Passion's Torment
by riversonng
Summary: Haley left her home in Tennessee to escape her abusive father. How will 18 years old teen mom fit in the Tree Hill gang? How will she accept her new enviromnent, how will she deal with facing life worst challenge; Love? R&R New Summary! :D COMPLETED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Passion's torment

Summary: Haley left her home in Tennessee to escape her past. How will 18 years old teen mom fit in the Tree Hill gang? How will she deal with her worst enemy; love.

Many people wanted this story and here it is. Hope you enjoy and next chapter should be up soon, by latest Thursday. I already have about 5 chapters already writing! :) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 1: Escape

"_Dad, please don't do this, I beg you please stop" Haley said to her drunken father as he approached her with his bear bottle._

"_Don't worry Haley it won't hurt as much as it did when you killed your mother" he said as he tightly grabbed her arm. _

"_I didn't kill her, it's not my fault" she said as her father swung his bear bottle to her head. Luckily, Haley was fast enough to bend down as the bottle smashed to the wall. Jimmy fell down to the floor and Haley took the opportunity to lock herself in her room. Once the door was securely locked, Haley walked to the crib next to her bed and looked down. She saw that her 21 month old son, Jerin was sound asleep and hadn't been woken up by all the screaming. Haley took him out of his bed and led down on her bed with him and fell asleep. The next morning, Haley woke up by a crying Jerin. She took him and started rocking him and sang a little lullaby to him. _

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky!**_

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveller in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

_Knowing he wouldn't fall back asleep, Haley got dressed and headed downstairs. She tried to make as less sound as possible not to wake up her father. She put Jerin in his playpen and started making some breakfast for herself and a bottle for Jay. She decided to prepare some food for her father also, knowing that when he woke up and the house wasn't clean and his food wasn't ready he would have a fit. Haley looked at the clock and saw that it indicated 5:34. She still had a couple of hours before she would go to school. She decided to do some cleaning and started picking up all the empty beer bottles. Ever since her mother's death, her dad wasn't the same. He blamed her for Lydia James's death but Haley knew that she had nothing to do with it. Sadly, the guilt her father put on her sometimes made her think it was. 7 o'clock approached and Haley decided she would take a quick shower before preparing Jay for daycare and herself for school. Once she was all ready she left the house and made her way to the school day care. She dropped Jay off and made her way to her locker. She couldn't not notice all the stared and glances that people gave her. Ever since she got pregnant with Jerin, that's all she'd be receiving. Damien West, Jay's father had abandoned her claiming the child was not his and that he didn't know Haley. Once she got her books, she headed towards her first class; English and when she walked in, she went to sit next to her two best friends Jenifer and Erin whom she named Jay after. They were friends since they were in kindergarten and went through all the ups and downs of life together. The day pasted slowly for Haley and when school was finally over, she went to pick up Jerin and headed towards her work. Since her father was incapable of working, she had to work for the money. She had two jobs; she was a tutor and worked as a waitress in a small restaurant. _

_When he shift was over, she grabbed a sleeping Jay from the bench and put him in his carriage. She made her way home and when she walked inside her house; she noticed that it was turned upside down. She immediately knew he wasn't in a great mood. _

"_Why are you home so late?" he screamed to her._

"_I was at work" she said as she went up the stairs but he grabbed her by the back making her fall down. She secured her arms around Jay so he wouldn't get hurt and when she got up her dad said "Don't lie to me Bitch, were where you?" and she replied with a scared tone; "I was at work, I'm telling you, dad please don't do this now, please let me put Jay to bed first" he let go of her arm before slapping her across the face. She made her way up the stairs and once again locked herself in the room. She didn't dare go downstairs to make herself supper and went in her small cooler she kept with some food for Jay for days like this. _

_Haley couldn't take it anymore; all the beating, the mistreating and having no life. She grabbed her phone and dialled the only number that came to her mind, Quinn James, her sister. She had moved to Tree Hill right after she finished high school to go to Duke University. Quinn had told her if ever she wanted to get away from their father, she could come and live with her in Tree Hill. The only person who knew about what Jimmy was doing to his daughter was Quinn, Erin and Jenifer. _

"_Hello" the person on the other line said. _

"_Hey Quinn, it's me Haley"_

"_Hey sissy what is the honour of getting this phone call so late? Need someone to talk to?" she said_

"_Actually, do you remember when you told me that Jerin and I could come and live with you for a while if things got to out of control with dad"_

"_Absolutely, I have lots of bedrooms and I miss my nephew so much" _

"_Would you mind if I transferred to Tree Hill High for a while?" _

"_Absolutely not, actually I would love to" _

_They continued chatting for a little until Haley had to get Jay ready for bed. Tomorrow was a Saturday so she could go and see her boss then and tell her she quit. Haley took a suitcase out of her closet and started to pack her belongings. She took out Jay's bag and started packing some toys for him. The next morning, she took all her luggage and took Jerin and headed towards the door. She heard her father walking behind her and started screaming "Where the hell to you think you're going?" She turned around and looked straight in his eyes and replied "I'm leaving this house, this life, I'm putting it all behind dad because the day mom died, you died" she walked out the door and headed towards her new life. She knew it was going to be difficult but nothing could be as hard as being a mom at 18. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Right track

Haley was currently lying down in her new bed in the bedroom across the hall from Quinn. Jay was sound asleep in his crib with his fist clenched tightly together. She wasn't able to sleep; she kept thinking about who she was going to do this but she knew that with Quinn's help it was going to be fine. There was a daycare not to far from the high school or Quinn could babysit Jay and tomorrow, she would go job hunting. She got up and went to stare at her son sleep. Ever since he was born, her life had changed, but somehow in a good way. She knew that he was going to rely on her and it made her feel loved. She saw him stir a little as he started crying. She picked him up and started humming a melody. She knew he would always fall back asleep. A couple of minutes later, he fell back asleep but Haley didn't want to put him in his bed. She just loved the feeling of him on her. She put him back in his bed and decided to try and go back to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was rare that it rang because she usually got woken up by Jerin. Being scared that something happened tohim; she got up and went to his crib. Seeing that he wasn't there, she ran downstairs only to see Quinn sitting on the floor playing with Jay. Haley smiled and went to join them.

"Looks like mommy's up" Quinn said to Jay while looking at Haley.

Jay smiled happily and put his hands up to his mother so she could pick him up. She laughed at his enthusiasm and instead of picking him up she started tickling him. Quinn laughed hard and looked at Jay. "How about we tickle mommy" she told him. He nodded happily and fell down on his mother trying to tickle her. Quinn soon followed and attacked Haley. Then it was Quinn's turn to get tickled. A couple of hours later, Quinn told Haley that she could watch Jerin while she went to look for a job. She gave Haley he keys and Haley headed outside. She drove a around for a while and finally found a little cafe; Karen's cafe. She saw that there was a help wanted sign in the window. She parked the car and took her purse. She opened the door and headed to the counter. She saw a dirty blood haired boy walk out of the back of the store screaming "Hey mom, I'm headed to the rivercourt with the boys. He wasn't older than 19 years old and had a deep shade of blue eyes. The boy looked at her and said "Hey, welcome to Karen's cafe, what may I get you" she looked at him and answered "Actually I'm here to see the manager, Karen I think" the boy smiled at her and called back for his mom. A middle aged lady came in from the same direction the boy had and smiled at Haley. "I have to go, but mom I'll see you tomorrow, he looked at Haley, hope you enjoy it here in Tree Hill, I'm Lucas Scott" She turned to look at him "Haley James" She smiled and turned back to the lady "I imagine you're looking for a job?" she said to Haley. All she did was nod and the lady smiled. "I'm Karen by the way and it would be great to have extra hands here, ever since my son has a girlfriend, he doesn't help out here as much. That was him who just walked out" Haley smiled and said "Glad I could help" "Did you just move here?" Karen asked. "Actually my sister lives here and I decided to come live here for a while. I was having some troubles at home so me and my s... That's not important, when can I start?" Karen looked at her curiously and saw the worried look in the young girl's eyes. She knew that Haley was hiding a hard past but decided it wasn't any of her business. "Now would be great, how about you start by cleaning the tables off?" Haley nodded and started doing as told. When she finished her shift, she talked a little about Karen of what her working schedule was going to be since she had school. They had decided that she would work all day Sunday, and a couple of hours after school. Karen had agreed to give Haley Saturdays off. They exchanged phone number in case of emergency and Haley headed back home. When she arrived home, she saw Quinn and Jay sleeping on the floor in the living room. She laughed and picked up Jay to put him to bed. She went to the kitchen and made herself a quick supper. She then heard the sound of footsteps and when she looked up, she saw Quinn. "Hey" she said and her sister replied by "Hey, Jay and I had lots of fun today" Haley smiled. They talked for a little until Haley decided she would go to bed.

It was now Monday morning and Haley was making breakfast for Jay and herself. It would be her first day of school and she was nervous. She also wondered how Jay was going to feel at his new daycare. They ate and got ready and she dropped him off at daycare.

At school, she parked her car and got out of her car. She could feel all the stares on her and was feeling uncomfortable. She walked towards the office but bumped into the same tall haired blond boy from Karen's Cafe.

"Hey, your Haley right?" She nodded. "Since your new here and probably don't have any friends how about you come sit with me and my friends?" he asked her. "Hmm... I'm mostly a loner, I, hmmm... Sure why not" He smiled and showed her the way to the office. He left her there and she headed to her first class after; English. She had some trouble looking for her class but finally found it. She knocked on the door and an old teacher opened the door. "Ah, you must be our new student, come in" he told her "Just have a seat next to Nathan Scott" She looked at Nathan and immediately, Blue meat brown. Their eyes were locked for a couple of instants before she snapped out of it and took a seat next to him. From the other corner of the room, Rachel looked at the two and was furious. The new girl had just arrived and was already making Nathan fall for her charms. Well no one had Nathan; he was reserved for Rachel only. After class, Haley walked out and was stopped by Nathan. "So, you're new girl" she looked at him and nodded. Somehow, she had butterflies in her stomach. _He is quite hot_ she thought. _Haley, you can't find someone hot, you've got a son to think of_. "Yes" she replied. "What's your next class?" he asked "Hmm... (She looked at her schedule) Mathematics", "its right next to my class, how about I bring you there?" he said. "That would be nice" While they were walking, every girl would talk about Haley and stare at her. _New girl is already with Nathan_ they all thought. "Hmmm... would you like to eat with my friends" he asked. Haley blushed and tried to hide it. "Actually, someone I meat earlier already asked me" she said sadly. Nathan looked at her and felt Jealous. _Wait I'm never jealous_, he thought, _I just can't help it she's just so beautiful. _"I don't know if you know Lucas?" Nathan looked at her and chuckled, "Lucas Scott, tall, blond hair blue eyes?" she nodded. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other more than you thought, I always hang out with Lucas, he's my brother" She looked at him and could see the big smirk in her face. She felt her cheeks redden more and turned away. "Here is your class, how about I come and get you after class?" "I'd like that, Nathan Scott" she said "See you later, Haley James" And they both went their separate ways.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :) Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! And thanks for the story alerts! Next chapter should be up by next week.** **Next Chapter: **

**Lunch time**

**Haley meets the gang**

**Peyton discovers a talent from Haley**

**Brooke bonds with Haley**

**Preview of next chapter: **

"What made you move?" Lucas asked. "I... My sister Quinn James lives here and I came to live with her for a while because I missed her" she lied. Well, technically, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. Nathan looked at her straight in the eyes and could see a sense of worry. He knew she was hiding something and he was going to figure it out.


	3. Fking Perfect

Chapter 3: F**ng Perfect

During class, Haley kept telling herself not to let herself fall for the charms of anyone because it wasn't just her anymore and she didn't want to make anyone obliged to be with her because of Jerin. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. As promised, Nathan was waiting for her outside the classroom and together, they walked to their lunch table. "Hey Nate, who's that?" Brooke asked "I'm Haley James" "OMG! Brooke I told you she was going to come and eat with us" Lucas said "Oh, right, sorry, I'm Brooke Davis", "Peyton Sawyer", "Jake Jeglieski" "Nice to meat you all, thanks for letting me sit here" Haley said. "No problem, your one of us now" Peyton told her taking a chair out for her. They all sat together and enjoyed their lunch time. Haley felt welcomed and was glad that she had been accepted from the first day. She learnt a lot from her new friends; Peyton wanted to open her own record label and was dating Jake, Brooke was dating Lucas and wanted to run her own clothing line, Jake wanted to be a musician, Lucas wanted to be a writer and Nathan wanted to play in the NBA. Haley learned everything about Tree Hill and learned about the two boy's history. "So, how about your life, how was it back where you lived?" Jake asked her. "I... Hmmm... I come from Tennessee and my mother died a year and a half ago" she said trying not to give too much away from her hard past. "What made you move?" Lucas asked. "I... My sister Quinn James lives here and I came to live with her for a while because I missed her" she lied. Well, technically, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. Nathan looked at her straight in the eyes and could see a sense of worry. He knew she was hiding something and he was going to figure it out.

The day pasted by fast and Haley was walking around the school when she saw an opened door. She noticed it was the music room and was tempted to go in. When she was inside the room, she took the guitar and started Singing.

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around**_

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're f*ckin' perfect to me

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that... ?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby... !

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me...

What Haley didn't know is that Peyton was walking down the hall and heard her sing. She came in the room and listened to her sing. Once she was done Peyton said "Wow, your great" Haley turned around "You scared me, and thanks" she answered as she tried to catch her breath. "Is there anything else we should know about you?" said Peyton with a wide smile. She nodded no and said "Well, this was nice but I have to get going my so... I mean my sister is waiting for me" Haley grabbed her bag and left in a hurry. "New girl is hiding something" Peyton mumbled to herself. She dialled Brooke's number and explained to her, her suspicions.

It had been exactly 3 weeks since Haley had moved to Tree Hill and no one had asked anymore questions about were Haley was from. School was over and Haley was making her way to Jay's daycare. When she walked in, the babysitter told her that Jay was starting a cold. Haley thanked the lady and took a sleeping Jerin in her arms. She made her way home and explained to Quinn that Jay was sick and what to do with him. After everything was explained, Haley made her way to work. "Hey, Karen sorry I'm late had some problems" Karen smiled at her and replied "it doesn't matter as long as your here now". When her shift was done, she made her way back home and took care of a still sick Jay. The next day, she didn't go to school, to take better care of Jay. Around 4 o'clock, Quinn told her sister she was going to Clay's house, but as she opened the door, she saw an average height girl with Brown hair. "How may I help you?" she asked. "Hi, I'm looking for Haley James" Quinn turned around and called for Haley. Haley, who was holding Jay, was shocked to see who was at the door. "Brooke" she half whispered and half screamed. "See you tomorrow Hales" Quinn said and left the two girls. "Hmmm... Come in" Haley told Brooke and closed the door behind her. Just as soon as it was closed, Jay started to cry. She started smoothing him so he would stop and a few minutes later, he fell asleep. "How about you go in the living room and I'll be back" Haley disappeared in the end of the hall and came back without Jay. "I guess I need to explain" Haley said Brooke looked at her still with shocked eyes and said "Is he your son?" Haley nodded. "Ya, I got pregnant at 15 by the school jock and here I am." "What's his name?" "Jerin James, he's 22 months old" Brooke smiled. "He's such a handsome boy, but I have to ask, why did you leave your home were you could have your parent's support?" "I actually don't want to talk about that right now, I'm not ready yet" Haley said as she whipped a tear off her cheek. Jay started crying again and Haley excused herself and came back with a moody Jerin. "Can I hold him" Brooke asked. Haley gave her Jay and watched as her eyes glowed with happiness. "He's so cute" she said. Haley smiled and Jay started to giggle with happiness. "Can I ask you a favour?" She asked to Brooke. "Sure", "Could you not tell anyone about him, I'm not ready yet and I don't want to have all the stares at school and being called all kinds of names" , "My lips are sealed" she replied. Over the past few weeks, Haley and Brooke had grown a close bond and had soon become best friends. "When's his birthday?" Brooke asked. "In two months but on his birthday I usually dress him up a little and it's usually only me and him. I get him a few presents, not much" She admitted. "Well, this birthday is going to be different because Hurricane Brooke is going to attack. May I spoil him?" Brooke half asked, half pleaded. "I don't want you to spend your money on him just because you feel pity for us" Haley said. "I don't I really want to and we can go shopping sometime just before his birthday" Brooke exclaimed. Another couple of hours later, the girls said their goodbyes and Brooke, who was going to keep Haley's wishes and keep her lips sealed, went home.

**Here is another chapter. Sadly, I'm getting off March break so updates might be less frequent but next chapter should be up by next Wednesday. Thanks to all the review! Up to 15 already! If I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter then I will put up 2 chapters at the same time, if not, it will be one! But doesn't matter if I don't get that much reviews because I know people ARE reading this story but are just too lazy to leave a review, and I'm fine with that because that's me sometimes. Anonymous readers could review! :) Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Song used is F*kin' Perfect from P!nk. Next chapter: **

**Lucas and Karen meet Jay**

**Haley, Jerin, Brooke and Lucas go to the Hospital**

**Nathan and Haley talk **

**Opinions are accepted and I want to know if you think the story is going to fast or to slow?**

**Here is a preview of next chapter! **

"Aunty, ball" The little boy said pointing to the ball that was in Brooke's hands. "You want the ball?" she asked. "No, tow" He said clapping his little hands. Brooke threw the ball and it bounced off the edge. "Oh no" Jay said as he ran to get the ball. 


	4. Overboard

**A/N: Due to some confusion, Jay and Jerin are the same child. Jay is just a shorter way of saying Jerin! :) I would like to thank my step sister for the name Jerin! It's a mix of both our names because we've been through a lot through the past few years and I dedicate that name to her. Last April, she actually got hit by a car and I was there to witness it and there were a few complications from both our sides but now we're all better and I thought I could dedicate part of this story to her for all her strength! Even though we're having some family complications, we're always there for each other. I Love you Erin. We're Jerin forever. * Sorry for this short note I just though I should write it! : ) Enjoy the story. **

Chapter 4: Overboard

It had been 6 weeks since Haley had told Brooke about Jay and they often all went to Haley's house to hang out all three together. Quinn had left on a business trip in Australia for a couple of moths so it was only Jay and Haley at home. Brooke's parents were moving away so that meant she had to find herself an apartment. Haley had offered her to come and live with her in her sister's big house and Brooke had accepted. They were now best friends and roommates. It was Sunday morning and Brooke was ting Jay while Haley was at work. Haley had opened up to Brooke and had told her, her horrible past.

Brooke was on the floor in the living room playing with Jay. He was standing up and playing with his little bouncy basketball and is little net. Brooke had got it for him as an early birthday present. Brooke had grown attached to Jay and Jay loved her. He even started calling her Aunt Brooke.

"Aunty, ball" The little boy said pointing to the ball that was in Brooke's hands. "You want the ball?" she asked. "No, tow" He said clapping his little hands. Brooke threw the ball and it bounced off the edge. "Oh no" Jay said as he ran to get the ball. A couple of hours later, Brooke was trying to make supper and Jay was watching a movie while playing with his toys. She walked in the living room to get Jay and tripped while holding him. They both fell down and Jay started crying. Brooke quickly picked him up and made him sit on the couch. "Where does it hurt?" she asked in a panicked tone. Jay wouldn't answer and she asked him again. He pointed his foot and continued crying asking for his mom. Even though he loved Brooke, when he was sad, sick or hurt, the only person he wanted was his mother. Brooke got hers and Jay's coats and tied him in his car seat and drove to Karen's Cafe. Whit out thinking, she ran in the cafe with Jay and ran to Haley. Luckily, Lucas and Karen were in the back so they couldn't see. "OMG, Haley I'm so sorry, I'm the worst person on the planet, I picked Jay up and tripped and we both fell and now he won't stop crying, I think he might of broke something but I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do, I know you'll never let me babysit again but..." "Brooke stop, its okay it's not your fault" Haley said as she took Jerin from her arms. She sat him on the counter and noticed that it might be broken. Karen was in the back with Lucas when she heard crying. She asked Lucas if he heard it to and he did. They both walked to the front of the store and they saw Brooke and Haley with a toddler. "Haley, who's that" Haley turned around and knew she had to say the truth. "I... This is Jerin or Jay for short, my son" Lucas looked at her shocked and said "Wait, you have a son and didn't tell anyone?" Haley nodded and had a few tears running down her faces. "Hey, don't cry, it's alright, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, you obviously have your reasons" he said. "The problem is I tripped holding Jay and now he might have a broken leg" Brooke said. Karen told them that they should all go and she would close up the Cafe. They all went to the hospital and during the car ride; Haley had asked Lucas not to tell anyone about Jay. He accepted because he was in no position to say no. At the hospital, the doctor had asked Haley to come in the room with Jay while they took some X-Rays. A couple hours later, Haley came out of the emergency room, with a sleeping Jay. He had a blue cast on his leg, which he had to keep for 4 weeks. They all went home and the next day, Haley skipped school because she couldn't take Jay to daycare because of his cast. After school, Brooke and Lucas had a date so Karen had told Haley to bring Jay at the cafe. Karen had put Lucas's old crib in the back of the store so Haley could work at the same time as she took care of Jay. A while later, the door chimed and when Haley looked up, she saw Nathan walk in. "Hey Nate" she said "Hey, I was actually looking for you, Brooke told me you where working, I thought you might want to hang out after" he said as he took a seat. "Hmmm... I can't really but... hmm... Wait here" She said as she walked to the back of the store. "Hey Karen, do you mind if I finish early tonight, there's no one and Nathan kind of asked me to hang out and..." "Yes, you may and I'll keep Jay for the night" "Thank you sooooo much, I'll make it worth it" Haley smiled and went to Jay. She gave him a kiss and told him that he would stay with Karen for the night. Haley came back out and said to Nathan "I'm off, so let's go, wait where are we going" "How about the River court?" he asked. She nodded and they made their way to Nathan's car. They drove to the river court and there, Haley sat on the bench and Nathan started throwing free throws. "So, your father knocked up Karen, left her then knocked up and married your mom and now you and Lucas are like best friends?" Haley asked "Yes, messed up isn't it?" "Tell me about it" she said. "How about you, how was your family like? You don't seem to talk about it much" he said. "Hmm... Well, my mom died when I was 15 years old in a car accident. I have 2 sisters, Taylor and Quinn. Quinn lives here but is often out on trips. She's a photographer and my other sister lives in L.A." she said. "How about your dad?" he asked "Well, my dad was a great father, I was always daddy's little girl, until something came up and then my mother died and he became a mess." She said as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Nathan whipped them up and took her in her arms. "I've never told this to anyone except for my two best friends back home and my sister but" she stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes. She felt confident and felt like she could tell him anything. She got up and pulled her shirt and showed him her scar on her lower back. "What happened?" "After my mom died, my father became depressed and started drinking and was always pissed at me because he blamed me for my mother's death. One day, after school, I got home and he was furious at me because the house wasn't clean. He took an empty beer bottle and hit me with it and he started betting me. He kicked me and punched me especially in the stomach and the next day, I woke up in the hospital with 15 stitches in my back and full of cuts and bruises. My biggest worry was losing my ba... losing trust in him, I mean" she said hesitating on the last part. Nathan took her close in her arms as she cried. "Shhh... no one will hurt you anymore, I'll be here and Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake will be there for you" He kissed her head and a while later, Blue meat Brown once again and Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. She kissed him back but once she realized what was happening, she pulled back and said "I'm sorry Nathan but I can't do this, as much as I like you, I can't be doing this right now. It's not just me there's something else that I have to figure out before I trough myself in a relationship, I'm so sorry" She got up and started leaving. Nathan chased after her and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, please just don't go" She turned around and answered "Nathan I really do like you but I can't do this right now" "Just one date and if you still don't want to than I won't ask, please one date" he begged. She looked at him and deep down inside her she wanted to scream yes but she couldn't, she wouldn't let Jay get attached to someone she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life with. "I... I... I can't Nathan, doesn't mean I don't want to, it's just that I can't" "Please..." he begged again. "I... One friendly date only and if I don't want to it's over" she said. He nodded happily as it started to rain. "Come on, how about I bring you home?" They made their way to Nathan's car and he dropped her off at her house. "How about I pick you up Friday night at 7 p.m?" "Humm... Sure" She smiled and got out of the car.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to review. Alright so here is an update! Hmm.. Next chapter should be up next week cuz my mom and I are looking for a condooe and I have lots and lots of homework and studying! :O anyway Next Chapter: **

**The Date**

**Preview of next chapter: **

"Brooke this dress is beautiful, you sure you don't mind if I wear it?" "Absolutely not, have fun, this is your night and by the way, it doesn't even look like you popped out a baby two years ago" Haley chuckle and spun around in her new dress.


	5. Set me free

Chapter 5: Set me Free

Haley was in front of the mirror of her room and was looking at the dress Brooke was making her wear for her date with Nathan. Brooke had convinced her to give Nathan a chance and that she had to let a man in her life someday. "Brooke this dress is beautiful, you sure you don't mind if I wear it?" "Absolutely not, have fun, this is your night and by the way, it doesn't even look like you popped out a baby two years ago" Haley chuckle and spun around in her new dress. "Jay and I will be fine don't worry" just as Brooke said that, the door bell rang. Haley went downstairs as Brooke opened the door. Haley went downstairs as Brooke opened the door. "Wow, you look beautiful" he told her. Haley said bye to Brooke and they made their way out. Nathan led Haley to the passenger seat and once they were all seated she asked "So, were we going?" "It's a surprise" he said "Oh, please no, I hate surprises" she said "Well, you'll like this one, I promise" After a few minute drive, Nathan parked his car in front of the docks and they made their way to nearby restaurant. They both had a seat and started chatting. A waiter came and asked their order and Nathan laughed when Haley asked for Mac & Cheese. The only thing she answered was that it was food of the Gods. They continued eating and once they were done and everything was paid, they made their way out and sat down next to the river on the plane grass. "Haley, I have one question to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" Haley looked at him and started thinking. She knew she would have to tell him about Jay soon but if she did, he wouldn't want to be with her anymore and everything would be ruined. She looked at him and answered "I... Yes" she said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips touched, Haley could feel millions of sparks in her stomach and so did Nathan. Haley deepened the kiss and when they were both out of breath, they broke apart. "Nathan, you have to promise me one thing, if you're going to be my boyfriend, you have to stop going around and having sex with anyone" he looked at her and said "I promise". They shared another few kisses until it got late and they both headed to Nathan's house. They sat down on the floor at his house and decided to watch a movie. Once the movie was picked and the pop corn was made, they both sat down on the floor, Haley put a blanket around her and cuddled next to Nathan. Around half of the movie, Nathan saw that Haley was sound asleep, deciding not to wake her up, he closed the T.V and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Haley awoke by the sound of a loud beeping. She got up and realized she had slept on the floor with Nathan. As much as she knew she was getting too attached, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms and lost whit out. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Nathan trying to make pancakes. She laughed as she helped him stop the beeping. "I hope I didn't wake you up" she laughed "Just a little but it's okay, I get to make fun of you and your lousy cooking skills" They laughed and cleaned up the mess Nathan had done. Once it was clean, Haley made Pancakes and this time, whit out risk of burning the house down. "These are delicious, you're great" she smiled and thanked him. "I know this isn't the best time to ask but when how did your mom die?" Haley sighed and looked at Nathan "I announced her something, she got mad, took the car and pasted a red light and got hit by a truck. At the hospital, they said she had a head trauma and the next morning she passed away. My father told me that if I hadn't been so stupid, my mother wouldn't of had her accident and nothing would be wrong" Nathan looked at her and asked again "But what did you tell her that made her get mad?" "Actually that's not a subject I like to talk of very much" Nathan nodded in understanding. The truth was when she told her mother she was pregnant, she freaked out and got hit by a truck passing a red light. Nathan looked at her and kissed her. Haley looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noun. She said goodbye to Nathan and said she'd see him Monday and he had offered to pick her up, to which she agreed. Haley made her way home and passed the rest of the day with her son. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell Nathan about Jay but she wasn't ready now. She knew he meant to much to be lost.

**Okay so I didn't get a lot of reviews for this chapter but thanks for those of you who did. Since this chapter isn't the longest, how about we make a deal; if I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter, next time I will post 2 chapters... Next chapter: **

**Nathan and Haley go public**

**Brooke, Haley and Peyton have a girls night at Haley's and Brooke's**

**Nathan, Lucas and Jake have boys night**

**Haley gets threatened**

**Preview of next chapter**:

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she looked at Rachel's gang and she could see the rage in Rachel's eyes.


	6. Angels on the moon

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I had a couple people tell me that there weren't enough paragraphs so that is now changed. I wasn't totally satisfied with this chapter but it's the best I could do. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 6: Angels on the moon

Monday morning came soon and Quinn was back from her trip to Australia. She missed her nephew so she had offered to babysit him today. There was a knock on the door and when Haley opened it she was happy to see Nathan. Brooke wasn't home; she had spent the night at Lucas's house. "Hey" she told him. "Just let me get my bag" she disappeared in the last room of the Hallway. Nathan stepped in the house and saw that there were many baby toys. He though that it was probably Quinn's son. Haley came back a few instants later with her bag and they made their way to school.

In the car, Nathan asked her "There are lots of toys in your house, does your sister have a child?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. She knew it was wrong to say that but she couldn't help it.

"Ya, my nephew is just over two years old" He smiled and asked her if he could meet him one day and she said he was often on business trips with her sister. He didn't have time to question her further because they had just arrived at school. They got out of the car and Nathan asked her "You ready?" she nodded and they took each other's hand and started walking to their lockers. Haley couldn't stop but notice all the stares and whispers thrown at her. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she looked at Rachel's gang and she could see the rage in Rachel's eyes.

The week pasted by fast and still, Haley hadn't told Nathan about jay and continued making him think it was her nephew. Her sister had made her the best offer she could think of. She had given her her house so she could go and move in with her boyfriend Clay. Haley had agreed with no doubt and she was now the owner of the house, with Brooke. Karen often offered to babysit Jay and had grown a quick attachment to him. It was Friday night and the girls were having a sleepover while the boys were having a boy's night in. Karen had offered to babysit Jay for the night. Haley and Brooke were picking up the toys and putting them in their appropriate place. Haley closed Jay's room's door because Peyton still didn't know about Jay.

Once the house was cleaned, there was a knock at the door and Brooke went to open it. They greeted Peyton and showed her to the living room. A few hours later, the three girls were sitting on the floor of the living room doing each other's nails. Peyton asked were the bathroom was and Haley gave her the indications. She walked down the hall and saw a closed door. She thought it was the washroom and when she opened it, she saw a small bedroom painted in a light green and baby blue with a crib and toys everywhere. Peyton was confused, she knew her sister had moved but she didn't have a child and Haley had never mentioned having a son. She grabbed the bear that was on the bed and walked back in the living room. "Either you have a son or you are just preparing for the future" she said. Haley turned around and saw that Peyton was holding Jay's bear. "I... I..." Haley looked at Brooke who told her she had to tell her.

"I... Jerin's my son, he's a little over two years old, please don't tell anyone especially not Nathan" Peyton looked at her confused and said "Haley you have a son and your boyfriend doesn't know, you're going to have to tell him one day"

"I know I'm just not ready just yet" Haley sighed and told Peyton the whole situation from her past to now.

Back at Nathan's house, the boys were playing NBA live and drinking. They were having a fun boy's night until Lucas asked "I wonder what the girls are doing, how about we go crash their night?" Jake and Nathan nodded in agreement and they made their way to Brooke and Haley's house. Back there, the girls were just talking about anything and everything. They had closed Jay's door again and decided they would watch a movie. They were watching Jennifer's Body when the door opened. All three girls screamed in horror and saw that it was just the boys. They got really pissed and started fighting with the boys. Once they were all done, they all cuddled together and continued watching the movie. A couple of hours later, everyone was sleeping. Brooke on Lucas, Peyton on Jake and Haley on Nathan.

The next morning, Haley and Lucas were making breakfast while Brooke, Peyton and Jake were sleeping and Nathan was trying to help Lucas and Haley. "How about you go wake them up?" Haley had told Nathan. He did as told but had received a few slaps from Peyton and Brooke.

Once everyone was up, they all ate breakfast but Brooke and Peyton had to go to cheer practice and Jake, Lucas and Nathan had basketball practice. Haley got dressed and went to pick up Jay. When she walked in the Cafe, she saw Rachel sitting with Bevin.

When Haley walked in, Rachel came her way and warned her "Nathan is mine if you get to close to him, trust me, I'll make your life as miserable as possible" Rachel smirked end turned around and left with Bevin. Haley knew she was just jealous but Nathan knew better than hanging out with life's worst bitch; Rachel. Haley didn't bother being scared and went in the back of the cafe. "Hey Karen, I hope Jay wasn't too much trouble" She nodded no, "Absolutely not, he's such a wonderful little boy, you did a great job raising him" "Thanks" Haley went and took Jay and made her way back home. She sat Jay down on the floor of the living room and took out her guitar. She sat down and started signing.

_It feels like we've been out at sea  
So back and forth that's how its seems  
Whoa and when I want to talk  
You say to me  
That if its meant to be, it will be  
So crazy in this thing we call love  
The love that we got that we just cant give up  
I'm reaching out for you tell me  
Out here in the water and I)_

I'm overboard and I need your love  
Pull me up  
I cant swim on my own  
Its to much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My life saver  
Life saver  
Oh life saver  
My life saver  
Life saver  
Oh life saver oh wow

Never understand you when you say  
Wanting me to met you half way.  
Felt like I was doing my part  
Get bringing your coming up short  
Funny how these thing change  
Cause now I see

So crazy in this love we call love  
And now that we got it  
We just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for ya  
Got me out here in the water and I

I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up (Pull me up)  
I can't swim on my own  
Its to much (It's to much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My life saver

It's supposed to be some give and take I know.  
Your only taking and not given any more  
So what will I do? (So what will I do?)  
Cause I still love you. (Still love you Baby)  
You're the only one who can save me

I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up (Pull me up)  
I cant swim on my own  
Its to much (Its to much)  
Feels like I'm drowning (Im drowning baby I'm drowning)without your love  
So throw yourself out to me (Can't swim)  
My life saver  
Life saver  
Oh life saver  
My life saver  
(Its crazy, crazy crazy, yeah) Life saver  
Oh life saver  
Oh life saver  
Oh life saver  
Oh life saver  
Yeah

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. How about you check out my new story Naley Season 8 and if you do, don't forget to review that too! :D The song was Overboard by Justin Bieber ft Miley Cyrus. Next Chapter: **

**Jay gets his cast off**

**Haley and Jay go shopping**

**Rachel finds a better way to threaten Haley**

**Naley drama**

**Preview: **

"Hey... shhhh... Nathan's not like that and I'm sure he'll understand, you really like him don't you?" Haley looked at her and nodded no, "I think I'm in love with him"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Break me up

Haley was currently sitting in a hospital room with Jay as he was getting his cast off. He was so Happy, because he would finally be able to play again. To celebrate, Haley decided to bring him shopping because he needed new clothes. She got him ready and once he was set in his car seat, she took her seat and drove away.

Once they arrived, she took him out and put him in his carriage. "Mommy shop" he said as he giggled and clapped his hands. She laughed and took his bear, he wouldn't go anywhere whit out his bear, and gave it to him. She locked the doors of her car and made her way to the entrance. After a couple of hours of shopping, Jay was getting hungry so Haley decided to by him some lunch.

They were sitting at a table when Haley heard "Well, Well, Well, Looks like perfect little Haley has a secret" She turned around and saw Rachel taking a seat in the chair next to her. "What do you want from me" She said. "Does your boyfriend know you have a baby? Maybe that's why you moved here, your parents found you too much of a whore and sent you away" Rachel smirked.

"If Nathan knows are not is none of your business and my past isn't either" Haley said. "Nathan probably doesn't know because he wouldn't want to play baby daddy and would have dumped you the minute he found out" Rachel took out her phone and took a picture of Haley and her son. "If you don't break up with Nathan trust me this picture is going public and trust me I'll do it" Rachel threatened as she turned around and walked away.

When Haley was sure that Rachel was out of sight, she quickly put the food in the garbage and tied Jay in his carriage and made her way to her car. She got home as quickly as possible and put Jay down for a nap. Once he was sleeping, Haley lay down in bed and started crying. When Brooke got home, she heard sobbing and went to check on Jay, she noticed he was sleeping and went in Haley's room. She saw her on the floor with her head in her arms. "OMG, what happened?" She asked.

"I... I... I went shopping with Jay and Rachel was there, she knows about Jay and she'll tell Nathan, he won't want me, he'll hate me" she said. "Hey... shhhh... Nathan's not like that and I'm sure he'll understand, you really like him don't you?" Haley looked at her and nodded no, "I think I'm in love with him" "Oh, hey its okay, Nathan will understand shhhh... its okay" Brooke took Haley in her arms and let her cry. "Nathan won't want to be a baby daddy; he won't stay with a whore like me who got knocked up at 15" Haley murmured. Haley cried a little more and fell asleep in Brooke's arms. Brooke decided to let her sleep and made supper for herself and for Jay who awoke not long after Haley fell asleep.

The next day, Haley decided not to go to school and spend some time with her son. Nathan, Peyton and Lucas had tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. After school, when Brooke came home, she noticed that Haley wasn't home and neither was Jay. She called Lucas and he told her that she was at the Cafe working.

At the cafe, Haley was cleaning tables when the front door chimed. She looked up and saw Rachel smirking at her. "Well, I see you got scared and didn't want to come to school, guess you are scared of me" She said. Haley looked at her disgusted and said "I have my reasons, my son was sick and I had to stay home and take care of him" Rachel laughed "Oh, well whore actually takes care of baby" Her friend Bevin laughed. Rachel and Bevin took a seat and made their order. Haley tried to ignore their comments but some of them were extremely hurtful. When her shift was done, she took Jay and went home.

The next day, Haley went to school. She was sitting outside on a bench reading a book when someone tried to scare her. When she turned around she was greeted by a kiss, it was Nathan. "Hey" she whispered. "What's the matter?" He asked worried. "Nathan, I don't think I can be with you, you'll hate me after what you're going to find out. I can't be with you Nathan. I don't want to hurt you, you mean too much to me to have your hearth broken. I'm sorry Nathan, you're better off with someone else" she said as she got up and took her bag. Just before leaving she added "I really do like you, I just can't be with you, I should of noticed before but I didn't, I'm sorry" and she left. Nathan just sat there speechless.

"Did she just break up with me?" he whispered to himself. He got up and made his way to Lucas but was stopped by Rachel. "Did you and Whor... Haley fight?" she mocked. "That's none of your business" he said really not wanting to deal with Rachel. He pushed her out of the way and went back to finding Lucas. Rachel had a huge smile on her face and said "Good girl" to herself. Rachel made her way back to her friends and knew that she wasn't done with Haley. She was going to make her life miserable.

Nathan walked to the gym and found his brother taking free throws. "Hey Luke, do you know what's wrong with Haley?" Lucas looked at him confused and answered "No, why?" "She just broke up with me whit out telling me why" Lucas looked at him and deep down, he knew why. "Nathan, I'm sure she has her reasons, if she really likes you she'll come back" he said. "Luke, you don't understand, I just don't like her I think I'm falling in love with her" Lucas's mouth dropped "Wow, that's something" he said. Nathan nodded "There's something about her that's different than all the other girls I've been with. She doesn't see me as a Jock or an Ass, she's sees me as a loving and caring boy, I just, I don't know anymore" Nathan took a ball and started taking shots. "She'll come around just give her some space to figure things out" Lucas told his brother. Then, they started playing a game of one on one.

**Thanks for the reviews. I feel like not many people like this story because at first, I had many many reviews and now I'm like down to 2 or 3 reviews per chapter. Show me that you still like this story and review! And if you do, I'll send you a preview! **


	8. Truth

Chapter 8: Truth

It had been 2 weeks since Haley had broken up with Nathan and they were both a mess but neither bothered to talk to each other. Haley tried to avoid Nathan as much as possible and for the three previous school days, Haley hadn't gone to school. She had gotten one more threat from Rachel but hadn't bothered with it.

_Flashback_

_Haley and Jay were at the river court playing ball. Haley threw the ball a little too hard and it rolled_ _away._ _Jay went running after it and stopped when he saw a tall red head lady. She bent down and said "Hi, little boy I guess your mom is the whore" she smirked. She gave Jay his ball and picked him up. He started crying and Rachel walked towards Haley. "Guess you're not so responsible after all leaving your boy wander around all alone" "What do you want Rachel" she hissed. "I just want to say good choice about breaking up with Nathan" she smiled Haley looked at her discussed and said "Trust me I didn't break up just to make you happy because I plan on telling him about my son and I plan on getting him back. I saw the way he looks at you, discussed, horrified, never would he agree to go out with you" Haley took Jay back and smirked at Rachel. "I'm not done and believe me you'll regret even living" Rachel pushed Haley a little and left._

It was Thursday morning and Haley was getting Jay ready for daycare. She decided she wasn't going to hide herself at home forever. She went downstairs and saw that Brooke still wasn't home; she had spent the last few days at Lucas's house. Those two were really growing close together. She made breakfast and once everything was set, made her way to her car, tied Jay and left. She dropped Jay off and parked her car in the School parking.

When she got out, she saw Nathan walking with Peyton towards a table. Haley sighed and got her courage up. She went after Peyton and Nathan and turned towards Nathan. "I think we really need to talk". Peyton said goodbye and gave Haley a tap on the back meaning good luck. Haley smiled at Peyton and turned to Nathan. "I think I owe you an explanation" she said. He nodded and she said "It's just there's not just me in my life to think about. Remember I told you about my neph..." but before she could continue, Rachel came to them and said "Hey Whore, I think I know why you haven't been at school, maybe because you got knocked up again" She smirked at her and whispered in her ear "I told you I wasn't done ruining your life" She smiled at Nathan who was shocked. He turned to her and said "What does she mean by again, are you pregnant?" Haley nodded no as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I'm not pregnant but I was, Nathan that's why I couldn't be with you, I'm a mom" she sat down and Rachel said "Isn't it sad, perfect little Haley's a slut" She smirked tuned to Nathan.

"If you want, I'm available after school, just call me I have your number" she kissed his cheek and made her way back to her friends. Nathan turned to Haley and mumbled. "I but, I, I never saw you with a baby and I, umm I"

"Nathan, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you but I knew you wouldn't want to go out with a girl who has a son" Nathan looked at her and said "I have to go" and he turned around and left. Haley knew this was coming but personally, she thought he was going to take it worst than that and scream at her. She took her bag and made her way to Brooke's locker. She found her making out with Lucas. She past next to them and intertwined her arm with Brooke's and broke there makes out session. "Hey, I was kind of busy if you hadn't noticed" she hissed.

"Sorry, for interrupting whatever you were doing but I forgot my keys at home so I need yours" She said. "House keys?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded. "Why do you need them?"

"I'm going home, don't worry about me" Brooke looked at her suspiciously and gave her her keys. Haley took them and half ran half walked to her locker. She took her books and left the school. She decided to pick up Jay from daycare. When they got home, she put Jay down on the couch and went to get her guitar. She then sat down next to her son and he said "Mommy, sing?" She nodded and Jay listened to his mother's sweet voice singing.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away, _

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_And now my kingdom awaits,_

_And there forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

She looked at her son and kissed his head. "I love you" she told him. She put her guitar down and he climbed on her "I ove you mama" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Maybe it will be just be you and I" He smiled and saw that his mother was crying. He climbed off his mom and ran to his room. He came back instants later with his favourite bear. "No cry mama, here make bobo go away" he said as he climbed back on her and gave her his bear.

"Thanks baby, I don't know what I would do whit out you (he smiled). Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked him. He nodded and went to pick a movie. Haley put it in and they cuddled together on the couch watching _the lion king._ Half way through the movie, they both had fallen asleep.

A couple of hours later, Brooke came home and saw the two sleeping on the couch. She picked Jay up and put him in his bed. Deciding Haley needed the sleep; she took a blanket and covered Haley with it. Around supper time, Haley awoke to the sound of a crying Jay. She noticed she was on the couch and took a mental note to thank Brooke later. She walked to Jay's room and picked him up from his bed. "What's the matter baby?" she asked him. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled something she didn't quite understand. She laughed and brought him downstairs. She went in the kitchen and saw Brooke trying to cook. Haley laughed again and put jay on the floor.

The two girls made supper and had a movie night with Jay. All of them fell asleep on the floor and the next morning, they were awoken by their alarm clocks which were in their room. They both got up and went to close the clocks. They got ready for school and Jay for Daycare and headed to school after dropping Jay off. When they got out of the car, Brooke put her arm around Haley. Walking to their lockers, everyone kept pointing towards Haley and sending her whispers. Haley could see further away Nathan ignoring Rachel who was after him. She turned away and headed to class. On her way to lunch she was interrupted by Peyton. "Hey, look I know this is not the best time but I really need a favour" Haley raised an eyebrow and said "Depends what it is" Peyton looked at her desperately and said "Karen and I opened a club for teens and I can't find a singer that could be here for the opening tomorrow and I know you have talent"

Haley looked at her and immediately said "Absolutely not, I've never sang in front of a crowd, I only sing to myself and to my son" Peyton held on to her and said with pleading eyes "Please Haley, Please, just one show, please" Haley looked at her and sighed "Fine, I'll do it but only if I find a babysitter for Jay" Peyton screamed happily and left. "What have I just got myself into?" she mumbled to herself as she made her way to her friends.

Meanwhile, Nathan was with Jake and Lucas at the river court and was complaining about everything. "How can't she not tell me this. I thought we trusted each other. I really liked her" he started. Lucas and Jake looked at each other before his brother said "Nate, she must have her reasons. Didn't you think of that? Maybe she wasn't ready to tell you. Think about that?" Nathan shot the ball and it bounced off the edge. "I know but I was in shock, she tells me she has a child and then what I'm I supposed to do? At that moment I thought that walking away was the best solution" He continued. Jake laughed and said "Nate, that's horrible if I were her I wouldn't ever talk to you again" Nathan shot him a glare and said "Thanks alot, that helps soooo much" They continued their game and left that thought in the back of their mind, well at least for Jake and Luke. The only thing Nathan was able to think about was Haley.

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you liked this chapter! Suggestions are accepted! The song used is coming home from DIddy-Dirty Money. Next Chapter: **

**Opening of club Tric**

**Haley's performance**

**Naley encounter**

**Preview: **

When Nathan heard her voice, his attention turned to the stage. He saw her signing in front of hundreds of people. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked.


	9. A year without rain

Chapter 9: A year without rain

Haley had asked Quinn to babysit and she had accepted gladly because she was going on another trip in a couple of weeks and wasn't going to be able to see her nephew. Haley was currently sitting on Brooke's bed laughing as Brooke furiously looked for an outfit to wear. Haley was going to wear a simple plain yellow sundress.

After a couple of hours, Brooke finally found a pretty dress; it was a light pink color and stopped just before her knees. Once both girls were ready, they made their way to Tric. The line was already long but they made their way through the back. Once they were inside, they made their way to the back of the stage and there they saw a busy Peyton and Lucas trying to keep up. Nathan was at the bar with Jake waiting and didn't even see the girls come in. "OMG, thank god you're here I thought you weren't going to come" Peyton said to Haley. The truth was Haley was nervous and almost wouldn't have showed up if it wasn't for Brooke.

"Ya" she replied. "Okay so they're going to open the doors in 5 minutes then I'll welcome blablabla and then I'll introduce you and you do your magic" Haley didn't have time to reply, Peyton was out of sight. When she turned around to talk to Brooke, she had disappeared. Haley looked around and saw no one she knew. Someone came up behind her and she saw it was Jake. "You scared me" she said as she held her hand to her heart.

"Sorry, I thought you might need this" he said as he held a guitar to her. "Actually, I have my own" She said

"Hey, it's okay I knew it, this is mine" She looked at him confused. "I'm playing after you" She nodded in understanding. He gave her a path on the back and a warm smile and let her go. The 5 minutes finally over, the club was crowded with many people. Peyton was on stage welcoming everyone.

Once she was done talking, she announced to the crowd who was going on stage and got of stage. Haley walked on stage and saw that there were a lot of people. She suddenly felt supper shy when she saw Nathan sitting on a booth talking with the bar tender. She sat down on the bench placed in the front of the stage and took her guitar in her arms and started signing.

_**Oooooooooooh**_

Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  


When Nathan heard her voice, his attention turned to the stage. He saw her signing in front of hundreds of people. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked.

_**Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhoh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby  
**_

"Wow, she's amazing" a man said from the back of him. "I wander if she's as good in bed" the other one said. Nathan turned around and looked disgusted at them. He had to control himself not to do anything to them.

_**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh**_

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
Still hurting baby  
Don't wast no more time  
And i need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day with out you  
Is like year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

When Haley was done she thanked the crowd and got ready for her next song.

_**Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da**_

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
Suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feel when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl... (Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you...

Once she was done, she got of stage and left. She didn't want to stay at the club. Since they had taken Brooke's car to the club, she had to walk home; it wasn't too far away.

When she woke up the next morning, she could hear the peace and quiet. She knew Brooke had probably spent the night at Lucas's house. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it indicated 8:34 a.m. She decided she would go pick up Jay from her sister's house. When she arrived there, she didn't have time to go up the steps of Clay's house, she was greeted by hugs. "Happy Birthday sissy" Quinn told her sister. Haley hadn't remembered it was her birthday.

"It's my birthday already? Wow, guess I'm 19 now" she said. Quinn let her come in and when she walked in the house, her son came charging for her and said "Happy Birtay mama" he gave her one big kiss. She stayed at their house for a little and made her way back home. She looked at Jay and asked him "How about we go to the river court and play all, would you like that?" The little boy nodded and went to get his ball

"Let go mama, get weady" he said as he ran to the door. Haley laughed and took her bag and opened the door for the little boy. She watched as he eagerly made his way to the car. Once they were both seated and buckled up, Haley drove to the river court.

When they arrived, Haley took Jay out and put him down. She didn't have time to close the door; he took his ball and ran to the court. Haley closed the door and ran after him. When she saw her son, she noticed someone else there. She stopped dead in her track when she saw who it was.

"Haley",

"Nathan".

**Thanks for the reviews and for the ones reading the story! The songs used were A year without rain from Selena Gomez and Ordinary girl from Hanna Montana. If you review I'll send you a preview... : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, i reposted chapter 9 by mistake by here is the right chapter! :D**

Chapter 10: Te amo

_When they arrived, Haley took Jay out and put him down. She didn't have time to close the door; he took his ball and ran to the court. Haley closed the door and ran after him. When she saw her son, she noticed someone else there. She stopped dead in her track when she saw who it was._

"_Haley",_

"_Nathan"._

"Jerin" the little boy exclaimed as he put his hands up. Nathan looked back and forth from Haley to the little boy. _Definitely her son_ he thought. "Jay, how about you go play with your ball a little, mommy will come and play with you in a second" she said as she bet down to the little boy's level. When she got up, Jay ran and started playing with the ball. "So, you really do have a son" he said while she nodded. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but listen me out please" she begged. He looked at her and could see in her eyes the pleading for a second chance. "Fine" he mumbled. They took a seat on the bench and Haley started talking.

"No one was supposed to know about Jay until I was ready. Brooke learnt by accident and so did Lucas and Karen. As for Peyton, she kind of figured it out on her own. I wasn't ready to tell you because I knew you wouldn't want to go out with a girl that has a son..." She was cut by Nathan "What made you think that?"

"No one wants to play baby daddy" she whispered. "Well, I'm not everyone, but why did you want to keep him a secret?" She knew this question was coming "One night I went to a party with my friends. There I had a one night stand and got pregnant. When I told my mom I was pregnant, she got pissed and left. She had a car accident and died. Since then, my father blamed me for her death and often he would get drunk and take it on me. No one at school knew I was pregnant until I started to show. They all made fun of me and called me names but it was hard. I got home and it was my dad's turn to get pissed at me. After that, I awoke in the hospital and the doctors told me that my baby was going to have sequels. He told me that Jay had a head handicap, also known as learning disabilities. They told me it was best to have an abortion because I could have more complications in future pregnancies meaning miscarriage and other complications because of the betting my dad had done on me. I decided to keep Jay and turned out he was fine. He's hyperactive, but that's something else. When I had enough of my dad's treatments I called my sister and asked if I could come live with her. When I got here, I didn't want anyone finding out about Jay because I knew the same thing was going to happen again" By know, Haley was sobbing and Nathan took her in his arms.

"Hey, shhh... its okay, no one will hurt you know because I'm here to protect you" he said as he kissed her head. "You don't hate me for keeping him a secret?" she asked and her nodded no. "You had your reasons and I have to agree I might have done the same. How old is he?"

"2 and a half exactly today" she smiled. He looked at her shocked "so you got pregnant at 16?" he wondered. "No at 15 years old, gave birth at 16, ya I know, got pregnant quite young" she said "Wait, that means your 19, wait when was your birthday?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled, "today" He looked at her and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday" she blushed and he kissed her soft lips.

They were interrupted by a little laugh and a soft yuck. They broke apart and Haley looked down and saw he little boy chuckling. "You find it funny?" she asked and he nodded. She grabbed him and seated him on her lap. "Hunny, I want you to meet Nathan Scott" she told him. He waved to him and whispered in his mom's ear "Will he be my daddy?" Nathan tried to listen but wasn't able to completely hear what he was saying. Haley looked at Nathan and whispered back "Maybe one day". The little boy's smile widened and he looked at Nathan. "Do you want to play ball with me?" he asked the much taller man. Nathan nodded and looked at Haley to see if she gave him permission. She smiled and nodded and the two made their way to the court. Haley smiled at the scene and whispered to herself "Maybe one day we'll be our little family"

A few hours later, Jay was getting tired so Haley decided it was time to go. "Hey Nathan, Jay is getting tired so I think I'm going to head home" He nodded and he came closer to her. She kissed him and he whispered to her "Does that mean you can still be my girl?" She answered by kissing him back. "How about you come home with us, Brooke is latterly living with Lucas now." He nodded, took her hand and together made their way to Haley's car were Jay was already seated.

The ride was really entertaining for Nathan. Jay kept babbling about everything and anything and Haley sang along with the radio. When they got to Haley's house, Jay had fallen asleep on the couch. They decided to watch a movie together. "I'm going to put this monster to bed" she said as she picked up her son. She kissed Nathan once more and made her way to Jay's room. She came back a few minutes later and sat on Nathan. "I think I'll head home, it's getting late" said Nathan. Nathan was about to get up but Haley held his wrist "Stay with me tonight please" He looked at her puppy dog eyes and smiled "Sure". He sat back down and Haley took his face in her arms and they started a heated make out session. Haley started to unbutton Nathan's shirt. He stopped her and looked at her straight in the eyes "Haley, are you sure you want this? I don't want to force you into anything" she nodded no and said "I want you, I need you" They continued making out and made their way to the bedroom, leaving a path of clothes. .

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and for the story alerts! :) Next Chapter: **

**Couple months later...**

**Home game Ravens Vs Oak Lake**

**Haley gets a surprise visit**

**Preview: **

She arrived at Brooke's house not long after. They walked right in and went to Brooke's room. They saw her panicking. "Hey, what's the matter?" Haley asked as she took a seat on the bed while Jay was giving his aunt a hug. "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight and I just can't put this feeling back, it's too strong" Haley took Brooke in her arms "Sweetie, we'll be fine trust me nothing is going to go wrong" Brooke nodded and whipped her tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Surprise!

It had been 5 months since Haley and Nathan started dating again and 3 months since Jay started calling Nathan _Dad_.

_Flashback _

"_Go Nathan" Jay screamed from the bleachers. They were sitting watching Nathan play a game. It was an away game and Jay had begged Haley to go. The ravens had won 45-36. Haley took her stuff and took Jay's hand and they made their way to the locker room. They were waiting outside and when Nathan came out, Jay ran to him and Nathan grabbed him. "You ere goooooodd" the little boy told him. "Thanks buddy" Jay looked at Nathan for a few more instants. "An you be my daddy?" Nathan looked at him shocked and turned to Haley. "You got to ask your mom first" Jay turned to his mamma and waited for her answer "Jay, you don't have to ask me, its Nathan's choice" she said. Jay turned back to Nathan and his smile widened. "Sure buddy" Jay clapped his hands happily and exclaimed "YAY, now me have a mama and a daddy" The two older people looked at him and laughed at his enthusiasm._

Haley woke up by the sound of giggling and laughing. She turned around and saw that Nathan wasn't lying down next to her. Nathan had moved in with Haley and Brooke with Lucas. She went downstairs and saw her son playing with Nathan. "Are you two having fun?" The little boy nodded and continued his game. Haley laughed and went in the kitchen. Nathan told Jay to continue his game and he was going to see Haley. He walked in the kitchen and kissed Haley.

"Morning" she turned around and smiled. "Can you believe that this is your last game and that in a month and a half were finished, no more school?"

"Passes fast in good company" he smirked. She slapped him and continued cooking. "What you making?" he asked

"Pancakes" he smile and they heard Jay run in the kitchen. "Pancakes?" he asked. He took a seat in his chair and waited for his food. She served him a couple minutes later and they all ate together like a real family.

"Mama, go see daddy?" He asked. She laughed and answered "Well, daddy has a practice before the big game and you and I are going to visit Aunt Brooke. Jay clapped his hands and once he was finished, Nathan took him and washed his face and his hands and brought him to his room to get changed. Nathan had given him a 23 jersey of the ravens and Jay was so happy, he wore it to every game. Nathan changed Jay and kissed him goodbye. He then kissed Haley and left.

"Come on, let's get your coat on" She dressed him warmly and took his hand. She put him in his car seat, took her seat and drove away. She arrived at Brooke's house not long after.

They walked right in and went to Brooke's room. They saw her panicking. "Hey, what's the matter?" Haley asked as she took a seat on the bed while Jay was giving his aunt a hug. "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight and I just can't put this feeling back, it's too strong" Haley took Brooke in her arms "Sweetie, we'll be fine trust me nothing is going to go wrong" Brooke nodded and whipped her tears. Brooke's hand went to her mouth when she felt all her breakfast ready to come out. She ran to the washroom and came out minutes later. "Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke looked at her and nodded no. "I'm pregnant" Haley looked at her shocked and asked "Does Lucas know (Brooke nods) How did he take it?" Brooke inhaled and answered "He took it quite well actually, said he would be here for me no matter what" They hung out at Brooke's house for a while until it was time to leave. They all got ready and made their way to the gym. Brooke left Haley to go cheer for the ravens while Haley and Jay took a seat on the bleachers. The game started and the ravens were on fire. Jay watched as Nathan scored the first couple of nets.

"Mama, daddy is really good today" he said. Half way through the game, Karen came and sat down next to Jerin. "Ravens are winning?" she asked. Haley nodded "By 14 points and Lucas is really on fire tonight"

When the first period was over, the Ravens came back on court and were still leading the game. Nathan was dribbling the ball and was double teamed; he passed it to Lucas who went forward with the ball and the passed it back to Nathan. Nathan went to catch it but the other team's player hit him in the face making Nathan fall down.

The whole crowd went silent as the whistle blew. Lucas ran to his brother and said "Hey bro, you okay?" Nathan got up and put his hand to his face; his nose was bleeding. Lucas grabbed his brother and helped him to the bench. "Mama Dad fall" Jay said to mother. "Don't worry he'll be okay" she answered kissing Jay's head. Nathan sat down for a couple minutes but the other team were catching up. Whitey asked Nathan if he was fine and put him back in the game.

To have a great Ravens team, they needed the Scott brother's. The Ravens ended up winning the game making them win the championship. Everyone ran to the center of the gym and cheered happily enjoying the Ravens victory. Brooke ran to Lucas who caught her in a passionate kiss and a twirl around.

Jay ran as fast as his little legs could to Nathan and jumped in his arms. Nathan grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. "You are the best daddy" he said. Nathan smiled not only at Jay but at Haley. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. "You were great, maybe you need a little reward tonight" she said seductively. Nathan smirked at her and caught her in another kiss.

"I talked to Karen and she said she would take Jay for the night. She missed him and wanted to give us a night alone"

"How kind of her" he answered. He had totally forgotten about Jay until he felt a hit on the head. "Hello, Jerin here" he said. Haley laughed and caught her son when he got of Nathan's shoulders. "Did you feel cool up there" she asked him and he nodded. She put him down and they walked hand in hand to the exit were Lucas, Brooke, Karen, Jake and Peyton were waiting for them. Jay said goodbye to everyone and left with Karen. The other's made their way to the after party.

Once everyone got there, they all started parting. Nathan wouldn't leave Haley's side even when she asked him to. She told him she was going outside to get some air and he had let her. She walked outside and there, she saw a shadow behind a car. She walked closer until she could see the face.

Once she did, she regretted coming outside and tried to make her way back to the party but couldn't because the person took a grip of her wrist. The voice said "Hey Haley, it's a long time I haven't seen you" he tightened the grip on her wrist. Haley gulped and whispered "dad"

**Omg, so sorry for not updated any of my stories, I was really sick and yesterday I was sent to the hospital and I have Pneumonia... Really sucks but anyways, here is an update because I already have this chapter written but for those reading Naley season 8, I still have to write the next chapter but I haven't really been feeling well enough to write but I should get to it soon. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and the alerts. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! All the Brucas fans reading this story, in the next few chapters will have lots of Brucas and lots of Naley. Lots of Drama also and some things sadder than others! Anyway Next Chapter:**

**Sorry nothing this time because then it wouldn't be a cliff-hanger! If you review I'll send you the preview! Until then, peace out! **

_Jenifer! :)___


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hit me! 

_She walked outside and there, she saw a shadow behind a car. She walked closer until she could see the face. Once she did, she regretted coming outside and tried to make her way back to the party but couldn't because the person took a grip of her wrist. The voice said "Hey Haley, it's a long time I haven't seen you" he tightened the grip on her wrist. Haley gulped and whispered "dad"_

"You thought you can run away from me?" He laughed, "Guess you're not as good at hiding then you are at killing" he continued "I told you, you were going to pay for killing your mother and trust me now is my chance" Before Haley could have a say in the situation, she was hit in the back of the head.

Nathan was sitting down at the same place he was when Haley went outside for air. He started to get worried and went in search of Brooke. Once he found her, he grabbed her arm and asked her "Have you seen Haley?" She nodded "Last time I talked to her was when she called Lucas about an hour ago"

"Thanks" he said to Brooke. He went in search of his brother and once he found him, he asked him were Haley was. "Dude, chill, she told me she was tired and headed home and didn't want to call you because she knew you would come with her and she wanted you to appreciate the time here" He nodded and decided to celebrate his victory.

The truth was he didn't know were Haley was but didn't want to make his brother panic and Haley had probably gone home. When it was getting late, he decided to head home.

When he got in, he noticed the door was unlocked; he got worried _Haley always locks the door_ he thought. He walked in the house and noticed that most of the lights were closed. He then came to the conclusion that Haley was sleeping and left the door unlocked in case he forgot his keys. He made his way to the bedroom, but when he got inside, he didn't see Haley. He opened the light and saw that the room was covered in blood, Haley's blood. Nathan panicked and called the first number on his mind; Brooke's.

He dialled her number as fast as he could. "Come on Brooke pick up" he mumbled. It rang a few times and Brooke finally answered. "What do you want Nathan" she hissed clearly upset. "It's Haley, she's not home Brooke and there's blood. Everywhere" he said as he tried to hold back the tears. The only thing he heard was Lucas say that they were on their way. A couple minutes later, they both arrived and Nathan went outside to join them. He explained to them the situation and were about to go upstairs when two big bright lights were on them.

There was one screeching noise and the car came in straight contact with Brooke's body and left turning the corner. Both Lucas and Nathan ran to Brooke and checked if she had a pulse. Lucas put his hand to his neck and said "She has a pulse, Nate call 911" his brother nodded and said as he was told. Lucas started talking to Brooke. "Come on baby, don't die here, you need to be strong for our baby. Don't worry we'll get to see it grow, please don't die, I love you" Nathan had just hung up with the officer and had just heard his brother's last word. _Baby_. He knelt down next to Lucas and patted his shoulder. "She'll be okay, but she's pregnant isn't she" Lucas looked up at his younger brother and nodded.

Instants later, the paramedics arrived and put Brooke in the ambulance. She had lost a lot of blood, but the paramedics couldn't know for sure what the damages were. They let Lucas in the ambulance and Nathan told his brother that he was going to go in search of Haley before giving a call to Karen.

When the ambulance was out if sight, Nathan dialled Karen's number. It rang a few times before she picked it up. Nathan explained to Karen what was happening and asked if she could keep Jay until things were okay to bring him over. He had to find Haley before anything else. He hung up and made his way to the only place he would be able to think: The River Court. He walked there and when he approached the court, he saw a person lying on the floor. He walked closer and recognized the body; it was Haley. He ran to her side and saw that she was pretty knocked up. The worst thing was the knife in her stomach. He lifted her hand and checked for a pulse. He didn't find one. He took out his phone and called 911 in hopes of reviving the love of his life.

Haley awoke in a very familiar place; her bed. She tried to remember how she ended up here but couldn't remember. She sat up and that's when she remembered. She saw her father smirk at her. "Finally awake I see" he said. Haley crawled back until her back hit the wall.

She was trapped she couldn't do anything. Her father got on the bed and started hitting her. He hit her so much that she had cuts. Haley tried to fight back but he was to strong. "I told you, you were going to pay for what you did" he hissed. He pulled out a knife of his side and put it to her leg. Haley started crying and he cut her with it. Deep enough to see her bone, she cried and pain and tried fighting back again. She stopped when he put the knife to her stomach. He plunge it a little, to make her suffer and then a little more and a little more until it was completely in. He took it out furiously and was about to stab her again but she moved and the knife plunged in the mattress.

Haley cried as she covered her wound. She hissed in pained and tried to get up but her father pushed her back down. She fell on the knife and cried in pain. She put her hand back to get the knife. She took it out and tried to stab her father but he grabbed her wrist and put the knife back towards her. She tried to turn it back in his direction but he was to strong. The knife penetrated her abdomen once more and Haley screamed in pain. She let go of her tight grip of the knife and sobbed. Haley's phone rang and she whispered Nathan's name.

Knowing someone would be home soon, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Haley's vision was blurry and was loosing consciousness. She opened her eyes again in a car. He had put her on the back seat of the car and waited a little until starting the car. He watched as her daughter's boyfriend made his way into the house and came back minutes later to greet his friends. Jimmy took the opportunity and started the car.

He accelerated and ran Brooke over. He continued to drive and turned the corner and made his way to the perfect spot to make her die; the river court. There, he put her down and kicked her a few times before whispering in her ear "Have a nice long peaceful sleep with your mom" and he got back in his car and left.

Lucas was in the waiting room waiting for someone to come get him about Brooke's condition. He snapped out of his taught when he heard some doctors ordering nurses to prepare a place in the trauma room. Lucas looked up and saw Haley in a gurney being wheeled away and Nathan running not far behind covered in blood. The two brothers hugged tightly and sat back down in the waiting room. About an hour later, a doctor came to get them. "Family of Brooke Davis" Lucas got up and walked over to the doctor. Nathan decided he would wait. "Miss Davis suffered a couple serious injuries. From the impact of the car, Miss Davis hit her head pretty hard, fracturing her skull and her neck. Her neck was fractured at the C7 and the C6. Her fracture on the C7 was millimetres away from her spinal cord. She was very lucky not to be paralyzed. She also has swelling and bleeding of the brain, but nothing that worries us most" Lucas nodded and asked agitated "What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

The doctor looked at him sympaticly and said "Brooke also suffered a blow to the abdomen. I'm sorry but she miscarried the baby" Lucas couldn't hold it anymore, he fell to the floor and cried. He cried his hearth out about all that happened to Brooke, losing the baby; it was just too much for him to take. Nathan saw his brother crying and went to comfort him. "She lost the baby" he whispered. Nathan padded him on the shoulder and told him he would be right back. He went to see a doctor and asked him on Haley. The doctor looked at him sadly and said. "Mrs James died in surgery"

**Done, Done, Done. ! A Cliff-hanger! If I get enough review I might post the chapter earlier! :O The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! :P Brucas Fans I know you probably all hate me for killing their baby but it was necessary! OMG! I killed Haley! :O hihihi! Next Chapter: **

**Who am I kidding! No preview but if you review, I'll send you a preview! :O**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all of the reviews... I'm sorry for the confusion; English isn't my first language... It wasn't supposed to be Mrs at the end of the chapter but Miss. **

Chapter 13: Save me 

*Surgery room*

The doctors were operating on Haley to fix her wounds. Doctor Marcus was currently trying to stop the bleeding in her chest. "Doctor, she's haemorrhaging, her pressure is lowering, we have to do something, Doctor" a nurse, Elizabeth said. "I'm almost done, give her something" he told them. "Doctor we're losing her, DOCTOR" another nurse screamed. "Doctor, I can't give her anything, we're losing her, if we do we might kill her" the first nurse said. "I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT TO HER" the doctor screamed back.

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HER" he continued. The nurse took a needle out and put it in her IV. A few minutes later, there was a loud beeping noise in the room. "Doctor, we need to do something" The doctor proceeded to trying to revive Haley. Another few minutes later, the doctor said "Time of death 3:23 a.m." He took his cloves off and threw them out and walked out of the operating room. Dr. Marcus walked out and outside he nodded his head and said "There I did it".

Flashback

_Jimmy walked in to the hospital and went to see the first doctor he found, Dr. Marcus. He pushed him in a room and threatened "My daughter should be up here next morning. I want you to make sure she dies or else, I will take care of you" He pushed Marcus and stormed out. The only thing he didn't know was that a nurse had witnessed the whole scene and swore she wouldn't let anything like that happen. _

Lucas was sitting on the arm chair next to Brooke's bed. She was currently sleeping. She hadn't woken up from surgery yet. Lucas hadn't seen Nathan since he had told him Brooke had lost the baby. Brooke was in bed with a neck brace and a bandaged head.

Lucas was holding her hand patiently waiting for her to wake up. He was lost in his thoughts, when he felt Brookes hand move. He looked up and saw Brooke's eyes open and close back because of the sudden brightness. She opened them again and tried to move her head but couldn't because of the neck brace. "What happened" she asked not able to see who was around her. "Brooke, you were hit by a car outside Nathan's house" he said.

"I'm I okay, is the baby okay" she asked worried as her hands went to her stomach. "You have a fractured skull and bleeding and swelling of the brain and your neck is fractured in two places. You had a punctured lung and while they were fixing it, you miscarried Brooke, the baby is dead" he stated not being able to stop the tears anymore.

The images of the previous night came flooding back into her mind. She started to cry and Lucas whipped away her tears. "Maybe it's faith, maybe it was too early" he told her. She looked at him and smiled when something came to her thoughts. "Where's Haley?" Lucas looked at her and said "After the accident, Nathan went in search of her and found her dead at the river court. I don't know anything about her condition but Nathan is probably with her" Brooke closed her eyes, letting a couple more tears run down her cheeks. Lucas whipped the tears off her face when there was a knock at the door. "Sorry to bother you, I see that you are awake Miss Davis" She smiled and Lucas took a seat next to her bed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Lucas asked. The doctor looked at her files and exclaimed "Well, we looked over the eco's we took and there is just one thing we have to make sure of" The doctor took the machine to Brooke's bed and warned her. "This might be cold" Brooke nodded and asked "But what exactly did you not see before and see now?" The doctor didn't answer and just applied the gel on Brooke's stomach. Minutes later, there was a loud pounding noise filling the room. Brooke looked at Lucas with bright eyes and he kissed her. "But how is it possible, I miscarried" The doctor smiled and started explaining.

"You were destined to have twins. One of them died in the accident but the other one survived" Brooke's smile widened and kissed Lucas passionately. "Were going to be parents" Lucas nodded and kissed her again before the doctor interrupted them. "Well, I can say that your about 6 weeks pregnant with this baby. See here on the screen is your baby. He's about the size of a grape. I'll print pictures for you"

After the doctor had announced to him that Haley was dead, Nathan went back to the waiting room and fell to the floor letting all the tears run down his cheeks. About a half an hour later, a nurse came in the room asking for the family of Haley James. Nathan looked up confused and went to see her. "Haley is out of surgery and is being placed in her room" Nathan looked at her confused and said "I... But the doctor told me she was dead?" The nurse looked at him sadly and replied more nicely

"Well, the doctor taking care of her gave her a sedative that lowered her pressure and she wasn't strong enough and died. We tried to revive her but I didn't work and he gave up and left the room. I stayed and was able to bring her back to life. Let's just say it's a miracle and it wasn't her time to leave this world". Nathan smiled and asked if they could place her with her best friend Brooke Davis. The nurse told him he would see if she could.

A couple of hours later, Nathan and Lucas were in the girl's room. Lucas was by a sleeping Brooke's side and Nathan was with Haley waiting for her to wake up. Jake and Peyton had come by and were just out for some coffee. Nathan looked at a peaceful Haley sleeping and kissed her head and whispered "I love you". He sat back down before hearing a soft "I love you too" He looked up and saw Haley smiling at him. "You're awake" he exclaimed. She nodded and asked Nathan what had happened and he explained the situation to her. She asked to see Jay and Karen came to bring him.

_Two weeks later_

Haley and Brooke were being discharged from the hospital. Brooke was all whinny because she had to wear a neck brace for another 3 months; even for graduation, for the summer and would get it off just before college. Haley was happy to go home to her son and return to her normal life before the attack. Haley and Nathan were staying with Brooke and Lucas at their old house because Haley had told Nathan she never wanted to go there again. Brooke was just getting over the fact of losing her baby. No one knew who had run over Brooke and it stayed a mystery to all. Jimmy James hadn't come back and was no were to be found. The four teenagers made their way up the stairs and all went back to their normal life. A couple of days later, Brooke and Lucas decided to go out leaving the house to Nathan and Haley. Jay was spending the night with his grandma Karen. Naley were sitting on the floor having a hot make out session when Haley started taking off Nathan's shirt.

"Haley, you were just discharged from the hospital and said not to have any sexual relationship because you're recovering" he said breaking their session. "No, the doctor said to be careful and to stop if there was anything. Plus I need you now" He smiled and they continued their hot make out session making their way up to the bedroom.

All six teenagers were sitting on the floor of the apartment and were discussing future while Jay was running to everyone, when the subject of college came up. "Which college did you apply to Peyt?" Brooke asked. "Hmm... Jake really wants to go to Julliard for his music and I decided to follow him there and maybe open my own record label" she smiled and kissed Jake.

"How about you Brooke?" Nathan asked her. "Well... Lucas here wants to go to Duke so I think I'll follow his there but with the baby, I might skip a year or something like that." she stated. "Haley, were do you plan on going?" Jake asked her. "Hmm... Considering I have Jay and Nathan and I talked about it... Well... I applied for Stanford and Duke but I don't think I'll be going to college" "What! You need to" Brooke screamed at her. Nathan hugged Haley and said "I'm already trying to convince her to go to college, Brooke" Haley laughed and they all continued their conversation.

Jay was getting tired so Haley left the group and went to put her son to bed. She put him down and watched him sleep before realizing, she had so much family around. Even if she went to college, she would be able to survive and going to Duke wouldn't be too far from home and Nathan could pursue his Basketball career. She went back down and told everyone she was heading to bed herself. Not long after she felt Nathan come in bed with her and she turned to him and whispered "I think I will be going to Duke with you in the fall" Nathan smiled and kissed her.

**Finally all the drama is over! Or is it! Tun tun tun tun! :P Alright so hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. If you do review, I'll send you a preview! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Before

Haley was on the floor playing with Jay when the door flew open and a Hysteric Brooke and a confused Peyton walked in. "We need to go by a dress for prom and I need you two to tell me which one looks better on me because of this stupid dress!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley laughed and picked up Jay and said "Fine, I'll be down in a minute I just have to get Jay ready" Haley made her way up the stairs and came back instants later with a fully dressed Jay. The four of them made their way out of the house, to the store.

The girls were at their 4th store and none had found the perfect dress until Peyton had screamed to the girls to come at this store and by a tuxedo for Jay. They were in the dressing room putting the suite on Jay when Brooke exclaimed "Oh my god, he's soooo cute, Hales you've got to by him that. I can't wait to by some little miniature clothes for my baby" Haley sighed and nodded. Brooke screamed happily and picked Jay up. "Alright, let's get him changed and then go find a perfect dress." Peyton said. Haley took Jay from Brooke's arms and said "You aren't supposed to pick him up with the neck brace" "That's not fair, why do I have to wear this anyway! ARggg..." she whined. Peyton and Haley laughed and Brooke just pouted. They bought the outfit and left to another store. After a few more stores, the girl had found the perfect one with the perfect dress. Haley's was a white strapless dress, Peyton was a light blue strapless dress and Brooke was a soft pink strapless dress.

Once all of their orders were placed, they decided to go and grab a quick bite at Karen's cafe. They all took a seat and Karen soon came to take their order. "What can I get for you ladies?" Jay looked at her and said "Me boy, no lady" Haley smiled at her son and corrected him. "I'm a boy" Jay just laughed playfully at him mother and started to play with his little cars. Peyton looked at Karen and told her she was taking a piece of pie with a small bowl of soup. Haley took her usual, Mac and cheese, for herself and Jay. Brooke on the other hand, had weird cravings and asked for a slice of pizza with pineapple on it and some bananas with peanut butter. All 3 of them looked at her strangely and she defended herself by saying "Hey, not my fault this Scott baby is giving me weird cravings" they all laughed it off and Karen left with their order.

They gladly ate their food and made their way back to Brooke's house. Jerin ran to the living room to be with his _father_ and his uncles. Lucas got up and went to see his girlfriend who had rushed to the washroom. She came back a few minutes later with her tooth brush in her mouth:

"I don't mind the pregnancy but the sickness, I can't wait to be over" she whined as she sat on her boyfriends lap.

In the living room, Nathan and Jake where playing NBA live. Jay sat next to Nathan and watched him play and asked; "Me play?"

Nathan looked at him and gave him a warm smile. Nathan's team was winning 54-46. Nathan nodded at the little boy and whispered in her ear;

"When I tell you tom I want you to press on this button. When you do, that means where going to have won thanks to you" Jay nodded and waited for Nathan's signal. There were 10 seconds left on the clock, Nathan gave Jay the signal. The little boy pressed the button and the next thing you knew, the two jumped in the air and made an «I just won» dance. Jake laughed at them and joined their dance.

Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas heard the commotion; laughing and screaming and made their way to the living room to see what was happening.

When they got there, there was a loud falling noise and on the floor sat an embarrassed Jake. They were having so much fun, that Jake had fallen back down on the couch, which tipped over when he fell on it.

"What happened?" said a half pissed Brooke, mostly from hormones.

Jay looked sadly at his mom and said "Not me, mama, he go boom" as he pointed at Jake.

When they all stopped laughing at Jake, they helped him up and put the couch back to its normal position. Later that night, they decided to have their normal Saturday movie night. Nathan, Lucas and Jake prepared the floor and the movie while the girls prepared the snacks.

When everything was set, they cuddled together and watched the movie. Not even halfway through the movie, Jay had fallen asleep on Haley's lap who was cuddled on Nathan.

...

The next day, Haley woke up early as usual and took a fully awoken Jerin to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Once Jay was fed and dressed, she headed to the living room to play with him.

She looked down the hall and sighed. They couldn't keep living like this. They had to find themselves an apartment before Brooke gave birth, or else the little house would be too crowded.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a soft caught. Haley looked up and smiled at her boyfriend who came to join her on the floor next to Jerin. He noticed that she had a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked

She sighed and started "Nathan, we can't live here, with Brooke and Lucas expecting, this house will be too crowded"

Nathan smirked and sat next to her. "I was actually looking at some condos we could buy"

"You think of everything" she said as she let a little laugh out.

...

A few weeks later, Haley and Nathan had found a house not too far from home with 3 bedrooms, an outside pool and a little basketball court. Everyone was at their new house celebrating their last day of High School.

...

**Bahhhh... I know boring chapter but whatever... This was origianly the last chapter because I didn't feel like continuing the story cuz I had other ideas in mind but I just realized that I can't end a story like this... You can expect more chapters... How many, don't know! **

**Next chapter is graduation; which I have no idea how to write! :P Don't blame me if it's boring! **

**VOTE IF YOU WANT A TIME JUMP AFTER GRADUATION OR NOT! PLEASE VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do Not OWN THE GRADUATION SPEACH! **

Chapter 15: Graduation 

Everyone was seated at their place in the auditorium, waiting to be called up and given their diploma. Brooke was getting uncomfortable from sitting on a wooden chair. Her neck was really hurting her and there was no one around her that she knew. She looked to her right and saw a girl that she recognized from some of her classes, Glenda. She looked to her left and some more people she didn't know. Further down the row, she saw Abby, Abby Brown. She remembered her name because she had helped her on her first day of school; being the school president. In front of her was math geek Julian Baker. She noticed that just at the end of high school was when you noticed most of the people who needed friends, and just now did she want to become their friends. She looked just down the front row and saw Chase Adams, one of her ex boyfriends. She looked back at her row, to her right, and saw Alex Dupre, one of Rachel's friends. She looked back at the stage and there, she saw her best friend sitting on one of the chairs waiting to say her speech. She smiled at Peyton and saw her smiling back.

...

Haley didn't know many people at Tree Hill High yet. She hadn't really socialized with many people. She was glad that Jake was next to her; at least she had someone to talk to and wasn't surrounded by a bunch of freaks. She realised that everyone learned to be friends with everyone at graduation. She had found out that Millie, a girl sitting right next to Jake, was Mouth's girlfriend. Mouth being one of Lucas's other best friends. She hadn't really talked to Mouth, but now talking with Millicent, it made her want to know more people. Mouth was sitting a few rows back with Bevin, who happened to be Skills girlfriend, another one of Lucas's friends. A few rows after them were Nathan and Lucas. Next to Lucas was a girl he had never seen before, Lindsay. They realised they had many things in common.

...

Everyone looked to the stage when their principal, Mr. Turner took everyone's attention.

"Welcome, class of 2006, I congratulate you to have succeeded to finishing your high school with success. Many of you are going to take a different path in life, but I'm sure all of you will succeed"

"I will like the first row to come and stand for your diplomas" Everyone from the first row stood up and lined up in front of the stage. Mr. Turner started calling everyone's name, from row to row.

"Chase Adams... Julian Bakker...Abby Brown...Brooke Davis...Alex Dupre...Jimmy Edwards...Clay Evans...Rachel Gatina...Millicent Huxtable, Jake Jaglieski, Haley James...Marvin McFadden...Bevin Mirskey...Renee Richardson...Peyton Sawyer (She stood up and went to the stand before making her way back to her chair on the stage)...Lucas Scott...Nathan Scott...Lindsay Strauss...Antwon Taylor..."

Everyone had passed and received their diploma. Mr. Turner presented Peyton who got up to give her speech.

"Most graduation speeches are about unity and how close we've become as a class. I don't think that this applies to us. Instead, I think we've all become close as individuals, not because of some imaginary entity we all belong to, but because of who we are. But that is what's important. In 10 years, we won't be chanting "Senior Power"; we'll be remembering the individual relationships we all had.

As you sit in front of me, I know what most of you are thinking at the moment. There are those who are already pondering about what life without high school will be like; those who are debating whether or not to tell your crush tonight about your whispers of adoration you've secretly held for four years; some simply want to get out of that ungodly chair, get that thing that isn't really a diploma but only tells you when to pick up the thing, and then be the first one on the green bus to the grad party — you know who you are. And the rest, well, the rest aren't even paying attention, you're thinking, "Great, here comes one of the valedictorian speakers. Next up: a boring speech straight out of the pits of scholarly hell." And it's OK, I don't mind — that sort of thing comes with the territory. But tonight, I ask that you give me a chance to break that stereotype so that I may address you in the full splendour that you deserve after 13 gruelling years of work.

What is graduation? Some people would say that it's proof of the freedom we will soon experience. Some say that it's the end of the best years of our lives. Some would say that it's when we're forced to grow up and become adults. Some would say that it's just another day, no different than any other day, other than the scrolls, the funny outfits and the clapping. Some go into it silent, awaiting their chance to be recognized for their victory dance. Some use stupid comparisons to describe it by saying that it's like the opening of a new door or that it's like taking another step on the never-ending ladder of life. Some praise it, some dread it. Everyone has a different opinion, but there's one thing that we all agree on. There's one question on the back of all our minds that we worry about every time we think about this night. And that question is: What's next?

Henry Adams once wrote "A teacher affects eternity; he can never tell where his influence stops." This is so true, every teacher here has taught us much more than the textbook curriculum. Every teacher here tonight has given us students something we will use or remember for the rest of our lives. I really don't think people understand or appreciate the time and effort our teachers have put into us.

It feels like just last week that we entered the public education system, excited to learn our ABC's, play kickball at recess, and experiment with finger prints. By now hopefully we have mastered these skills, because ready or not, here we come into the real world.

We're leaving behind our parents and teachers, but not without a huge thank-you for all they've done for us. They have raised us and influenced us to become who we are today. To all the moms out there, thanks for all your constant support and endless encouragement. Teachers, thank you for educating our minds and offering extra credit assignments. And dads: thanks for the spare cash.

Class of 2006, I encourage you to set some worthy goals for yourselves and work hard to achieve them. It doesn't really matter what they are. Nothing can replace the personal satisfaction and self-respect that comes when you accomplish a goal. And the things you learn about yourself in the process are irreplaceable.

In a similar way, the path to graduation has not been easy for many of us. But those of you here tonight have made it - congratulations class of 2006!" Peyton smiled and got off the stand and went back to her seat. Mr. Turner went back to the stand and said a few words and instants later, all the grad's hats where in the air and everyone was screaming. They were all finally free.

**Okay, not the best graduation... Tell me what u think! :D **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE UP BEFORE I HAVE AT LEAST **_**8 VOTES**_ **TO WHETER OR NOT I DO A TIME JUMP OR NOT. YOUR VOTES WILL DETERMINE THE REST OF THE STORY... THANKS! **


	16. Chapter 16

'**Last year's incident thorn Tree hill apart. Tree Hill's graduation of 2006 will be memorized by this incident. After the graduation, students made their way to a fellow graduate's house, Rachel Gattina, for an after party. Misfortune hit them all when someone broke into this student party and started shooting students. Four lives were taken and five students were put in critical condition. We want to bring our condolence to all who lost a child, a brother, a sister, a wife or a best friend. A ceremony will occur in the Tree Hill High auditorium were the graduation had taken place. We invite you all to remember all who lost life and suffered because of it.'**

Haley took the remote and shut off the television. She sighed and walked to the playpen placed at the corner of the living room. She looked inside and smiled at the sleeping baby, who clutched its wrist tightly. She turned around and made her way to Jay's room. She walked in and smiled when she saw her son on his bed playing his playstation. Jay looked up and smiled. He put his game console down and walked to his mom giving her a hug. He knew exactly what this day was. Haley smiled at her four year old and kissed his head. She took his hand and brought him downstairs. He sat on the kitchen chair as Haley put a bowl of cereal in front of him. She went back to the living room when she heard a soft cry. She came back instants later with a fussy baby. She rocked the baby and sang a soft lullaby.

Jay finished his cereals and walked to the living room. He put on the television and watched the news carefully.

'**The killer of this terrible shooting has still not been found. We will continue saying, warning and asking, if anyone knows anything about who this person might be or have any information we ask to call the number described at the bottom of this screen'**

A desperate knock made Jay look away from the TV to his mother. She indicated him that she was busy feeding his sister. He got up from his seat and opened the door. Brooke came in holding a screaming child in desperate need of help. Brooke, who lived right next door, walked to her best friend, leaving Jay to close the door, and pleaded for her help.

"Haley, I'm desperate, she won't stop crying and I don't know what to do. You should know you have two children and you just finished your first year of college."

"Calm down Brooke" answered Haley as she put a fallen asleep baby back in her playpen.

"Lucas is out of town with Nathan, and he usually knows more about this child thing because he has his sister Lily" The year old toddler started crying even louder.

"Brooke calm down, here pass her to me" Haley took the toddler and sat her on the counter. She put her hand on the baby's forehead and pulled it back.

"Brooke, she's burning hot"

"What should I do?" she begged

"Give her some baby Tylenol and see if she gets better" Haley assured her

"I don't own any of that"

Haley gave Brooke a desperate look and told Brooke to watch her daughter. She went to the washroom and came back holding a small bottle. She took some Tylenol out and gave them to the baby girl.

She soon stopped crying and fell asleep from being exhausted. Brooke placed her in Baby Jamie's bed and came back downstairs. The girls both sat down on the couch and Haley put Jay on her lap. He laughed and went on his aunt's lap.

"How's Peyton doing?"

"Not good Haley, not good at all. It's been a year and still I try to get her out of her house. She's damaged, a lot. She misses him like hell, she's depressed, there's just nothing we can do except try to get her out more and bring up her moral."

Haley sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess that what happens to most people who lose a husband."

"I guess I just feel bad that we can't do anything" Brooke said.

Haley decided to change the subject. "Are you planning to go to the ceremony tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I was thinking of going and bringing Peyton. It would be good for her to get out"

Haley nodded and they were once again interrupter by a knock. Jay ran off his aunt and went to open it. Haley and Brooke followed close behind.

Jay opened the door and jumped at the person in front of him arms.

"Daddy, your home" he screamed

"Hey buddy! I am."

A soft cry was heard and Haley took that as her signal to get Jamie. She came back instants later with a fully awaken baby girl.

"I think she missed her daddy and heard her coming" Haley said as she passed three month old Jamie to her father. Jay signalled to his mother to be picked up. She did as demanded and went to kiss her boyfriend.

"I think I should go and leave you all some time alone. Plus, that means my man is home and I'm sure Baley misses her dad" Brooke said.

"Okay! I'll call you later for tonight" Haley replied. Brooke disappeared in the hallway and came back with Baley. She kissed Jay's head and left.

...

Nathan sat on the couch playing Play station with Jay. Haley came in with Jamie and sat on the couch.

"I was thinking about going to the ceremony tonight. You know since... Well..."

"I heard about that on the radio on our way back. I think it is a good idea." He answered. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up and putting Jamie down.

"Can you watch them, I'll be back soon." She said picking up her sweater and her keys.

"Were are you going?" he asked

"Peyton's" he heard as she left out the door. He shrugged and turned to Jay.

"Is aunt Peyton ever going to get better?" He asked

"Right now it's hard for her, but sometime she'll get better" Nathan assured him. Jay nodded and went back to playing his game.

...

Haley headed to Peyton's apartment. She went up the few steps of her house that Peyton had bought with Jake.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she heard none, she checked the handle to find the door opened. She went in and called for Peyton. When she heard still no response, she started worrying. Haley went to the living room and checked the kitchen, but there was no sign of Peyton.

She walked in the bedroom and found Peyton sitting on the floor surrounded by pictures of her and Jake. Haley walked to the blind and opened it, revealing light into the dark bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Peyton hissed.

"Helping you to start a brand new day"

"I don't want to start a brand new day, my life is over" she mumbled as she picked up a picture from the floor and caressed the only memory she had of her husband.

"It's not over, you decide to make it like that, how about you get up and do something with yourself. Take a shower and get out of this house."

"There's nothing worth living for anymore. I lost the person I love the most, I lost my life the day that man pulled the trigger, and you know it. Because of that, that horrible night will be scared in all of our lives. You wouldn't know how it is losing someone you love."Peyton said.

"You're wrong; I know what it is to lose someone you love. I lost my mother and I lived hell. I lived it, but I was able to pull through. See I've made it. I know that night is scared in all of us who witnessed it, but no one has it worst than me. It's my entire fault, I lived it all and I put all of your lives in danger." Haley said raising her voice, getting pissed at Peyton.

"Your right, it's all your fault. If you'd never came here and stayed in Tennessee, Jake would still be here. It's your entire fault and you know it. You ruined all of our lives, and their still in danger. All because of you. I hope you died that night a year ago." Haley coudn't hold it back anymore. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"You're wrong, you have us. You didn't lose everyone but if you keep acting like this, you'll lose everyone you have left. Me, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Jay, Baley and Jamie." Haley got up and left Peyton's house. Peyton got pissed and grabbed a picture frame and smashed it on the wall.

...

Haley sat in her car and broke down in tears. She knew it was all her fault, but she was finally happy. But by her being happy, others weren't.

She got her act together and drove back home. She went in and heard many voices. She walked in and saw everyone ready to go to the ceremony. She excused herself to go and change and came back not long after fully dressed. Everyone got in their car and headed to Tree hill's auditorium, were no one had stepped foot in since the graduation.

...

**I hope this chapter is good enough! I decided to do the time jump. I had another idea planned for this story, but this just stroke me and I got this idea and preferred it better than the other one. **

**Tell me what you think. I'd like to know what you'd like to see, like either some more Brucas, More Peyton. Do you want some scenes with Peyton and something to do with her or something for brooke and lucas? **

**Tell me who you think are the victims and the injured! You'll find out next chapter, which is mostly the ceremonie. What I have in plan should be shocking to you, but anyways, you'll have to see. **

**I need five critical reviews to unlock chapter 17, which means I need five reviews saying what they like or don't like of this story! :D **

**Until next time! :D **

**J.**


	17. Chapter 17

'_I thank you all for being gathered here today in memorial of Tree hill's incident of June 2006. First of all, we send our condolence to all who suffered and are still suffering. What happened that night is flu to everyone and scared in the soul of many of you.' _

Brooke looked around trying to spot Peyton. She wasn't aware of the argument she and Haley had. Haley had gotten home and hadn't mentioned anything.

'_I would like to do a little memorial to everyone. Rachel Gattina, who hosted the party, lost life to a gunshot wound to the head. She was first down and killed on impact. She was on Tree Hill's Cheerleading squad, daughter of Charles and Beatrice Gattina. She will be missed by many people, including her parents, friends and family. I would like to invite Catherine Gattina, Rachel's cousin to the stage to honour our first victim.'_

Catherine got up from her seat in the audience and made her way to the stage. She put her speech down and started.

'**Rachel and I were really close. We grew together. When we were little girls, we would hang together and chase butterflies on our grandparent's farm. Many of you saw Rachel as a Sl*t and a B*tch. But she truly was an amazing person once you knew her. I remember in elementary, she used to get teased about her weight. When we were Juniors in High School, she decided to have a surgery to get her fat removed and did so much exercises that she didn't have any time for me. Then her parents moved here and we lost touch. When my parents died, she was there for me and she let me live with her in her house with her parents. Now that she's gone I will truly miss my best friend and the girl who helped me through the hardest things. Sadly, now she's not here to comfort me.' **Catherine got off the stage and made her way back to her chair, whipping her tears at the same time.

'_Our second memorial is to Lindsay Strauss. She was Tree Hill high's newspaper editor. She earned many awards for her achievements and her courage after saving one of our teacher's lives. Sadly, she was shot twice and killed on impact. I invite to the stage, Elizabeth Johansson to the stage, a close friend of Lindsay.'_

Elizabeth got up and made her way to the stand. She sighed as she watched the crowd.

Haley held Jamie, who was quite fussy, close to her. Jamie whimpered and let out a soft cry. Nathan looked over and whispered to his daughter not to cry. He took her from her mother's arms and started rocking her gently. She stopped crying but was still a little fussy. Haley smiled at Nathan and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jay was sitting next to his father, trying to listen carefully to the ceremony, but not quite understanding what was said. He tried his best to understand everything but often turned to Nathan to understand better.

'**Lindsay was a great girl. No one really actually talked to her because everyone considered her as a nerd, but she truly was a great person. She lost her father at the age of seven to cancer. She was really sad because he'd been raising her. Her mother died when she was born. When he father died, she came to live with me and my family. Every since, were like sisters and now losing her is like losing a family member. I don't know who did this, but I hope this person is found and put behind bars. Every day, I watch the news to see if the case has evolved but every time, there's nothing. What I know is that that shooting was planned and that person was skilled. I know it probably wasn't his first attack and he'll be continuing until he gets what he wants'**

Brooke, who sat next to Haley, passed a sleeping Baley to Lucas. She watched as Elizabeth got off the stage and the MC took her place.

She turned her head to watch Haley and got closer to her to whisper "Is she okay?"

Haley turned her head and replied "I'm sure she's just crabby, and she'll be fine."

Brooke nodded and turned her attention back to the stage.

'_I would like to send condolence to the family of Abby Brown. Sadly her family doesn't live in Tree Hill and they were unable to come to the ceremony. Abby died after being shot to the upper body.'_

'_I would like to honour our next victim. Jake Jaglieski. He was shot in the abdomen and was one of the lucky victims who survived. He was transported to Tree Hill memorial but died in surgery. He left behind his wife, Peyton Sawyer, who I would like to invite to the stage for a few words' _

The crowd waited for Peyton to make her way to the stage, but nothing happened. The MC asked once again for Peyton to come to the stage, but she didn't come. He said sorry and decided to go on with the ceremony, noticing Peyton hadn't showed up.

When the MC said Peyton's name, Brooke looked around and then at Haley who shrugged.

'_I would like to take a moment of silence to memorize all who lost life.' _

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute. Once that minute was over, the MC continued.

'_Five misfortune students were badly injured. Jake Jaglieski, who sadly lost life, Alex Dupre was receiver of a bullet meant for someone else. Her and her family asked that her injuries remain anonymous, and we shall respect her wishes. Chase Adams receive a bullet in his left hip, but has now full use of his leg. Nathan Scott receive a bullet to the chest, but the doctors didn't worry for his life. Finally, the last victim, Bevin Mirskey, sadly lost her left arm and is still recovering, with the support of her husband Tim Smith. We thank you all for being here and send joy to all the people who witnessed this awful shooting scared in Tree Hill's history forever.'_

The ceremony finished, everyone made their way to the exit. Brooke and Lucas made their way to Nathan and Haley's house.

At the house, Brooke placed Baley on Jay's bed, since she was still asleep. Haley held Jamie, trying to cheer her up. She was crying at the top of her lungs and Haley knew why. She walked to the kitchen where everyone was, in a deep conversation. She interrupted them by saying. "Nathan, we need to leave"

He looked to Haley and asked confused "Why, where do we need to go?"

"Nathan, its Jamie. We have to go to the hospital now."

Everyone, even Jay turned their head towards Haley in shock, but they all knew why.

...

**Hahahaha! I'm evil! :D I know it's short but it's basically what this chapter was suppose to be. I'm not exactly proud of how the ceremony turned out, but I just wasn't able to put my mind into it! Tell me what you think, and 10 reviews to unlock chapter 18! :)**

**Follow me on twitter -**_**JJWonderland4U **_** to know all about new updates and what's to come! Who knows, maybe I'll leak some spoilers? Maybe not! Don't forget 10 reviews = Chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Follow me on Twitter: JJWonderland4U **

Haley and Peyton sat on the couch waiting for Brooke to come back from her appointment. The doctors where going to determine if she could take off her neck brace and Brooke was excited for this. Earlier, Haley had stated that it was good because of the senior party at Rachel's house. None of them liked her but it was their last party before they were all off to college. Jay was on the floor playing with some off the toys Nathan had dropped off.

The door suddenly opened and a neck brace free Brooke walked in the house. Her stomach was getting bigger everyday as she hit her second trimester. Peyton and Haley squealed, making Jay jump and look towards the sudden commotion. Brooke hugged the girls and let go instants later. Brooke carried the girls out and said "Now we need to go shopping"

Lucas looked up and laughed before adding "Brooke, be careful, one you're pregnant and two your neck isn't fully healed."

"I can't I have to keep Jay" Haley said.

"Don't worry Lucas can watch him right?" Brooke said making her puppy dog face. He sight in defeat and said he'd give a call to Nathan to come keep him company. Jay clapped his hands and said "Daddy come"

Haley laughed and went back inside to kiss her son on his head. "Be good for Uncle Lucas now."

He nodded and laughed. "Es, mama, me ood" he said. He was intelligent for his age but had trouble pronouncing his Y's and G's and a few other letters.

The girls walked out and followed Brooke as she stared in oww at every store the girl's had passed. After a few hours of shopping, each had found an outfit. They got back to the house to get ready for the Senior Party, during the night.

Brooke was doing Peyton's hair while Haley was applying her makeup. "There, all finished" Brooke sated, playing with Peyton's hair which was curled and clipped on both sides. Haley turned to Haley and indicated her to sit so she could do her hair. Haley laughed and sighed, having a seat in front of Brooke. Peyton walked to the mirror admiring her hair and then applying her makeup herself.

About half an hour later, Brooke had finished Haley's hair which was clipped up, leaving two locks on the side and her bangs to the side. Haley got up and walked to the mirror to see what Brooke had done to her. Brooke did her own, which didn't take too long. She made her hair wavy and let her long brown hair fall over her shoulders.

The girls put their outfits and looked all at each other in the mirror. Brooke was wearing a strapless red dress with white heels. She wore a simple gold necklace and a gold bracelet on her right wrist to match her necklace. She had decided to add a little touch by wearing two rings on her left hand. One was gold with a little diamond and the other was simply gold.

Peyton was wearing simple low-rise jean short with a yellow strapless shirt. She wore black heels with a long silver necklace with a few jewels at her neck. She wore no bracelet but her engagement ring.

Haley wore a short black high rise dress with a white baggy shirt and black high heels. She wore a simple silver necklace with a silver bracelet, no rings.

Once the three girls where ready, they walked down to be greeted by dumbfounded boyfriends. Everyone made their way to Rachel's house all using Jake's van. On the way, they dropped Jay off at Karen's house. They arrived to the party, which was already fully started full of graduated students.

A few hours after the party was when it had all started. Jake and Peyton were in a heated make out session, while Brooke was sitting down, because her feet where sore, Lucas sitting close to his pregnant girlfriend while Nathan and Haley were just standing watching the party and that's when it happened. The first gunshot was heard and everyone got up starting to panic. Haley turned to Nathan then back to her friends and went for the direction of the gunshot. Nathan warned Lucas to stay with Brooke and leave the house to keep Brooke and the baby safe. He told them that he'd go after Haley. Lucas nodded helping a huge Brooke up and helping her away. Before making his way out, he turned to his brother and said "Be careful and keep out of danger little brother"

Nathan nodded and ran after where Haley had gone. He found her crouching over a body. He bent down and saw Rachel's lifeless body lying on the ground. He put his arms on Haley's shoulders and lifted her up. "She's dead, we need to go somewhere safe" he warned her. She looked up and nodded looking one last time to the lifeless body but just before leaving, she closed Rachel's eyes and followed Nathan. They walked around the house, Nathan always in front to make sure the passage was clear. They walked in the main hallway, but Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Haley back. He indicated her to be quiet. He peeked to see what was happening and saw the man pull out his gun and shoot towards the couch. A yell was heard, then two shots and then the house was quiet again. Nathan pulled Haley back as the man walked their way. They hid in a closet but they could see everything through it. They watched as the man passed in front of them and Haley gasped. The man turned their way and Nathan put his hand on Haley's mouth. The man was about to open the door as a student ran across the room and kneeled down next to the body behind the couch. Chase Adams held the lifeless body of Lindsay Strauss and stopped when he saw the shooter. He ran as fast as he could and the man chased after him. Nathan waited a little making sure the man was gone and got out of the closet taking Haley's hand with him.

More shots were heard as Haley and Nathan ran, four to be precise. Haley had thankfully taken off her heels in the closet. They ran and noticed Jake and Peyton running. Haley screamed their name, and they turned around waiting for them. They got into a room with two doors, ready to make an exit if the shooter came for them.

"Do you know this man?" Peyton asked to them. Haley nodded and whipped the tear that rolled down her cheek. "It's my dad, the one that tried to kill me and almost killed Brooke" Peyton and Jake gasped knowing the man would stop at nothing to kill Haley. They heard commotion from the room and saw a man walk in. They all got up and made a run for their lives. A shot was heard, but they all kept running thinking no one was hurt. Nathan stopped and looked down feeling sick. Everyone turned around and Haley gasped when she saw Nathan's shirt stained in blood. Haley ordered Jake and Peyton to keep running and that they'd be fine. After a few argues, Peyton and Jake left the room.

Nathan sat on the floor against the wall clutching his wound. "Oh my god, Nathan, you got hit" Haley stated the obvious. She put her small hands on top of his trying to stop the bleeding. Haley's white shirt soon turned red of Nathan's blood. They heard a shot and a girl's scream. Haley looked at Nathan recognizing the voice as Peyton's.

Soon, sirens where heard and a man came running their way. He stopped and smirked seeing exactly what he wanted. "Ah, Haley, now I find you." he walked closer and heard people walking towards the room they were all in. He warned Haley that this wasn't over, shot in her direction and taking the run of his life out the back of the house. Haley bent down as he shot and turned around watching the bullet in the wall.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the super long wait! Life was kind of busy, but now here's an update and I hope next one won't be that long. Tell me what you think, suggestions are accepted. **

**5 Reviews = Chapter 19! :D **

**See ya! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Follow me on Twitter: JJWonderland4U **

Haley sat on the same chair next to her baby girl, who was sound asleep in her hospital crib signing softy to her. She got up from her chair and leaned on the side of the crib and reached out for her daughter's hand.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

She continued humming caressing her daughters head gently and smiled as she saw Jamie open her eyes and smile. Jamie wiggled her arms around getting tangled in the wires all attached to her. Haley lifted a wire up and got it out of reach from a very curious Jamie and held her hand playing around with it. She looked up and smiled seeing Nathan, who walked towards his two girls. He put his arms around Haley, kissed her cheek and then kissed his daughter. Haley smiled and turned towards Nathan.

"Did you drop Jay off?" she asked staring at her boyfriend.

"Ya, he didn't want to stay at Lucas and Brooke's he wanted to stay with me and come back. So, I promised him he could come later." He told as he took a seat next to the crib. Haley nodded. "He's a great big brother; he looks out for his little sister."

They turned their attention to the crib when they heard their daughter run out again for the sixth time today. They both got up from their chairs and went to the little baby and watched as the doctors came back in the room and gave her a mask. The beeping sounds soon stopped and everything went back to how it was before. Haley sighed looked at Nathan as he put his arms around her and she put her head into his chest letting out a few sobs. He rubbed her back while keeping an eye in the crib. He sat on the small couch of their daughter's private room and Haley did the same leaning her head on her boyfriend. Nathan rubbed her arm and watched as Haley's eyes became heavy and started closing by themselves. He watched her until her eyes were to heavy to keep open and she fell into a soft slumber.

Nathan tried not to move glad Haley was sleeping. She hadn't slept in over two days making sure to stay by her daughter's side. Nathan had done everything to make her sit down and rest and she had a few times but not long.

Haley jolted up when she heard a beeping sound. She looked around and noticed Nathan right next to her. She looked to Jamie's crib and noticing it wasn't her beeping but another room farther down the hall. Nathan smiled as he saw his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her head.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked sitting up straight. "About four hours" he stated looking at his watch. She leaned back on Nathan who put his arm around her again listening to what she was saying carefully.

"How can someone so small who doesn't even know of everything in the world have such a big disease. She needs to get through this so she could walk, talk, go to school, get her first boyfriend, her prom, her marriage."

"Cystic Fibroses is an awful thing but the doctor said most children with CF get to live till their mid 30s. She'll get all of that and she'll make it through. She a strong little girl just like her mom." He reassured her.

"Yes, but the doctors say she isn't getting better. That's why we're still here waiting for Monday, so she could have her surgery. I just can't believe someone so small needs a lung transplant."

"But the doctors assured us it was going to help her get better." Haley nodded and smiled when she saw her best friend walk in with her son. Jay ran to his parents and hugged them then asking Nathan to lift him up to see his sister.

Haley got up from the couch and walked to her best friend who stood on the other side of the crib.

"How is she doing?" Brooke asked repeating Haley's earlier actions holding the little girls arms.

"Same" Haley told her. "Where are Lucas and Baley?"

"Oh, Baley was feeling fussy so Lucas stayed home with her. He texted me on the way here that he was going to pass by later and see how his niece is going." Brooke said picking up little Jamie. She was careful not to pull on any wires and kissed the girl's head.

"Mama, can I hold her. Please." Jay begged and sat on the chair next to the crib. Haley looked towards Jamie, then Brooke then to Nathan. She was about to say something but Nathan answered for her.

"Baby, Aunt Brooke is holding her right now, you can hold her after" Jay nodded and stayed seated staring at the beeping machines.

Brooke laid Jamie, who had fallen asleep, back in the crib and went to sit on the couch followed by Haley. Jay looked towards Nathan and said "Daddy, I'm hungry. Aunt Brooke didn't feed me before coming here."

Haley and Nathan laughed and turned to Brooke. "You didn't feed him?" Nathan stated joking.

"I did, I made Mac and Cheese but he didn't want to eat it. He said it wasn't good, that there was too much liquid." Brooke defended. They all laughed and Nathan took Jay's hand after kissing Haley and Jamie's head and he told them he would be back soon.

Haley watched her boyfriend and son walk out the door and smiled as Jay pulled Nathan out the room. The room was silent except for the beeping noise of the machine until Brooke interrupted the silence.

"Did you and Nathan get the results of the tests?" she asked. Haley nodded. "So, who's the carrier?" she continued.

"I am. I'm the carrier" Haley stated. "It's my fault if she's here right now." Brooke hugged her best friend and frowned in confusion.

"But if you're the carrier how come Jay doesn't have Cystic Fibrosis?"

"I didn't quite understand but the doctor said something about someone being a carrier didn't always transmit the disease to their children. Example if a mom is a carrier and the dad isn't, and they have three children, the first won't have it because the two chromosomes where from one parent, the second doesn't have it but the third does. It always depends." Haley explained. Brooke nodded and hugged her best friend again.

"It's going to be alright, she's a fighter and she'll make it through. Don't you worry"

-XoX-Naley-XOX_.Hill_XOX-Naley-XOX -Naley-XOX_.Hill_XoX

Peyton sat on the chair in the kitchen liked she'd been doing for the past hours for the past days. She'd received a phone call from Brooke telling her Jamie was in the hospital. She remembered telling her it was good and she deserved it and Brooke getting pissed at her.

_Flashback_

_Peyton was in the living room smashing records against the wall to defuse her anger when she heard the phone ring. She sat on the couch and listened to the phone ringing knowing it was Brooke, Lucas, Nathan or Haley calling to interrogate her on why she wasn't at the ceremony. She heard the answering machine start and heard Brooke. _

'_Peyton, Peyton pick up the dam phone I know you're there and you're lazy ass is just too stubborn to pick up the phone. It's an emergency, pick up the phone. Peyton, come on I know your there if you don't answer I'll just have to come get you. Peyton, come on. It's urgent. Peyton, It's about Jamie, she's back in the hospital and it's not good. Not at all, Hugh Peyton pick up the phone. Damn it Sawyer' _

_She heard the machine go off and went back to going through her records. _

_The days past and Brooke kept calling at least 4 times a day trying to get Peyton to answer. In her last message she threatened to pass by and get Peyton out. And she was right, about half an hour after her message, Peyton heard a knock at the door. She stayed put and waited as Brooke rang the door bell and knocked over and over, hoping she would just leave. _

_Outside, Brooke stood outside waiting for Peyton to open the door. She took the handled to see it was locked. She knocked and screamed for Peyton to open the door. She sighed in frustration and went to the back of the house. She looked through the window and didn't see Peyton. She reached her hand under the balcony and pulled out a key. She smirked and put the key in the back door's locket. The door clicked and she turned the handle, opening the door and closing it again. She laid the keys on the table and walked towards the living room. She watched as Peyton sat on the couch staring at the emptiness. _

"_Peyton Sawyer, how dare you not answer my calls? And let alone let me in? I know your suffering but come on, be logical." Brooke exclaimed walking towards Peyton. Peyton turned around and asked. "What the Hell? How did you get in?" _

_Brooke laughed and opened the blinds and replied "I know where you hide the spare key Peyton." _

"_Why are you here?" she scuffed. Brooke rolled her eyes and stared at Peyton in disbelief. _

"_Peyton, are you kidding me. Haven't you heard my messages? It's about Jamie, she's really not well." Brooke exclaimed. She watched as Peyton's face showed no emotion. _

"_I know she's sick Brooke. I know she has cystic fibrosis and there's nothing I can do about it." Peyton mumbled _

"_No Peyton, that poor little girl needs a lung transplant, and it's risking her life because she's so young. She's the youngest one they've had to do a surgery on but it's so bad that it's their only option" Brooke explained on the edge of crying. _

"_Well, she deserves it. It's her fault that Jake is dead. It's her fault that he's gone forever. If she would have never come, nothing of this would have happened. Everything is her fault and now life has a payback for her." _

_Brooke stared shocked at the words that had just come out of Peyton's mouth. _

Peyton heard the phone ringing and sighed. She didn't move from her place and let the answering machine go on. She expected to hear Brooke's voice but instead, it was someone's she didn't recognize. She listened to the person on the other line and frowned.

'_Hello, this is Dr. Elle child psychologist. I'm calling for Peyton Sawyer consisting the case of Jenny Jagliesky considering mister Jake Jagliesky is deceased. I will like to talk to you as soon as possible. Just call me at 514-765-9722. Thank you' _

The line went dead and Peyton looked up towards the phone. Jenny Jagliesky, Jake Jagliesky. She got up and played the message again noting the phone number down.

-XoX-Naley-XOX_.Hill_XOX-Naley-XOX -Naley-XOX_.Hill_XoX

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :D I hope you all liked this chapter! I was quite proud of it, and i have plot for Peyton. Don't worry, she will get better. Soon, I hope! :P And as for the Naley family, I also have a plan for them. And I also have a plan for Brucas. Don't worry, at first I thought this story was coming to an end, and just now got a very very good idea. Anyone reading my other story Naley Season 8, it should be updated shortly. I'm starting to work on the next chapter. **

**Any Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there? Go check out my two stories in progress. If you do, don't forget to leave a review! :D **

**AND as for this story, I'm reaching my 100 reviews. How about I get them all for this chapter? I've been receiving less and less reviews lately. But anyways thank's for all who are reading and being loyal to my late updates! :D See ya next time!**

**Follow me on twitter: JJWonderland4U p.s. I follow everyone back**

**Check out my new website! :D – www (dot) takemetowonderland (dot) webs (dot) com**

***replace the (dot) by a .**

**I made a picture montage for this story. Check out my website, listed above to see it! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**I do not own anything...**

**Next chapter might have a small time jump! Don't all hate me please! **

**I have 100 Reviews! :D ! YAY! Thanks to Godschildtweedy for being 100! :D I'm really happy! This story is like my baby and it had 100 reviews! :D It made me sooo happy i had to update! :D YAY!**

**Sorry little moment of joy! ^.^'**

**If you want to see this story continue, send in suggestions! My inspiration has ran away... I need to find it to write more frequently and I need your help by REVIEWING and by sending comments/Suggestion and ideas! :D**

**While Writting this chapter I was listening to Hedley's Invincible. I thought it fight with the context of the story right now, so I suggest you listen to that song while reading this! :')**

**IMPORTANT! **** Alright, soo the characters are all 19-20 years old and Jay is 4. Baley is 1 and a half and Jamie is 9 Months. Jenny is 4 years old. If the age doesn't work, this is fanfiction, some stuff doesn't always have to work... **

_**Xox-PT-xox-PT-xox-PT-xox-PT**_

_'Leukemia is a type of cancer of the blood or bone marrow characterized by an abnormal increase of white blood cells.' Most forms of leukemia are treated with pharmaceutical medications, typically combined into a multi-drug chemotherapy regimen. Some are also treated with radiation therapy. In some cases, a bone marrow transplant is useful.' For Patient's too young, we can't do chemotherapy that's why we either do a cell transplant or we shall burn all the cancer cells of the patient'  
_  
48 hours earlier...

Haley's head rested on Nathan's shoulder carefully while he stroked her hair and watched Jay as he played with some toys on the floor. Brooke had just come back from home after leaving home a couple hours before for Baley. Lucas sat next to Haley rolling his fingers and glancing once in a while to Brooke who sat next to him holding a sleeping Baley. All four sat and waited for any news on Jamie, who laid carefully on the operation table while doctors operated on her tinny body.

The hours past and the four all took turns to go home for the kids and come back and wait for news on Jamie's condition. Brooke had decided to pass by Peyton's house to see if she was feeling better and was ready to get life better and start living again. And the first way to start that would be to apologize to Haley and come support her and Nathan during the operation. But as she knocked on the door, she noticed they were no answer like usual and went to the back of the house, took the spare key and walked in. She first made her way to the living room, were she expected Peyton to be. To her surprise, they was no one there. She walked towards the back of the room to get the same result. She frowned and made her way to the kitchen and then outside. She called Peyton a few times but it had gone straight to voice mail.

Back at the hospital Haley and Nathan waited alone while Lucas and Brooke had gone home for a little. Nathan sat up and kissed Haley's head and went downstairs to get some coffee. Jay walked towards his mom and pointed to a man in blue down the hall. "Mama, amiee tere"  
Haley smiled and nodded looking down the hall. "Ya, Jamie is down there, but don't worry your sister will be back soon" she told the little boy. She heard a man's voice down the hall, which she recognised as Jamie's doctor. She stood and picked Jay up when the doctor arrived to where she sat.  
"How was the operation?" She asked immediately.  
"Well, Jamie's fine now but during the operation, her heart stopped and she ran out of air. We were able to bring her back and she's stable." Haley looked at the doctor considering the fact that her daughter almost died. Jay look at his mother and turned his head to the man in front of him. Haley put him down and ruffled his hair.  
"Can we see her?" She whispered not having the strength to talk any louder. The doctor nodded and told Haley the room number and making his way back to the front desk.  
Haley picked Jay up just as Nathan was walking back with two cups in his hands. He handed one to Haley and asked if she had gotten news. She nodded and smiled "She's okay now, but they said that her heart stopped. Our daughter stopped breathing, but they say she's fine now and I'm scared something bad will happen" Haley was on the edge of tears when Nathan hugged her and kissed her head. He took Jay and together they walked to the room Jamie had been transferred too.

They walked in and stared at the motionless baby in the crib, who had wires hung around her tiny body.

"Hey baby girl." She whispered letting the tears fall lightly. Nathan rubbed his girlfriends shoulder for comfort and lifted Jay up so he could see his sister.

Brooke, Lucas and Baley had all come back to bring moral support to the Scott's. The doctors where watching Jamie's vitals closely and glad they were improving. They had informed Nathan and Haley that she'd be able to go home within the next few days if her status stayed the same. They had also informed them that they'd had to continue the weekly visits with the paediatrician Dr. Lauren. (_Thanks for OTHFAN1919 for the suggestions. Oh and Obsessiveprincess and Uniquemenaah) _

Xox-PT-xox-PT-xox-PT-xox-PT

She didn't know what made her come here, but again, here she was sitting here not even knowing what was happening. All that seemed to process in her mind was 'Jagliesky'. The lady on the phone didn't want to tell her anything through the phone and insisted she came to Savannah. Peyton was reculant at first because, she'd never been to Savannah but she knew that's were Jake was born before he moved to Tree Hill a few months before they had met. He'd told her that he moved because he'd been in a hard relationship and decided to move on.  
She looked up when her named was called and followed the middle aged lady into an office. She gave Peyton a seat on the other side of her desk and took her own seat. "Dr. Walsh from the child services" the lady greeted, shacking the younger lady's hand lightly.

The lady looked threw her files and smiled at the young lady in front of her. "Do you know why we asked you to come?"

Peyton shook her head and frowned, still trying to understand what she was doing here. "Well, we asked you to come here concerning Jenny Jagliesky." When Dr. Walsh noticed Peyton's expression hadn't changed, she decided to explain things more in details.

"When Jake lived in Savannah, he met this girl, Nikki. I don't know if you're familiar with her?" Peyton shook her head. "Well, recently, Nikki died of an overdose and her parents deceased a few months back, and since Jake is also deceased, it's come down to you of becoming Jenny's legal guardian."

Peyton sat in shock. Jake. Daughter. Jenny. Legal guardian. Those four words kept going threw her mind. She tried to put it all together but nothing was working. "How, how old is she?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Well, here you go. This is Jenny's information." She exclaimed passing her a document. Peyton opened it and started to read threw it.

_Full Name: Jennyfer Savannah Jagliesky_

_Date of Birth: September 4__th__ 2007_

_Mother: Nikki Jolse (__**Don't know her real last name -_-)**_

_Father: Jake Jagliesky_

She flipped through the pages and kept in mind all the information necessary. "Can I meet her?" she asked closing the file. The older woman nodded, got up and came back minutes later holding a little girl's hand. Her long blond hair fell just above her shoulders and her brown eyes showed fatigue. Dr. Walsh let Jenny take a seat and let the two talk.

"Are you going to be my mommy?" she asked in her soft toddler voice.

Peyton smile and brought the chair closer. "We'll see. Tell me a little about you."

"Well, I really like my doll. Her name is Lucy and she has long blond hair like mine and brown eyes. My grandma gave it to me when I was little and now I love her. Nikki is never home, I'm always with a babysitting, but I don't know why it's called babysitter, because I'm not a baby anymore. I really like school. I never saw Nikki and I was raised by my grandma because my mommy didn't want me."

"You're really smart for your age aren't you? Who taught you?" Peyton chuckled and moved a piece of hair from the girl's face.

"Yes. I am. My grandma taught me everything. She had lots and lots of books. She would read one to me every time before going to bed. She was happy with me, because now I wanted her to read big girl books to me. Before she died, we we're reading _to kill a Mocking bird_. It was really good, but I was never able to know how it finished because she was gone and Nikki didn't want to read to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Marcus, a baby suffering from the same thing *Jamie* is in this story. He's got Cystic Fibrosis and Leukemia... **

**TheRealShantel tweeted me; Jodie, Shay and Ashley on Twiter! SHE TWEETED US! Let me tell you, I screamed during French class -_- Teacher yelled at me but doesn't matter cuz she tweeted us! (I'll get over it someday) **

**Heyy! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**NOTE! Everyone go read Hold you in my arms by Othfan1919 cuz it's awesome! When you do go check her story out (because I expect you too), leave a review! :D And also go and read The Futures not ours to see by Obsessive Princess! **

**Shay and Ashley, you'll probably hate me for being cruel -_- Don't eat me please!**

_Review Replies:_

_**Ace5942**__: Thanks for the review! :D _

_**Ashley**__: Hiii! Thanks for the review girl! Let me just say we had a great night on twitter yesterday with Shay! :D It was awesome! Still trying to figure out why BJG only blocked you... but Shantel tweeted us! :') That made my day! :P _

_I love to kill a mocking bird too! :O It's such a great book! :) Hopee you like this chapter! HAHA Jennybenny, first time I hear that! :P_

_**Kaya17jt**__: Yes I know Leukemia and Cystic Fibrosis are two different things. It's actually made to be there cuz, well just read and you'll understand! _

_**TessyMeeniac**__: I know right? Finally! :D Isn't she? I really hoped my sister was just like her, but she isn't... That's really a coincidence; I just picked that date randomly! :P _

_**Shay:**__ I know, I know, I'm like really really cruel... I did the lil *shoutout* in my A/N: Hope you get your 100 reviews cuz you deserve it! :D _

_I know I'm cruel... Truth is, my friend's baby (she's 19) he has Cystic Fibrosis but he's the cutest baby ever. He's already got a heart transplant so the whole Jamie part is kind of based on him but female version. Thing is, that baby is also suffering from Leukemia (which you'll see in this chapter). _

_No, Naley aren't married. Yet! xD Yes, Haley did move to Tree Hill from Tennessee and then they had Jamie who IS a girl! (I love that name for a girl! :) Sadly, I did kill Jake :( But don't worry; I've got something planned for Peyton! And yes, Brucas have a daughter Baley! And here's my update! _

**Sorry for the super long Author's note! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**-xox-PT-xox-PT-xox-**

It had been 2 months that Haley and Nathan had brought Jamie home from the hospital and since they'd started having more frequent visits with their paediatrician Dr. Lauren. No one had seen or heard from Peyton. Brooke had often passed by to see if she'd showed up, but every time, the house was empty and nothing had been touched. Even thought Haley had felt some hate for Peyton in the last few months, she was worried. She regretted how she'd treated Peyton and how Peyton had treated her. It had taken her some time to realize Peyton was going through something hard and she needed to be alone. She remembered that when her mother died, she blamed it all on herself and on everyone else from time to time.

Haley sat on the floor playing with Jamie, whose condition had improved. When you looked at the little girl, you couldn't tell what she was really going through. Jamie crawled to her toys, sat down and started laughing. Her blue eyes opened wide and stared at the woman in front of her. "Mamamama." She mumbled in her sweet little baby voice. She crawled back to her mother and held her hands. Haley lifted her up and smiled as her daughter bounced.

"Mommy!" She suddenly heard from down the hall, before seeing her son running towards her. She turned around and frowned seeing her son wearing a Lakers jersey while holding two other jersey's in his hands.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"I don't know which one to wear." He pouted and Haley chuckled. She got up after making sure Jamie was safe on the floor and made her way to her son.

"Jay hunny, how about you wear your Raven's jersey to go daddy's work?" His expression changed and he ran back to his room. "I forgot about that one" she heard him yell. She went back to where Jamie sat playing with her toys and picked her up, bringing her to the Kitchen.

After Haley had found out she was pregnant, she and Nathan had decided to find a bigger apartment. Luckily, they'd found one not to expensive with 3 bedrooms not too far from Brooke and Lucas's house.

Jay emerged from his bedroom instants later wearing a different Jersey, just in time as the door bell rang. "Daddy!" He yelled running to open the door. Haley wasn't far behind, still holding Jamie.

"Jay, what'd I tell you about going to open the door?" She stated sternly. Jay pouted but smiled again seeing his father. "Dadadada" Jamie mumbled clapping her hands. Nathan smiled at his small family, kissed Jay's head, then Jamie and to finished placed a soft peck on his girlfriend's lips. He lifted the grocery bags and placed them on the kitchen table. Haley followed him and passed him the baby. She went through the groceries and started to place everything in their appropriate place. Nathan turned to his son and asked if his stuff was ready. Jay shook his head and ran towards his room. He turned back to Haley and sat Jamie on the table, holding her carefully. She tried reaching for the keys on the table and chuckled once she got a reach of them.

She brought them closer and closer towards her mouth, but Nathan stopped her before she could put it in her mouth. "Got any news from Peyton?" He asked. Haley closed the fridge door and shook her head. She turned around and placed her hands on her head.

"You know, I feel really bad because this is partly my fault. If I would have never come here, none of you would have ever been hurt, never would you have been shot, never would Jake have died and Peyton would have never run away." She stated in frustration, on the edge of tears.

"Haley, by coming here you saved Jay's life and yours. Nothing that happened is your fault, how many times do I have to tell you. None of it is your fault. Peyton is a grown woman, she's able to take care of herself and I'm sure she's fine." He tried reassuring Haley. She sighed and nodded. She walked around the counter and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. He kissed her hair and turned her face, so her face was facing him. He placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips until they were interrupted hearing a Ewww from behind them. Haley chuckled and took Jamie from the counter. Nathan let go of both Haley and Jamie and walked towards Jay.

"You ready now?" He asked the little boy, who nodded his head grinning. "Bye baby." Nathan said kissing his daughters head. Haley frowned and pouted.

"Why don't I get a goodbye kiss?" She joked. He laughed, shook his head and placed another kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "Goodbye my other baby." He turned to Jay and just before walking out; he waited, looking at Jay.

"Say goodbye to your mom and sister." Nathan told him. He turned to his mom and kissed her goodbye. He waved and both headed outside. Haley walked to the window and waved her hand. She then took baby Jamie's hand and waved it. She watched the car back up and leave.

"It's just you and me." The young mother stated to the baby. She turned her attention to the time and then back to Jamie. "I think it's time for your bottle and then your nap."

-xox-PT-xox-PT-xox

Not long after leaving the apartment, Nathan and Jay got to Tree Hill high. A few months back, Lucas had been offered to Coach the Ravens, after Whitey had retired. Lucas had then asked Nathan if he'd want to be his assistant coach. Now, both Scott were coaching the basketball team, hoping to get them to the championship. Lucas was also in the progress of finishing his first book about Tree Hill High and the Ravens. Peyton, well no one had heard from Peyton but last they knew, she wanted to open her own Record Label. She was also organising Club Tric, considering Karen was off touring the 7 sea's with her daughter Lily and her boyfriend Andy. Haley was taking care of Karen's Cafe, with the help of Brooke for Karen.

Nathan walked into the gymnasium followed by an overly excited Jay to see that the team where already warming up.

"Hey little guy" Lucas exclaimed putting his hand on the young boy's head. Jay smirked and ran towards the team, to his favourite player of the Raven's team, Quentin Fields. Nathan walked to his brother and stood next to him asking how he was.

"I'm fine. How's Haley holding up with Jamie?" He asked himself. He heard Nathan sight and turned his attention to his little brother. "What's wrong?"

"In the car, Jay asked if his little sister was going to die. He's a really smart boy and he knows something is wrong with her. It just breaks my heart you know, and if he'd ask Haley that question, she'd break down. She thinks it's her fault that Jamie is sick because she was a CF carrier."

"Look man, I think it hurts us all but the doctors told you most Cystic Fibrosis patients make it to 30 years old and more. She'll be fine; she's a strong little girl just like her mother." Nathan smiled and turned his attention back to the game. Lucas kept a close eye on his brother and frowned.

"I know that's not the only thing bothering you, you've been zoned out for the past few weeks. What's actually happening?" He asked. Nathan turned his attention to his brother and took a seat on the bleachers. He watched Jay play with the older boys.

"A few weeks back, we had an appointment with our doctor and they, he sighed heavily and continued. They found cancer cells in Jamie's system. They, they diagnosed her with Blood Cancer. She has Leukemia Luke. She's just a baby how can something so big happen to someone so small?" By the time he finished explaining, Nathan was on the edge of tears. Lucas but his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. His goddaughter had leukemia and CF.

"It'll be fine, I told you she was a strong little girl." He tried to reassure him. "But they said that she might have a bigger chance of making it through. They have hope. They said they caught it when it wasn't too developed. They said that her life is in danger but not yet at a critical stage." Nathan continued explaining.

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Marcus, a baby suffering from the same thing *Jamie* is in this story. He's got Cystic Fibrosis and Leukemia... **

**Is anyone gonna notice my OTH season 5 reference? Or the lil scene I borrowed? (: **

_**Review Replies! :P **_

_ObsessivePrincess_: Oh Hii! (: I had your reply written but my computer crashed so now I've got to rewrite it -.- Yes I got yelled at. Can't remember what for and I'm too lazy to go check what it was... So... I still don't hate you. As of now. I've got to update quicker... :P

_OTHFan1919_: Hola! Doesn't matter most of us are always too lazy to log in. It takes effort -,- I'm glad Marcus I'll be in your prayers. What's happening to him is really sad, but he's a tough boy. Congratulations on your 100 reviews! (: (I know I'm like really really really really late O.o) Oh no! Don't almost cry! I didn't want to make any of you cry

_Ace5292 & sandra1992_ : Thanks for the reviews! (:

_TessyMeniac _: Sorry! I wasn't trying to make any of you cry! :'( Sorry!

_All it takes is a week for a life to change. A week for your all your worries to go away. A week to make you open your eyes and see that you had to continue living. A week is all it takes to turn a whole world upside down, affecting everyone in their own way. _

_Haley and Nathan held their hands as they walked down the hall to a doctor, who waited patiently for them to arrive. They'd dropped off Jay and Jamie at Brooke's house after getting a call from their doctor. They entered the private room and the doctor mentioned them to have a seat. Haley looked at Nathan and he reached out for her hand squeezing it in the progress. _

"_All right, good morning Mr. and Mrs Scott. How are you doing today?" he asked calmly. Haley opened her mouth to say something, but no words where forming. She closed it again and stayed silent. She was too nervous to formulate a full sentence. Nathan squeezed her hand again and turned his attention to the smiling doctor in front of them. _

"_We are fine. Thank you. But may you just tell us why you asked us to come here immediately?" Nathan asked with respect. Haley looked down not really wanting to hear what the older man in front of her was about to reveal to them. For the past months, all the news they'd be getting was never good news. She snapped her head up hearing the man's first words. _

"_It's good news." He reassured them, knowing they were probably freaking out thinking something else was wrong with their baby girl. "When we asked you to come down last week with Jamie Brooklyn Scott is because we we're having doubts after running the previous tests. After re-testing the blood samples we took, we noticed that there wasn't any sign of cancer cells. After going through the previous blood samples, we noticed that there was a mix-up between your daughter's blood sample and another child here at the hospital whose blood was also taken around the same time as you were here." He continued. Haley let out a sigh of relief and buried her head in Nathan's chest. He rested his arms around her petite figure and rubbed his hand behind her back. He heard her sob, but he knew they were tears of happiness. _

"_Are you sure?" Nathan let out. The doctor nodded and Nate let out a sigh of relief and put his head back. He smiled and he let a tear of happiness fall down his cheek. _

_Xxx_

_The car ride home was silence, both overjoyed with the news they'd just received. Yes, Jamie still had Cystic Fibrosis, but both were extremely happy that their poor little baby girl didn't have leukemia on top of that. Haley stared out the window most of the ride and Nathan glanced towards her once in a while. _

"_What's on your mind? Something is obviously bothering you." Haley turned around and leaned on the head rest of her seat. He lifted his right hand from the wheel and rested it on Haley's hip. "Tell me." He continued. _

"_I feel bad." Nathan frowned and glanced at Haley. "You always feel bad, don't you?" he chuckled and she smiled. _

"_I'm serious." She sighed and placed both her hands together. "Another child out there is suffering from Leukemia. That child's parents probably did a test and they told them that their child had nothing and now they're going to tell them that their baby had Leukemia. And it's going to be almost two months, meaning that child has two less months to have a chance to survive." _

_Nathan put his head down and then glanced at Haley. "You always have such a big heart. That's one of the many reasons with I Love You." He leaned to place a kiss on her head but she pushed him back. _

"_NATHAN! Be careful! Keep your eyes on the road please. We have two children at home waiting to see us and I don't want that to be at a hospital. Or even worse, never see us again." She yelled. He turned back his attention to the road and chuckled. _

"_What. What's funny?" she hissed at him. _

"_We are at a red light Hales. Calm down. I wouldn't put us in any dangerous situations." He laughed and finally placed a kiss on her head. _

"_Oh..." she mumbled her face turning into a bright red color. _

"_I love it when you blush." He admitted, even though she already knew it. To that comment her cheeks turned even redder and the light turned green. Nathan accelerated and they drove back home, well to the Brucas Mansion as Brooke often called it. _

_Xxx_

_Nathan parked his car in front of the Brucas house and they made their way to the door. Haley knocked and she and Nathan waited for the door to open. Instants after they knocked, the door flew open and there stood Lucas holding an upside down Jay. _

"_Hi momma." He said. Haley laughed and rubbed her sons head. "Can I. Hmm... He's upside down. Can you. I..." she said not exactly sure of which words to use. She laughed as Lucas put Jay down and Jay's eyes widened seeing his dad. _

"_Daddy!" He exclaimed loudly hugging his father tightly. Lucas opened the door wider to let them come in and together, they joined Brooke in the kitchen, who was trying to feed Baley. _

"_Jamie's down for a nap." Lucas informed them. They all took a seat at the table while Jay ran back to the living room continuing to play his videogame. As Baley noticed her godmother, she wiggled her legs to get free from her chair. Brooke put the spoon down frustrated and sighs. _

"_You had to come in just as I was trying to feed her?" She joked. Haley just stuck her tongue and put her hands out for Baley to walk to her. She picked up the little girl and sat her on her legs. Baley laid her head back on Haley and reached out for her hair playing with it. _

"_You know sometimes I think she likes you more than she likes me." Brooke frowned putting the bowl on the counter. _

"_Nonsense, she just likes seeing her godmother." Haley reassured her best friend. _

"_Enough about Brooke's worries about our daughter not liking her" Lucas smirked at Brooke before continuing, "Why'd you guys get called down to the Hospital?" _

"_Is it something bad?" Brooke added. "Please no. That girl has been through a lot already. She doesn't need anything more piling on top of what she already has." Brooke babbled. Haley smiled and reached out for Nathan's hand with her free hand, the other one holding onto the little girl sitting comfortably on her lap. _

_Nathan opened his mouth to answer but a soft cry was heard from down the hall. He got up motioning to Haley to stay seated and came back a few minutes later holding a sleepy baby. Her head was resting on her daddies shoulder as Nathan held her carefully. He sat back down to where he was, still holding Jamie carefully. _

"_Now, I have to agree with Brooke here. You've got all the kids." He laughed and they all turned around hearing yelling from the living room. The running of little bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor was heard and in came running Jay. _

"_I won! I won!" He screamed before frowning. Everyone laughed and he pouted. "Well, if all the kids are sitting on someone, I'm sitting on Aunty Brooke." He stated making his way to his godmother. Haley laughed and Lucas pouted. _

"_Now I'm the only one that's got no child." They all laughed until Brooke became serious again and asked again why the hospital had called them._

_Haley looked at Nathan and nodded her head for him to do the explaining. He looked down at the baby that had fallen asleep in his arms and turned his attention back to the two adults sitting in front of them. _

"_They were wrong. They told us that they'd somehow mixed up Jamie's blood sample with another child's blood. She doesn't have it. It was a false diagnosis. Our daughter doesn't have leukemia."_

Xxx

She unlocked the door to her house, which she hadn't stepped in the last 3 months. She'd passed all her time in Savannah going to court, signing papers and getting to know Jenny. The two had lots in common, and Peyton had soon found a quick attachment to the little girl.

She'd told all about life here in Tree Hill to Jenny, and the young girl seemed excited to meet all of her friends. Peyton hadn't forgotten to mention that her friend had a son of her age. And that they had two more children, but left out the fact that one was suffering from a dangerous disease.

When she'd signed the final custody paper, it had opened Peyton's eyes. She couldn't live the way she use to. She had to get her strength back and start living again.

She opened the door and let the girl in, holding many suitcases. She placed them in the living room and showed the little girl around.

"And this can be your room. Once we're settled in, we can change it and make it the way you want." She told her opening the door to the guest room. Jenny nodded and ran back to the living room coming back not long after dragging her bags. Peyton smiled and repeated the actions Jenny had just done with the leftover bags.

"Are you hungry?" Peyton asked. Jenny nodded her head and ran towards the kitchen. Peyton followed her and opened her fridge to notice there wasn't much food. She turned to the young girl and smiled.

"Want to meet my friends now?" Jenny smiled and jumped off the stool and ran to get her coat. "Yes, now let's go."

"Okay, just let me go to the washroom and I'll be back."

"Kay, but be quick." Peyton walked down the hall and opened the door. She looked at herself in the mirror before opening the fosset. She washed her hands and dried her hands before pulling her shirt up just a little to reveal a tattooed sentence on her left stomach side.

"_Hard things are put in our way, not to stop us, but to call out our courage and strength._" She read to herself.

Xxx

**R&R **

**Oh, and the quote used is by 'Anonymous' (: **


	23. Chapter 23

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**I have this strange habit of writing my A/N before actually writing the chapter O.o **

**Alright dudes, this story is sadly coming to an end... :'( Just a few chapters left. Then an epilogue... **

**I haven't been getting many reviews lately... :( Maybe that's one of the reasons I haven't been inspired? Either way, leave a review even it's just a little word (: **

**Lots of OTH Quotes in this Chapter! xD**

**Review Replies: **

**Ace5492: Thanks! :)**

**Ash: Are we still on that logging in issu? Haha xD Here is the long anticipated LATE chapter :P **

-...-...-...-

Peyton sat in her car staring in front of her at the cafe. Jenny sat in the back, not really sure what Peyton was waiting for.

"When are we going to meet your friends?" the little girl asked. Peyton looked in her review mirror and smiled. She turned around and sighed. She undid her seat belt and reached for the car handle. She opened the door and reached for the back handle. She waited for the cars to pass and opened the other door for the young girl to come out. She held her hand out for her to hold and together they crossed the streets towards the cafe.

It had been a little over 3 months since she'd left Tree Hill without warning anyone. Someone, she knew they weren't going to be too friendly towards her for just leaving, especially Brooke. She knew she'd hate her or at least be mad at her to have just left while Haley and Nathan where having hard times with Jamie. Haley. Last time they'd talk, she'd blamed her for Jake's murder but getting to know Jenny made her have a whole different opinion about her. She actually felt pity towards Haley, having to go through all she went through then having Jamie and then learning she had Cystic Fribrosis and Leukemia. Hell, she didn't even know If Jamie was alive right now.

Peyton took a glance inside the coffee shop and opened the door. Jenny held Peyton's hand and followed her inside, hiding behind her getting shy. The cafe was quite for a Monday afternoon. It had been full of customers in the morning, most where regular customers that came in every morning for their daily cup of coffee while a few where tourists visiting. Before the cafe opened at 8 o'clock, Haley had been home with her boyfriend and their two kids.

"_Jay! Are you ready?" Haley yelled down the hall. Nathan came in from the kitchen holding a giggling Jamie. He held in the other hand part of Jay's school books. Haley turned around smiled and walked up to him placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Jamie wiggled her hands hitting both her parents in the progress. Haley moved back and held Jamie's hands. _

"_No hitting baby girl. It's not nice." She warned her. Nathan smiled and called out, at his turn, after Jay. "Hey boy. You almost ready, you don't want to be late." _

_A few instants later, a short blond haired, brown eyes young boy came running up the hall. "Okay, okay, I'm ready now." He said running to the kitchen. _

"_Don't run." Both parents called out at the same time. They turned around and smiled at each other. Haley took Jamie from her father and kissed his cheek. Jay came into the living room holding his lunch in his hand. He placed it in his open 'Toy Story' School bag and zipped it up._

"_You forgot some stuff." Nathan warned his son. Jay made a pouting face and stopped to get the books Nathan held in his hand and went back to where his school bag was laid on the floor. He unzipped it and placed his books back in then zipped the bag back up. _

"_Now you're all set for school." Haley laughed and placed her hand on Jay's head pulling it back. _

"_Kiss." She told him. He turned around and hugged his mom while she bent down so he could kiss her. He placed a soft kiss on his mom's cheek then placed a kiss on his sister's head. _

"_Kiss your brother back" Nathan told the little girl who placed a sloppy kiss on her brother's cheek. Jay frowned disgusted and whipped the slime away but smiled afterwards. Haley stood up and kissed paced a soft kiss on Nathan's lips and pushed him away saying he needed to bring Jay to school. _

Haley whipped the counter of Karen's cafe cleaning up before closing. It was just a little past five and the cafe closed in about half an hour. Brooke was placing some chairs on top of the tables while Baley drew some pictures on the couch right beside the window and on the other side of the stage. Nathan was with the kids until Haley finished her shift. While Brooke left around 3 to pick up Baley from daycare, a high school student, Jade, who worked to pay everything she needed. When she'd come over to the Cafe a few weeks back asking for a job, Brooke had found a resemblance to how Haley was before and had decided to hire her. She stayed from 3, when she finished school until 4:30 p.m. so she could head home and do her work. She came every day and worked every day on Sunday for when they had a guest signing and the cafe was crowded.

The door of the cafe opened and both Haley and Brooke turned their attention towards the door. There wasn't anyone in the cafe and they weren't expecting anyone to come anytime soon.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed running towards one of her best friends. "Where were you? Why didn't you call? Do you know how worried we were? You know how pissed I am! You can't just leave for three months and never call or say anything. Wait! You're out of the house. Are you still that old depressed Peyton? Are you still bitchy?" She stopped talked running out of breath and hugging Peyton. "Wow, B. Davis. One question at a time." Peyton mocked.

Brooke noticed the little girl behind her and frowned. She pushed Peyton a little and crouched down to her level. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Jenny" She said smiling and putting her hand out to shake Brooke's hand. She stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"You have lots of explaining." Brooke stated. She turned around to see that Haley wasn't there anymore. She signalled Peyton to take a seat and went in the back of the cafe searching for Haley. She noticed the back door was unlocked and shook her head. She pulled out her phone and texted Haley

**Where'd you go? **

**-Brooke**

She put her phone back in her pocket and went back to the front of the cafe. She smiled seeing Baley with Peyton and Jenny.

"Okay Sawyer, I need explanations now." Brooke said checking her phone one last time to see If Haley had answered. No new messages she read before slipping her phone back.

Peyton sighed and watched as Jenny played with Baley. "It started a few months back when I got a call from a social worker..."

-...-...-...

Haley had slipped off to the back of the stores, grabbed her purse and left. She knew she was being a coward, but it hurt her knowing what Peyton had gone through. It really did and whatever people told her, she knew it was her fault. All of it. When she'd seen Peyton walk into the cafe a few hours earlier, it had been too much. She'd probably left because of her. The only thing Haley hadn't noticed was that Peyton had Jenny with her.

She sat on the sand and watched as the waves crashed against her feet. The water was freezing considering winter was approaching, but she didn't care. It helped her think clearer and escape into a world where no one had ever been hurt and everyone was happy. She heard her phone beep for the millionth time. She reached out and saw it was another text from Brooke and a few missed calls from Nathan. She pressed reply on Brooke's message and typed quickly.

**I'm out to think. No need to worry, I'll be fine.**

**-Hales**

She clicked contacts on her phone and clicked on Nathan's name texting him the same thing she had texted Brooke, but added at the end **Love you xxx**.

She sat on the beach for another few hours after warning her family that she was fine. The beeping of her phone had stopped and she was grateful. It was getting dark and Haley knew that she had to get home to her family soon, but it felt good to stay out and think. Many thoughts ran through her head, some hurtful, some thoughtful. Others where just worries and what if's.

A soft scream escaped her lips as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her petite figure.

"Shhh... It's me." Her muscles relaxed and she leaned against her boyfriend's body.

"How'd you find me?" She asked laying her head on his chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"I knew you'd be here. Every time you have something on your mind, you'd come here and just sit on the sand and watch the ocean. Most of the time, you let your feet touch the water even if it was freezing." She smiled and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"You know me too well." He smirked and kissed her head. They stayed silent for a moment before Haley asked where the kids where.

"I dropped them off at Brooke and Lucas's house just before heading here." She nodded and they both just stayed silent watching the sea and feeling the water crash against their feet.

"There's something about the ocean that helps me think. Music make me feel alive, but the ocean, it helps me think. There's something about how the water crashes with my feet and the smell of the ocean that makes me realise that life Is too short to live in the past. Life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, In fact I think we owe something to the world. Now is the time for us to shine. The time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being." She told him. He smiled kissed her lips and lifted her off his lap. She turned around and frowned.

"What's the matter?" She asked. He sat facing her and inhaled deeply. "What is it, your scaring me."

"It's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while there happening…we grow up complacent with ideas or things or people and we take them for granted an its usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you realize how wrong you've been…that you realize how much you really need it…how much you love it. I just don't wanna do anything to pressure you or drive you away, even though sometimes I can't help it... just like I can't help that I fell in love with you, because I did. When you came into our life, you where a puzzle I never thought I would solve. But I did it and I fell in Love with you. You gave me something I could have never asked any other person for. Love, Happiness and a place to stand in the world. You gave me Jay and you didn't leave when I said I wanted to be with you, both of you. And now, we where graced with Jamie and I couldn't ask for anything else. Over the past years I've learned so much about life and love. And even if I could, I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened between us, 'cause it brought us here, this moment, this ocean. Marry me, Haley." He reached in his pocket and opened a small velvet box revealing a beautiful gold wedding ring.

"Yes. Always. And Forever" She smiled and they kissed passionately.

-...-

**Weren't expecting this now where you? Leave a review and tell me what you taught of this chapter! (: **


	24. Chapter 24

**Follow me on twitter: JJStanatic**

**This story was for baby Marcus, suffering from Cystic Fibrosis and Leukemia. This week, we got a miracle. After many appointments, the doctors said that they'd misdiagnosed him and he doesn't have CF. (: We're so happy and as for his leukemia, they've got it under control. 3**

**Hey guys, again this story is coming towards an end! :( **

**The amount of review I got for last chapter just blew me away! Wow, keep 'em coming! :P **

**Those reviews really inspired me, like a lot and actually made me think that my writing was worth reading. Thanks so much everyone xx here's a new chapter! **

**Review Replies xx**

**Colette21: Thanks so much xx I'm glad you like it (: I know my writing isn't the best and needs improvement but thanks for saying I had a talent, that really made my day. **

**Ace5492 & SHAUN BUCK : Thanks so much xx**

**Hebewe: Heyy! (: Thanks so much for the review xx I'm soo jealous! You speak german :P I'm glad you like this story and where it's going and it was suppose to be suprising the whole 'proposal'. Hope this chapter is up to your expectations about the whole 'Haley Peyton' confrontation. I find its soso and could have been better but that's for you to judge! xD Here's my updated which is not super LATE! **

**TessyMeniac: Haha xD Thanks and you weren't suppose to expect the proposal :P Here's a chapter!**

**xxxxxxxx-PT-xxxxxxxxxxx-PT-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-PT-xxxxxxxx**

_"Stephen King once wrote: 'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again.'"_

That time in the world where everything seems to be going wrong and nothing you seem to do is right, for Haley, all of that had faded away that night on the beach. To be honest, she wasn't expecting the proposal at all but she was grateful that he'd asked. Haley had taken a day off work to stay home with a sick Jay and Jamie, while Nathan headed over to work. It had been a few weeks since the proposal and since they'd announced to their family that they were getting married. Nathan and Haley had already started talking about the destination of the wedding. Both knew they had an immediate attraction to the sea. When they'd started planning some wedding preparations, well the basics, Haley had told Nathan that she'd always dreamed of having her wedding on the beach. They'd finally decided, even thought it was early, that they wanted to say their vows next to the beach close to a patch of purple roses that covered that whole part of the beach.

Haley lifted Jay off the couch and went down the hall to his room. She placed him gently in his bed and covered him with his blankets. She placed a kiss on his head and left him to sleep. He needed it, he'd caught a bad cold and he hadn't been feeling well for the past few days. She closed the door a little; leaving just a crack opened and went back to the living room, where Jamie was playing with some toys.

She picked up a few things that lay all over the place trying to clean up. Having two kids under the age of 5 when you just hit your 20s' was a lot of work, but in the end, it was all worth it. She picked up a picture that had fallen to the floor and smiled seeing everyone around Haley after having Jamie. Around her where Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Karen, Andy and lily. She laughed remembering both Brooke and Lucas's reaction when they had gone to get Jay and Jamie at their house to bring them back home after leaving the beach.

_Both made their way in the car and couldn't wipe the smile that had formed on each their lips. _

"_We're really going to get married." Haley stated more than asking. Nathan nodded and placed his hand on her hip. _

"_We are, but it won't change a thing because I won't love you any less." She smiled and nodded her head. Not long after getting in the car, they pulled in Brooke and Lucas's parking lot. They unbuckled their seatbelts and made their way to the door. Haley knocked and she heard Brooke scream, then Lucas. She frowned and laughed when she saw Brooke open the door. _

"_What was all the screaming?" Nathan asked. _

"_Ah, sorry I was telling Lucas that I was going to open the door." She chuckled and opened the door further letting the two adults come inside the house. _

"_And I was telling her to be quite because all the kids are sleeping." Lucas added coming in from the living room. Haley walked over to the nearest chair and put her hands to her ears as she heard scream a loud and pitchy scream. Lucas and Nathan closed their eyes waiting for her to stop screaming._

"_Brooke! The kids are sleeping." Lucas warned again. Brooke put her hand to her mouth and mumbled sorry and crouched in front of Haley. _

"_When? How? I want to design the dress! It's beautiful. OMG! Naley!" She stated excitedly pulling Haley's hand and staring at the ring. Lucas patted Nathan's shoulder and smirked. _

"_Congratulations bro." Nathan shook his head and laughed. He nodded his hand thanks and asked Lucas where the kids where while Brooke had a fangirl moment over the ring and the to-be wedding. _

_Nathan picked up Jay, while Lucas picked Jamie up carefully, knowing she was a light sleeper. When both got back to the living room, Brooke was finished being over excited and had asked all the questions she wanted. Haley stood up and took Jamie from Lucas's arms and rocked her softly hearing her let out a few short and soft sobs. _

"_Thanks for taking them and not worrying about me." Haley told them before exiting the house with Nathan right by her side. _

She placed the picture back on the desk and picked up a few more toys before being interrupted by a knocking on the door. She took a quick glance at the clock wondering who could be coming over at this time. She knew Lucas and Nathan were coaching and Brooke was at the cafe and she hadn't heard or seen Peyton since she'd came back. Peyton, she knew something was up with her obviously when Jay had come home from school the previous week venting about a new girl in their class.

_"Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked Jay as he got in the car. This was one of the occasional moments where Nathan worked a little later and Haley would go pick up Jay then go back to the cafe with both him and Jay. Then Brooke woud go and pick up Baley and the kids would all hang out until they closed. _

_"It was really good. It was fun. Mrs. Lauren switched us places again, but now I'm happy because she made me sit with Chuck and Andre and Madisson. And we made drawings and me and Andre talked about basketball. He told me his brother played for the ravens. Then I asked him who he was and he told me he was Quentin Fields and I said that I knew him. He said it was cool and then I told him my daddy was the coach." Jay babbled and then stopped when he ran out of breath._

_"There was a new girl. She came today and Mrs. Lauren made her sit with us. She's nice. And she's smart. Madison was happy because now she has a friend that's a girl." He continued. Haley smiled and looked in her re-view mirror to seen Jay staring out the window. _

_"What's her name?" She asked knowing Jay was just like his father and loved having many friends._

_"Her name Is Jennyfer Savannah Jagliesky. I remember because when she came to sit with us, she explained us her name but she didn't want to say anything about who her parents where or how she lived. She said that Jennyfer was her father's favorite name for a girl and the Savannah is for where she was born. But mommy, isn't Jagliesky uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton's last names? Is it possible for two to have the same one?" He explained then asked. Haley's eyes widened and she frowned. _

_"It is possible baby." Was the only thing she said. She kept her attention on the road but at the same time, she tried to make everything fit in her head._

_Jamie continued babbling about his day and how they had all become good friends. When Nathan had gotten home, Haley had approached the subject of Jenny and he'd said it probably was just a coincidence. _

__She walked to the door and unlocked it. She and Nathan had taken the routine of locking all the doors, knowing Jimmy James was still in the wind. He hadn't been seen since the shooting, but recently, Haley had the feeling that he wouldn't wait much longer before he came back. Either way, Haley wasn't going to let him ruin her life and worry her to death.

She opened the door wide and stopped death in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Peyton" she let out.

"Hugh, you can. Come in." She moved out of the way and let the blond come in the house. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Peyton shook her head and took a seat on the living room chair. Haley closed the door and joined her.

Jamie rolled over, crawled over to her mother and sat right between her legs. Haley reached down for her daughter and lifted her. She sat her on her lap while the little girl looked over to the curly blond in front of her. Haley knew that Jamie probably didn't recognize Peyton knowing she'd only seen her a few times.

"How is she doing?" Peyton asked breaking the silence. "I listened to Brooke's messages saying that she had leukemia on top. How's everyone copping?" She continued. Haley laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"You think you can just show up here and take pity for us? If you'd stayed here you would have known that there was a mix-up in between blood samples. We went to get another and she's fine." Haley scoffed.

"Sorry." Peyton mumbled putting her head down.

Haley started at her 'friend' in front of her and observed her different actions.

"You look different. Healthier, less depressed." Haley pointed out. Peyton moved a curl from her face and smiled.

"I feel better. You know, at this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared... Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day... Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good... Struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls - and sometimes... All you need is 1. I left for a reason. I got a phone call a few months back from a social worker. Did you know Jake had a daughter? They called me to tell me that, that little girl that's living with me had no more living relative and if I didn't take her, she'd go into an orphanage and then probably in a foster home.

She's the cutest thing ever and when I look at her, she reminds me of him. She has his eyes and his smile. When I saw her for the first time after driving to Savannah, It scared me because I had nothing but now, I have a part of him. Sure, she isn't mine biologically, but I've just spent a few months with her and already I think of her as mine and Jake's. She's so sweet and smart." Peyton explained. Haley looked down at the little girl on her lap and smiled.

"I figured. When Jay came back a few days ago venting about the new girl, when he told me her name I figured something was up and that it had some kind of answers as to why you left."

The two continued talking about life and truthfully, neither had ever felt closer. They'd come to realize both had much in common. Ever since they'd met back in High School, they'd been friends but never like they were at this moment. Haley liked this feeling of having another friend willing to stand with her and help her through her obstacles and she knew she was going to be there for Peyton. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love and to continue life without them and she knew what it felt like to be depressed. And together, they were going to conquer it along with their other friends, Lucas Brooke and obviously Nathan.

xxx-PT-xxx-PT-xxx-PT-xxx

**Alright, this chapter was mostly Peyton/Haley. ****Hope this chapter is up to your expectations about the whole 'Haley Peyton' confrontation. I find its soso and could have been better but that's for you to judge! **

**Preview into the next chapters to come (:**

**-A Naley wedding! But we all know there can't be a wedding without some drama? What do I hold ahead drama wise for a wedding? That's for you to guess! :P Review and tell me what you think and it might just actually be in the chapter! **

**-A Naley+Jerin+Jamie family outing. This outta be fun xD**

**-Naley have a honey moon!**

**-What's this I see about Brooke and Lucas hitting hard roads?**

**-How's Peyton dealing with being a new mom? And what about the new guy?**

**-Nathan gets an offer he doesn't want to pass out, but will Haley follow him? There in this together, Right?**

**- I see some tension coming ahead xD **


	25. Chapter 25

**For those following me on Twitter, ( JJStanatic ) I tweeted that updates are every Monday, but for those who didn't know, now you do. **

**This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but I promise the next one will be long. **

**I was pleased with the amount of reviews (: Sadly, I just haven't been inspired lately. If you want to send in some ideas, you can. **

**Review Replies:**

**TessyMeeniac: Thanks for liking the story (: I'm happy that your happy that Haley and Peyton are okay.**

**Ace5492; Thanks xx**

**Shaun Buck: I hate logging into phones O.o Haha, shhh. You trying to read my thoughts? I was thinking 'bout doing that :P You'll just have to wait and see xD**

**Hebewe: Trust me, I'm also very lazy. Logging in takes effort :P Here's an update and I'm happy that your happy 'bout the whole situation The wedding is approaching xD**

**Ash: Hey girl xD We're all happy 'bout Marcus (: Glad you like the quote ;) **

**-xox-xox-oxox-xoxo-oxoxo-ox-ox-o-ox-oxoxo-ox-ox**

She shivered as the cold wind rushed through her system. The fall was getting closer and the temperature was getting colder by the minute. For the past few weeks, everyone seemed to have gathered up together and fixed their problems, or they thought so. She bent down to the level of the carriage and fixed the blanket, so the little girl wouldn't get cold. She jumped as she felt two small hands on her back. It had been happening often, everything that happened or any sudden movement around her made her jump. It was getting worse every day as her mother's death anniversary approached. She knew she was safe, but it still made her worried. She turned around and smiled at the little boy in front of her holding a bouquet of leaves in his hands. Haley smiled and reached out for the small bouquet and kissed her son's head. She smiled and laughed as the little boy ran off towards his father, further down the path. She stood back up and placed her hands on the handle of the carriage. She took one glance behind her and continued to walk towards where the two boys where running around.

When she'd finally catch up to the boys, they'd stopped by a small pond in the middle of the large park. She'd placed the carriage next to her as she sat down on the bench and watched the two boys run around and play together. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, snapping a couple of pictures of both father and son.

For a mother, it was the most beautiful thing to see. A father and a son playing together like there was no one around them. She placed her phone back in her pocket and watched the scene that played in front of her.

Eventually, the two boys had come back and they'd sat on the ground, placing a large plaid blanket where they were about to sit. Nathan sat next to his fiancé and kissed her check. Jay covered his eyes knowing that they were about to kiss, and he was right. Nathan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips mumbling 'I love you'. When they pulled away, she smiled and blushed lightly.

"You can uncover your eyes." She joked. Jay peeked through his fingers and seeing that they'd indeed finished kissing he put them down. A soft cry was heard. Haley reached over to the sleeping toddler and pulled her out seeing she was awake.

"Hey there girl, you slept a long while." She told her kissing her soft pink cheeks. Nathan smiled and reached out for a fully dressed Jamie. She looked gigantic in her purple flower pattern winter suits. For 10 months old, the doctor had informed the Scott's that Jamie was small for her age, but probably because of her CF. It had worried both parents at first, but they'd consulted their paediatrician who'd reassured them. And also, she'd been born prematurely which hadn't helped her petite figure.

Nathan sat the little girl down on his lap as straight as he could and held onto her hands. Jay crawled over to his father and sister and placed his head right in front of Jamie's. She laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on her brother's nose. Haley laughed while Nathan smirked as Jay let out a 'yuk' and then whipped his nose with his sleeve. He reached out for where his father's hands where and took his sister's hands lifting her up from her father's lap. He let go of her hands and watched as she just sat down on the blanket. Jay got up and took her hands again and helper Jamie up. She just stood there not moving until Jay lifted her up a little and placed her back a few inches further. Haley smiled at the interacting between her two children and moved to sit right next to Nathan.

He placed his hand on his fiancé's hip and smiled, him too watching the two interact together. He noticed Haley reach out for her pocket and once again pull out her phone snapping a couple of pictures.

"You love taking pictures of them?" He mumbled in her hair as he place soft kisses on her head. She nodded and smiled snapping a few more pictures.

Jay stood up completely and held onto the little girl's hands and she lifted her legs in the air and made herself sit down. Eventually, Jamie stood up from her sitting position and placed one foot in front of the other making a few steps. Haley squealed tapping on Nathan's leg, asking him if he saw her. Even thought she was holding onto her brother's hand for dear life, Jamie was beginning to understand the process of walking.

She placed one foot in front of the other and wobbled around holding onto her brother. Jay smiled and encouraged her to keep going.

"Go Jamie. Go Jamie! You can do it." At some point while helping her walk, Jay had let go of her hands and Jamie had started walking on her own.

Nathan and Haley both watched happily as their daughter took her first steps. Haley stopped recording as Jay picked up Jamie after she'd fallen down, stopping her walking. He brought her back to the blanket, where Haley took her and attacked her with kisses congratulating her for taking her first steps.

"You did it baby girl, I'm so proud!" She told her, while Jamie looked blankly at her mother. She leaned her head to the left and stared at her mother. Nathan laughed and patted his son's shoulder.

"She walked thanks to you boy. You're a big boy. You helped her take her first steps." Nathan told him as Jay smile widened.

"I did help her! Wait 'till I tell Madison, Chuck and Andre! Oh and Jenny" He exclaimed happily. He felt proud that he'd done something to help. Like every other sibling, he wanted to help with the youngest children but he knew he was still too young to do many of the things his parents did for her.

The small family of four sat down in the middle of the large park on the blanket enjoying their little moment to themselves. Haley pulled out a bag containing food for all of them and passed out the appropriate sandwiches to both Nathan and Jay. Once all the sandwiches where separated, she placed hers aside and took out some food for Jamie.

They all are talking and laughing like any normal family. Once they were all done eating, Jay and Nathan moved further from their picnic zone and threw a Frisbee to each other. Haley just sat on the bench with Jamie encouraging both her little men.

The sun was getting down and the wind was picking up. It was getting late and both the kid's bedtimes where approaching quickly. They picked up their stuff and walked towards their car, which was parked further down the path. This time, Nathan pulled an empty carriage while Haley held Jamie's hand in her right and Jay held Jamie's right hand, both helping her wobble around doing her possible to walk.

It took them a good 20 minutes to get to the car, considering Jamie had eventually given up on walking and had decided to just sit down in the middle of the pavement and refuse to cooperate. Jay had lastly gotten her to get up and he'd placed her in her carriage. But still, she refused for them to go anywhere until Jay pushed the carriage. At first, it made Haley mad, considering they needed to get home but finally laughed about it saying "She loves her brother. A lot."

They'd gotten home a little after seven, just in time to give both children baths and then tuck them in. The two had just gotten Jamie to sleep, when little feet came walking down the hall. There was Jerin in his Toy Story pyjamas holding a book in his hand.

"Mama, daddy, Can you read me a bedtime story?" He asked rubbing his eyes lightly. Haley smiled and got up placing her hand on Nathan's hip, as a support to get up. She reached her hand out for Nathan to take it and he did. They walked hand in hand to the little boy's room and helped him up in his bed. Both parents lay with the little boy one on each sides as Haley took the book Jay held in his hands and asked; "This is the book you want to read?"

He nodded and smiled, leaning his head on his father's chest and listening to his mom as she read the book.

"_It was a windy day. _

_The mailman barely made it to the front door. When the door opened, Mrs. Pennington said, "hello", but, before she had a real chance to say "thank you", the mail blew out of the mailman's hands, into the house and the front door slammed in his face. Mrs. Pennington ran to pick up the mail. _

_"Oh my," she said. _

_Tommy was watching the shutters open and then shut, open and then shut..." (__**Book is High and lifted up by Mike Krath**__)_

_-xox-xox-xox-xox-xox-xoxo-x-xoxoxox-xox-oxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-oxox-xox-oxox-xox-xox-_

_Hope you like the chapter (: Cheers to all xx_

_See you Monday with a new update_

_-Jenifer_


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, so Hi It's Monday and I have an update xD Which I almost forgot you peeps! AHHHH!**

**Hopefully this chapter won't be too confusing, if so just tell me and I'll try to clear things out xD**

**For those following me on Twitter ( JJStanatic )**

**You can know officially follow my tumblr account - Replace (dot) by .**

**Walkonthe-ocean(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Or just check out my Profile for details xD**

**Review Replies : **

**Ace5942: Thanks! Hey, your review was different it was in CAPITALS xD Hope that means you really like the chapter? :P **

**TessyMeeniac: haha, I've seen my sister take her first steps, I just don't remember cuz I was still young xD lol Glad you like it :P**

**SHAUN BUCK: Wait! I don't like that. When people are in my head AND when people stare at me! No get out xD Stop predicting my story! :P lol Maybe it was the calm before the storm. You' ll just have to read this chapter and see.! :P hihi! Jay wasn't suppose to help, but as I was writing it kinda tipped it self in the chapter :P Here's a chapter just for all you lovely readers! :P haha.**

**Hebewe: Hey thanks for the review xD I'm glad you like the chapter :P **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

The purple flowers pebbles dropped lightly on the ground as Jenny carefully placed then on the warm sand. Jay stood at the end of the long path holding the basket as his aunt Peyton fixed the final details to the small podium. It was a small wedding with some friend and family. Haley's siblings had flew down from wherever in the world they where and some of Nathan's family and friend had been invited. A few friends from their school had reserved seats in the back with some other people that weren't as important as family and close friends.

She stared out the window, watching as everyone rushed to fix some final details. Everything seemed to pass fast and next thing she knew, she was holding Lucas's hand down the path. Considering, Haley's father wasn't in her life; Lucas had offered to walk her down the path.

Both stood silently as they watched Jenny walk down the aisle first dropping some more pebbles with her left hand and holding the basket around her other arm, as her small hand held onto Jay's. When they were half way down the path, the music started and she started walking down.

The butterflies in her stomach grew more intense as she approached the small podium, we're she saw her two best friends, Brooke and Peyton wearing knee length red dresses and on the other side, her wonderful future husband, Nathan Scott.

She kissed Lucas's cheeks and watched as he when to stand next to Nathan and made her way next to Nathan and in front of the priest. He smiled and mumbled her "You look beautiful" before the priest started talking.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Bob James..."

A shot ran out in the air and the priest fell to the ground. Everyone in the audience moved to hide in between the chairs and the friends on the stage jumped off trying to avoid any future shots. They all jumped to the ground, Haley holding on to her husband. She made a move to get up and go see both her children, but Nathan held her hand back.

"Don't move, stay down." Haley shook her head and told him. "We have to go see Jay and Jamie." Nathan shook his head again and told her that they were both with Karen, along with Lily and Baley.

After a long moment of silence, people started getting up while others yelled 'Someone's hurt' and 'someone call 911'. What happened next was a blur to everyone, Quinn James held onto her boyfriend Clay Evan's hand as he made a move to get up, before him too falling to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Scream where heard throughout the whole wedding ceremony as people fell the ground, each and one of them shot.

One moment, everyone was screaming and the other, there was just silence. Everybody lay motionless on the ground except for Haley, who stood in the middle of the ceremony kneeling in the middle of nowhere crying every tears of her body. Her white dressed was turned red, stained with blood of every invited person.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haley jolted out of bed and put her hand to her sweaty forehead, looking around her to see her boyfriend sleeping deeply beside her. She sighed and sunk her head in her hands relaxing her tense muscles.

"It was just a dream." She mumbled to herself before putting the cover to the side and pushing herself out of bed. She walked down the hall to Jay's room and opened it lightly to see her son sound asleep, clutching to his stuffed bunny. She smiled then closed the door back to how it was before crossing the hall to her daughter's room. She pushed the slightly opened door and walked in, sitting on the rocking chair that laid in the corner of the room. She watched the baby girl sleep not noticing that she had fallen back to sleep.

_She didn't know where she was. Nothing seemed familiar. The field was wide and the flowers where all the same. She looked around trying to find a way out of the field and noticed a little girl with auburn hair and deep blue eyes. She ran carefully towards the young girl, trying not to scare her off. Once she was close enough to the young girl, she crouched down to her level while fixing her purple dress. _

"_Who are you?" She asked the little girl. She stared at Haley, not moving an inch before making movement with her little arms. Haley wasn't sure what to do and decided to ask her another question. _

"_What's your name?" she asked her. Again, the little girl made movements with her arms before pointing behind Haley. Haley frowned and turned around, not sure what to expect and saw an older looking Nathan holding a older Jay's hand and holding in his own arms a little boy. _

"_Jamie?" She asked the little girl turning around. She smiled and nodded her head, making more movements with her arms. Haley tried to figure out what she was saying, but suddenly screamed as she saw Jimmy James put his hands on Jamie. _

_The turned around and saw both her fiancé and both children lying on the ground all bathing in a puddle of blood. She turned back around and screamed as her father plunged a swift knife in to her. She fell to the ground and watched him smile then walk away. _

"_Haley wake up. Haley come on wake up." _

Repeating her previous action, she jolted up, almost falling out of the chair but was held back by muscular arms. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she saw Nathan kneeling in front of her.

"Haley are you okay?" He asked her helping her support herself. She looked around and stared in his deep blue eyes before standing up quickly to see that Jamie was still sound asleep in her bed. Nathan stood up and rubbed her cheek before asking "Haley what's the matter?"

She rubbed her hands on her face and sighed. "Nothing, just a bad dream." She tried reassuring him as she placed her hand on her stab wound scar from a few years back when her father had gone after both she and Brooke. She turned her head around a little and asked him how he found her here.

"I woke up not feeling your body in bed, so I got up and found you here." She nodded and glanced at the clock seeing she'd been in here more than three hours. Nathan reached out for her hand and she took it. She took one more glance towards their daughter before making her way back to the room, following her fiancé.

- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the weeks went by, both Brooke and Peyton helped Haley prepare some wedding plans, Peyton tried adapting to being a mom and both brothers well, both fight into the story somehow. Nathan and Lucas had decided to go see a basketball game in Charlotte, bringing Jerin with them and leaving the girl's in town for the weekend.

All three girls's where staying at Brooke's house considering she had the biggest. Jenny was upstairs with Baley playing together, while Jamie was down for a nap. Peyton, Haley and Brooke where sitting around the table finishing off their supper when Brooke brought up a subject that put some tension in the room.

"Haley, Nathan begged me to approach you with your sleepless nights because he says you won't talk to him and he's worried about you." Brooke said, while Peyton nodded considering Brooke had already talked to her about it.

"It's nothing." Haley denied trying to avoid the subject.

"Please, Nathan told us that he finds you almost every night asleep on an uncomfortable chair in either Jay or Jamie's room." Brooke told her knowing she and Peyton weren't going down without a fight.

"It's nothing; I just like having their presence when I sleep." She told them.

"Haley, he also said you're never in your good state of mind when you wake up." Peyton said for the first time since the beginning of their small argument.

"It's nothing, will you just leave it alone. I must be sleep walking then, there's nothing to it."

"Haley cut the bullshit and tell us what's the matter. If not to us." Brooke pointed to herself then to Peyton. "Then talk to a specialist. Please Haley; even we've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."

"Nothing's wrong and I don't need a specialist." She snapped at her two best friends.

Peyton shook her head and inhaled deeply. "Look Haley, even I see it and so does your kid. Jay came in last week telling Jenny that he was scared of how his mother was acting. Obviously, Jenny told me and I approached Brooke about it. Look Haley, you've got to admit that something's wrong. If not, things can get worse and it could ruin something special. I know we never really got along, but for the past few months, I've never felt close to you, and honestly, we have lots more in common than either of us thought."

Haley put her head back and sighed. "What is it Haley?" Brooke asked trying to get her best friend to open up to her.

"There's nothing wrong." She denied again. Both girls sighed defeated and just shook their head.

"When you're ready to talk to someone and admit something is wrong, then we'll be here. If not, talk to someone." Peyton warned her slipping a card across the table towards Haley. She picked it up and laughed lightly before putting the card back down.

"I'm not crazy and I'm fine." She told them sternly. She pushed the card away from her as if it had some negative effect on her and made her way to the room where a crying Jamie was.

"We never said you where crazy!" Brooke yelled after her, but she was already half way up the stairs.

She shook her head and raised her shoulders. "We tried at least." Peyton nodded and picked the card back up, excusing herself. She walked to the door and slipped the card into Haley's purse knowing that eventually she'd cave in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ticking of the clock was getting him furious. Never had he thought waiting for such little thing would be so long. He tapped his foot while the little boy gowned impatiently.

"Daddy, is uncle Lucas almost finished?" Jay asked his father as he sat up on his chair. Nathan knew the boy was getting bored and truthfully, so was he. They'd been here over 4 hours waiting after Lucas who had left a little over 2 hours ago and hadn't come back.

The general hospital of Charlotte was full of people running around. At first, Jay had tried staring at them to see what they were doing, but had given up after constantly shaking his head from left to right.

"Careful there, you'll get a headache." His father had warned him. They'd went out to the restaurant after the game than had gone to a nearby basketball court, but at some point during their game, Lucas had tripped and fallen, breaking his left arm in two places. They'd seen him after he'd gotten out of the car up until someone brought him to a room to examine him then they'd seen him again for a short period of time, but hadn't seen him since.

Nathan had tried calling Brooke to tell her but her phone was off and no one seemed to answer the house phone number. He'd tried to call Haley, but she hadn't picked up. Looking at the time, he figured she was putting Jamie down for bed and didn't hear the phone. He'd tried Peyton to get the same failed result.

Eventually during their time at the hospital, he'd gotten a hold of Brooke but had made sure for her not to worry.

"_Come on Brooke pick up." He said annoyed as he called her phone for the millionth time that night. Just as he was about to hang up, a voice on the other end made him smile._

"_Hello." The voice grumbled. _

"_Hey! Brooke it's Nathan." He said knowing she was probably going to be pissed. _

"_What do you want Nate. It's almost 3 in the morning." She hissed. _

"_Ya, sorry about that. I just want to say that we're in the hospital-"_

"_What! What happened?" She interrupted him almost immediately. _

"_Oh look who's not so sleepy anymore" Nate joked._

"_Shut up. And tell me who's in the hospital." _

_He nodded, even thought she couldn't see it and said "It's Lucas. But! Before you freak out there's nothing wrong. Strategically. We went to a basketball court and he fell, last we hear of him he went to get x-rays and it said he had a broken arm, but nothing too serious." _

Jay shifted himself from the seat and rested his head on his father's lap, trying to fall back asleep like he'd done before being awaken by the loud sirens of the ambulances. Never had any of them seen a hospital so busy at 3 in the morning.

It hadn't taken Jay more than 30 seconds to fall into a deep probably uncomfortable sleep. Nathan on the other hand couldn't fall asleep so he decided to just watch as everyone did their jobs.

"Heummm..." He heard next to him. Nate turned his hand and laughed at his brother.

"Man, that's hilarious." He commented on Lucas's pink cast.

"What happened? They ran out of wrapping?" He joked. Lucas turned red and nodded. Nathan burst out laughing and Lucas just hit his brother with his uninjured arm. Jay woke up at the sudden scream and turned around to see his uncle in a pink cast.

"Uncle Lucas, why are you wearing pink?" He asked. Lucas just laughed and Nathan repeated his previous remark.

"They ran out of rapping." Jay just stared at the pink cast and shook his head before turning to his dad.

"Can we go home now?" Nathan nodded and picked up Jay. The three of them walked to the exit while Lucas tried avoiding all the strange stares he was getting.

"This is going to be a very long 4 weeks." He commented. Nathan just laughed while Jay looked blankly at both men.

"I don't care what color it is, I just want to sign it." Jay said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That moment where you pass so close to something that you thought didn't exist anymore is one in a million. How about waking up in a place you don't recognize not even remembering who you are. The pain of trying to open your eyes after such a long time of slumber or trying to figure out what you are after such terrible accidents. He knew it and he was going to get through it and find himself again. That moment where everything you know turns out to be a lie, that who you are isn't the real you. And to find out that there's someone out there thinking you're dead. Remembering what it feels like to feel the bullet burn through your skin. He knew all that and he couldn't wait to get it all over with. He wheeled himself in the room, after losing full usage of his legs, and placed his chair where he'd normally sit.

He stared at the lady in front of him and took a deep breath. She opened her file and pulled out some pictures.

"Mr. Howard, like you asked, we've been searching everywhere and all those painful months of waiting for our phone call, well I think it was worth the wait. She placed the picture in front of him and he picked it up trying to remember who the two people in the picture where.

There was something about the face that seemed familiar, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

"Who are they?" He asked the lady.

"The little girl there is Jenny Jagliesky and she's your daughter. The blond lady there." She said pointing towards the picture. "Is your wife. When they learned you were supposedly diseased, the blond here, Peyton Sawyer Jagliesky, got full custody of her after her last living relatives died. Peyton was the last living contact, considering according to these files, none of you knew about her." The lady explained. He nodded trying to absorb all the facts he could. Over the month's, he'd learned to live with who he was now and try to find himself again.

"Owen Howard isn't my real name then?" he asked. The lady shook her head and pulled out another picture, this time of him and Peyton.

"No, your full name Is Jake Jagliesky."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Haha! Cliffy! :P Someone *caugh* Shaun Buck *caugh* had seen this coming, but hopefully not all of you did? **

**See you all Monday? Unless you all send lots of wonderful reviews to get an earlier chapter (: **

**Send in you love by reviewing xx**

**- Jenifer**


	27. Chapter 27

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**Wow, I was blown away by the amounts of review. I think the total count was like 12 or something like that. Keep them coming, can we make it 13? (: It could be my Christmas present?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!**

**Alright, I have a reason this wasn't posted on Monday. First, the chapter wasn't finished (ya I know, I do everything last minute) and then me Jodie, Ashley and Shay have this thing going on since a few months back as to a present to each of us, we post something on here (Fanfiction). **

**Sooo, here is chapter 27! (:**

**Don't forget to review, make it my Christmas present? **

**If there are any Castle fans here, go check out my new story, Always there for you (:**

**The way the chapter turned out might be really bad, since I started it on my phone and went I sent it to continue on the computer, it messed it all up :S **

**I might be breaking the Christmas spirit, but this story is soon going to hit an end... As for a Sequel, I'm not sure... Depends on all you wonderful reviews xx**

**xox- Memories–xox-**

Moments felt like seconds. Minutes felt like hours. Days felt like weeks. Months felt like years. She rubbed her fingers remembering the old man that sat in front of her formulate words about what condition might have unravelled after her traumatist before.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" He'd told her simply. She'd finally opened up to him and told her what she was feeling. The first few sessions she didn't talk much, but the man had told her some things about him and it had made her break her wall that she had put up. 

"I don't have PTSD" She denied. She wasn't crazy, she didn't have any kind of stress.  
"Everything you told me screams PTSD." She'd sighed and past her hand in her hair.  
"If I have PTSD, what can I do to make it go away?" She had asked the older man knowing that everything was tearing her family appart. 

"Open up to your family, be happy, don't let the past break you. Live for the futur, turn the page." She looked to her right out the window and watched as snow covered Tree Hill. Christmas was approaching and all this drama was ruining the holiday illusion. 

"What if I can't?" She told him. 

"Let's take this from the beggining. Your mother died after you'd told her you where pregnant." She nodded and wispered "I was 16" 

"Alright, then your dad take it on you and turned to drugs?" She nodded again and continued the tale. 

"Yes, and he'd beat me, while I was pregnant." The old man's expression was plain, but Haley had noticed behind his deep brown eyes some sadness. 

"After giving birth to you son... Jerin, you moved here to Tree Hill from..." He ended his sentence forgetting where she was from. 

"Tennesse" She mumbled. 

"And then you fell in love with Nathan Scott but someone at the school was treatening you?" 

"Yes, exactly and we went out together and he found out about Jerin. I was happy for once in my life and then my dad, I can't even call him that anymore, he came after me and my friends. He kidnapped me, stab me and abandonned me on the river court to die. He also hit my best friend, Brooke by a car. She got lots of bad injuries and she lost a baby. She was pregnant at the time, she lost the baby, but they found out she was pregnant with twins." She closed her eyes fighting the tears remembering how guilty she felt about all that had happenend. Both Lucas and Brooke had Baley, but if none of this would have happened, they would still have their other baby, Baley had lost a twin. She was a fighter. 

"Then, you all made it out well and they couldn't found your father. Many years later, he opened fire on your schoolmates at a graduation party. 4 lost life and 5 where injured, including your boyfriend and your best friend's husband." He continued repeating everything she'd already told him. He stopped talking trying to see if all this was too hard for her. 

"Are you okay to continue?" He asked her. 

"Hum, ya. I'll be fine." She told him after whipping the tear that had fallen. 

"Then, years later you had your daughter who had Cystic Fibrosis and Peyton fell into a depression saying everything was your fault, then she disappeared and came back a few months later with a little girl and her feeling better." 

"Ya, and now we're all happy, well kind of. Nathan and I are suppose to get married in a few months but I have this really bad feeling that something's going to happen and it's been making me go crazy." She admited. 

"Now, I'd like to know what triggered these bad feelings?" He asked her. 

"I'm not sure, it started one night as me getting nightmares. I would go in Jamie's room and Nathan was really worried..." 

_Repeating her previous action, she jolted up, almost falling out of the chair but was held back by muscular arms. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she saw Nathan kneeling in front of her._

"Haley are you okay?" He asked her helping her support herself. She looked around and stared in his deep blue eyes before standing up quickly to see that Jamie was still sound asleep in her bed. Nathan stood up and rubbed her cheek before asking "Haley what's the matter?"

She rubbed her hands on her face and sighed. "Nothing, just a bad dream." She tried reassuring him as she placed her hand on her stab wound scar from a few years back when her father had gone after both she and Brooke. She turned her head around a little and asked him how he found her here.

"I woke up not feeling your body in bed, so I got up and found you here." She nodded and glanced at the clock seeing she'd been in here more than three hours. Nathan reached out for her hand and she took it. She took one more glance towards their daughter before making her way back to the room, following her fiancé. 

"I see, now I remember saying that they had gone to Charlotte with your son and you and the girl where together and you all had a night out. That's when they approached your situation and Peyton told you to come see me." 

She nodded her head and pushed a light brown lock that had fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

"What happened when they came back?" 

She sighed and continued to explain. "The boys had arrived late Tuesday Morning at the cafe after their weekend. Jay was happy that he'd missed school..." 

_Haley was wiping the counters at Karen's cafe, while Brooke was refreshing the coffee. Like every morning, She'd dropped Jamie off at her special Day Care and Brooke had dropped Baley. Peyton had dropped Jenny at school and passed by the cafe in the morning, but hadn't staid long saying she had somewhere to go.  
_

_"Hey, do you know when the boys will be back from their road trip?" Haley asked Brooke.  
_

_"Not sure, they said they would arrive before supper." Haley nodded and threw the rag in the sink, walking back behind the counter. She saw one of their clients finish their food and walk towards them. _

_She went to the cash, as he paid his food and left.  
_

_"Hey Girls, guess what!" They heard Peyton exclaim as she entered the cafe. Both girls turned their attention to the blond that had just entered the cafe.  
_

_"What is it?" They asked simuntanisly.  
_

_"I got a call from Karen. Guess what she wanted." She waited and laughing seeing her two friend's blank expressions.  
_

_"She said that she wanted me to lend me the upstairs part of Tric. She asked me to take that part and open a record studio. She told me that it was a christmas present and after everything, she wanted me to have it." Both girls squeeled and went to hug the curly blond.  
_

_A knock on the window broke the girls of their imbrace and in came running Jerin.  
_

_"Mama!" He yelled as he attacked her in a hug.  
_

_"Hey baby did you have fun?" She asked him, placing a soft kiss on his head.  
_

_"Yes, and we went to the hospital..." Haley frowned while Brooke and Peyton let out a laugh as Lucas walked in.  
_

_"Uncle Lucas has a pink cast, mama." He turned towards his father and uncle and waved.  
_

_"Jay, we've already told you never to run away like that." Nathan told him sternly.  
Haley raised an eyebrow at her son and he just smirked.  
_

_"Well, Well, looks like your gonna be a joke for a while." Brooke told her boyfriend placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
_

_"Aunty Peyton, is Jenny at school?" He asked.  
_

_She nodded. "Not everyone gets to miss 2 days of school."  
_

_He smiled and pointed to himself. "I missed two days of school and it was really fun!" He exclaimed.  
_

_"Yes, but you know you were only aloud to miss it because I had already talked to your teacher." He smiled and each left their own way._

"Okay, and then that's when the tension between you and your fiancé began?" Haley nodded her head and continued explaining.

"We went to pick up Jamie after closing the cafe and we headed home. We had fun with the kids and then once they were put to bed, we started arguing..."

_The little family sat around the table enjoying their food and exchanging little stories. The night approached fast and soon came the time for Jamie's bed time. Haley had gone to put her to bed while Nathan stayed downstairs with Jay. _

_She put the little girl down in her crib and rubbed her head until she fell asleep. Making sure she was safe, she closed the door slightly and walked downstairs. _

_Hours pasted and then came Jamie's night time. Nathan had gone to tuck him in and read him a short bedtime story, while Haley relaxed on the couch with a cup of coffee. He came back about half an hour later and snuggled close to his fiancé. _

"_What have you been up to?" He asked her grabbing her head. She shrugged and laid her head on Nathan's muscular torso. _

"_Have you talked with the girls?" He asked. She looked up and sat straight. _

"_You think I have a problem?" She hissed. _

"_No, I just want you to feel safe, you've been acting differently and I want you to be okay. I hate seeing you hurt." _

"_I am okay Nathan. Just some bad dreams, we have them all. "_

"_But Haley, you know that with everything that's happened, I don't want it to all come back to you and you feel sad and depressed. Last night, Jamie asked me why his mama wasn't all happy anymore. I had to tell him that you where just sad but everything was going to be okay. I'm in this with you Hales, you're not going through this alone. If only you let us help you." He pleaded. _

"_I don't want your help and I don't need your help. It's my life and I'm fine. I am perfectly fine." _

"_Hales, you're only hurting yourself more by making yourself think your okay. I see it, Lucas sees it, and Brooke and Peyton see it. Hell, your kids see it, Jenny sees it. You've got to let us help you."_

"_You know what; you don't know anything about what's going on in my head. And just for that, goodnight, hope you enjoy your stay on the couch." She stood up, grabbed him a pillow and a blanket, and threw it at him before making her way to the bedroom and closing the door. _

"Have you noticed yet what's causing all of this pain and hurt towards you and your family?" The old man asked Haley. She looked up and nodded.

"I think I do."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I build this wall because I don't want to hurt them, but by doing that, I hurt them even more." She said.

"And what are you going to do to prevent that?" He asked her.

"Let them in." She mumbled.

"That's good Haley, now I'll be seeing you same time next week?" She nodded and stood up, grabbing her purse and thanking the old man in front of her.

"Goodbye Sir." He smiled at her before putting his clipboard down. He watched Haley walk out and sighed when the door close. He got up and headed towards the coffee machine. He put it on and froze feeling a gun pressed to his temple.

"You move, you die. You don't listen, you die." The man had told the psychiatric. He nodded and listened to the man's instructions.

"You tell me everything about the session you just had with Haley James."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm bad with cliffies :S **

**Alright, read an review, might have a chapter earlier ( I PROMISE) **

**Jenifer xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**Author's note is at the bottom (:**

**xox- A Day after tomorrow –xox-**

She opened her eyes as the sunshine reflected on her face. She scrunched her nose and rubbed her face. She turned around and stared at the sleeping figure of her fiancé. It had been a few days since her last session with her psychologist.

She smiled as Nathan opened his eyes. "Hi." He mumbled.

It took her some time to reply, but eventually, she let out a small "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" She smiled and kissed his nose. "I feel fine. Happy. Good." He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her petite figure. He kissed her cheek and stared in her light brown eyes.

A soft cry broke their moment of peace together. Haley looked at the men next to her and sighed. "I'll go." She mumbled as he attempted to grab her hand.

"I'll go, stay in bed." He told her getting up. Haley smiled and stole a kiss from him before he walked out and went to Jamie's room. She rolled over and stared at the sealing. She let out a long sigh before pushing the covers aside and pulling herself out of bed. She pushed her long auburn hair behind her ear and rubbed her face, sitting legs hanging from the side of the bed.

"Come on Haley, it's just another day." She sighed before getting off the high bed and walking out of the room. She walked across to Jay's room, peeking inside to see him still sound asleep. She smiled before closing the door, leaving it just a crack opened, and heading down to Jamie's room, where she found Nathan bouncing Jamie lightly on his knees.

Haley leaned on the door and smiled at the scene before her. This was her family, this was where she belonged.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was alone. Her and Jamie. The little girl sat happily on the floor playing with her toys while Haley sat on the couch watching her. Nathan and Jay had gone to Tree Hill High for a basket ball game. Jerin had begged his mom to go with his father, and eventually, she caved in. The cafe was closed, holiday.

Haley took a glance at the toddler, whom was playing with her toys, before making her way down the hall. She opened their storage closet. They never really went in it; it was mostly for old stuff they just didn't throw out. She moved a few plastic boxes, before pulling out a black leather box. She took the handle and blew on the dust covered box. She placed it on the floor before putting the plastic bins back in the closet and making her way back to the living room.

She put the box down on the floor and unclipped the small silver clips on both sides of the box. She lifted the cover and started at the guitar in front of her. She hadn't used her guitar in over 6 years, and it felt weird to have it there in front of her.

Jamie dropped the toy she was playing with and crawled to her mother. She reached out for the unknown object in front of her and touched the string. She giggled as it did a soft noise.

"Ya baby. It makes music. That's a guitar." She told her rubbing the little girl's short dirty blond hair. She pulled the guitar out of the leather case, being careful not to hit her daughter's head.

She placed the instrument on her lap playing a chord. She smiled as she felt the cords vibrate against her fingers. She missed that feeling of music. When she was little, her mother had bought her a guitar and every since, there was something about the music that made her feel different. Alright and Happy. Kind of like the feeling of the ocean hitting her feet and the feeling of the sand against her body.

She played a couple cords, remembering almost everything she was once thought about playing guitar.

"Mama" Jamie giggled clapping her hands. Haley smiled and chuckled at the little girl as she reached her hand at the guitar resting on her mother's lap.

"Up" She mumbled. Haley smiled and helped the little girl up next to her mother. Haley played some cords until eventually, she caught onto a song.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid**

**To fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

"_Ah, you must be our new student, come in." The teacher told her. "Just have a seat next to Nathan Scott." _

_She looked at Nathan and immediately, Blue met brown. Their eyes were locked for a couple of instants before she snapped out of it and took a seat next to him. From the other corner of the room, Rachel looked at the two and was furious. The new girl had just arrived and was already making Nathan fall for her charms. Well no one had Nathan; he was reserved for Rachel only. _

_After class, Haley walked out and was stopped by Nathan. "So, you're new girl" she looked at him and nodded. _

_Somehow, she had butterflies in her stomach. __**He is quite hot**__ she thought. __**Haley, you can't find someone hot, you've got a son to think of.**__ "_

_Yes" she replied. "What's your next class?" he asked "Hmm... -She looked at her schedule- Mathematics", "it's right next to my class, how about I bring you there?" he said. _

"_That would be nice" she smiled and followed his as he guided her to her class room. _

**One step closer**

_Nathan took her close in her arms as she cried. "Shhh... no one will hurt you anymore, I'll be here and Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake will be there for you" He kissed her head and a while later, Blue meat Brown once again and Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. She kissed him back but once she realized what was happening, she pulled back and said "I'm sorry Nathan but I can't do this, as much as I like you, I can't be doing this right now. It's not just me there's something else that I have to figure out before I trough myself in a relationship, I'm so sorry"_

**I have died everyday**

**waiting for you**

**Darlin' don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**

Nathan sat on the floor against the wall clutching his wound. "Oh my god, Nathan, you got hit" Haley stated the obvious. She put her small hands on top of his trying to stop the bleeding. Haley's white shirt soon turned red of Nathan's blood. They heard a shot and a girl's scream. Haley looked at Nathan recognizing the voice as Peyton's.

When he got in, he noticed the door was unlocked; he got worried Haley always locks the door he thought. He walked in the house and noticed that most of the lights were closed. He then came to the conclusion that Haley was sleeping and left the door unlocked in case he forgot his keys. He made his way to the bedroom, but when he got inside, he didn't see Haley. He opened the light and saw that the room was covered in blood, Haley's blood. Nathan panicked and called the first number on his mind; Brooke's.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty I know she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything **

**Take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath, **

**Every hour has come to this**

_Haley's head rested on Nathan's shoulder carefully while he stroked her hair and watched Jay as he played with some toys on the floor. Brooke had just come back from home after leaving home a couple hours before for Baley. Lucas sat next to Haley rolling his fingers and glancing once in a while to Brooke who sat next to him holding a sleeping Baley. All four sat and waited for any news on Jamie, who laid carefully on the operation table while doctors operated on her tinny body.  
_

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**

_A soft scream escaped her lips as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her petite figure. _

"_Shhh... It's me." Her muscles relaxed and she leaned against her boyfriend's body. _

"_How'd you find me?" She asked laying her head on his chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on her head. _

"_I knew you'd be here. Every time you have something on your mind, you'd come here and just sit on the sand and watch the ocean. Most of the time, you let your feet touch the water even if it was freezing." She smiled and a small chuckle escaped her lips. _

"_You know me too well." He smirked and kissed her head. They stayed silent for a moment before Haley asked where the kids where. _

"_I dropped them off at Brooke and Lucas's house just before heading here." She nodded and they both just stayed silent watching the sea and feeling the water crash against their feet. _

"_There's something about the ocean that helps me think. Music make me feel alive, but the ocean, it helps me think. There's something about how the water crashes with my feet and the smell of the ocean that makes me realise that life Is too short to live in the past. Life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, In fact I think we owe something to the world. Now is the time for us to shine. The time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being." She told him. He smiled kissed her lips and lifted her off his lap. She turned around and frowned. _

**Waiting for you**

**Darlin' don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a **

**Thousand more**

"_It's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while there happening…we grow up complacent with ideas or things or people and we take them for granted an its usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you realize how wrong you've been…that you realize how much you really need it…how much you love it. I just don't wanna do anything to pressure you or drive you away, even though sometimes I can't help it... just like I can't help that I fell in love with you, because I did. When you came into our life, you where a puzzle I never thought I would solve. But I did it and I fell in Love with you. You gave me something I could have never asked any other person for. Love, Happiness and a place to stand in the world. You gave me Jay and you didn't leave when I said I wanted to be with you, both of you. And now, we where graced with Jamie and I couldn't ask for anything else. __Over the past years I've learned so much about life and love. And even if I could, I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened between us, 'cause it brought us here, this moment, this ocean. Marry me, Haley." He reached in his pocket and opened a small velvet box revealing a beautiful gold wedding ring. _

"_Yes. Always. And Forever" She smiled and they kissed passionately._

**And all along I believed**

**I would find you**

**Time has brought**

**Your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a **

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**

_For a mother, it was the most beautiful thing to see. A father and a son playing together like there was no one around them. She placed her phone back in her pocket and watched the scene that played in front of her. _

_Eventually, the two boys had come back and they'd sat on the ground, placing a large plaid blanket where they were about to sit. Nathan sat next to his fiancé and kissed her check. Jay covered his eyes knowing that they were about to kiss, and he was right. Nathan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips mumbling 'I love you'. When they pulled away, she smiled and blushed lightly. _

"_You can uncover your eyes." She joked. Jay peeked through his fingers and seeing that they'd indeed finished kissing he put them down. A soft cry was heard. Haley reached over to the sleeping toddler and pulled her out seeing she was awake. _

"_Hey there girl, you slept a long while." She told her kissing her soft pink cheeks. Nathan smiled and reached out for a fully dressed Jamie. She looked gigantic in her purple flower pattern winter suits. For 10 months old, the doctor had informed the Scott's that Jamie was small for her age, but probably because of her CF. It had worried both parents at first, but they'd consulted their paediatrician who'd reassured them. And also, she'd been born prematurely which hadn't helped her petite figure. _

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

_They all are talking and laughing like any normal family. Once they were all done eating, Jay and Nathan moved further from their picnic zone and threw a Frisbee to each other. Haley just sat on the bench with Jamie encouraging both her little men. _

_The sun was getting down and the wind was picking up. It was getting late and both the kid's bedtimes where approaching quickly. They picked up their stuff and walked towards their car, which was parked further down the path. This time, Nathan pulled an empty carriage while Haley held Jamie's hand in her right and Jay held Jamie's right hand, both helping her wobble around doing her possible to walk. _

**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darlin' don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**

_Repeating her previous action, she jolted up, almost falling out of the chair but was held back by muscular arms. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she saw Nathan kneeling in front of her. _

"_Haley are you okay?" He asked her helping her support herself. She looked around and stared in his deep blue eyes before standing up quickly to see that Jamie was still sound asleep in her bed. Nathan stood up and rubbed her cheek before asking "Haley what's the matter?" _

_She rubbed her hands on her face and sighed. "Nothing, just a bad dream." She tried reassuring him as she placed her hand on her stab wound scar from a few years back when her father had gone after both she and Brooke. She turned her head around a little and asked him how he found her here. _

"_I woke up not feeling your body in bed, so I got up and found you here." She nodded and glanced at the clock seeing she'd been in here more than three hours. Nathan reached out for her hand and she took it. She took one more glance towards their daughter before making her way back to the room, following her fiancé. _

**And all along I believed**

**I would find you**

**Time has brought **

**Your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a **

**Thousand more**

She watched the sleeping Jamie that had fallen asleep to the musical sound of her mother's voice. Haley put the guitar back in its box and lifted Jamie up, bringing her back in her room. She kissed her head and smiled at the little girl, before exiting the room. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and sat back down, putting the instrument back on her lap. She brushed her fingers against the chords and smiled.

"What the hell!" She yelled as the door flew open, and in came a pretty ecstatic Brooke, followed by Peyton. Brooke ran into the living room and frowned watching her best friend holding her guitar.

"Girl, you need to learn to lock your door." Peyton exclaimed entering, at her turn in the room.

"It was supposed to be locked." She told them, confused.

"Anyways, are you playing again? How come you're playing? You used to play when you where depressed. Are you going into a depression? OMG you're playing again!" shouted Brooke.

"Hold on Brooke, let the poor girl answer one question at a time."

Haley took the strap off her shoulder and lifted the guitar by its end, putting it back where it belonged. "I don't know, going through the closet, I found it."

She didn't say much, she just closed the box and pushed it aside. "Why are you two here anyways?" She asked them.

"Well, we were thinking since the kids are all at school and daycare, we can go shopping!" Whenever someone was free, obviously Brooke always asked to go shopping.

"Actually, I have Jamie and she just went down for a nap." She told them pointing to the little girl's room.

"Hey, talking about Jamie, so what are you doing for her FIRST birthday?" The curly blond asked smiling.

"Nathan and I have talked about it a little, thinking about doing her a little party with the family and some friends." She smiled and the 3 girls sat on the couch, deciding to stay here and talk instead of going out to shop.

"Oh and Haley, your wedding dress is finished." Brooke told her. Peyton nodded and added. "Oh and it's beautiful. You'll love it."

Haley chuckled and frowned. "Hey! Why did you see MY wedding dress and I haven't yet? That's not fair." She exclaimed laughing. Peyton just grinned. They hadn't been friends again for long, but if someone saw them, they would have never guessed that just months ago, both hated each other. Even though the good times, there was still tension in the air.

"That's because Brooke begged me to come help her, well help her as hold her needles and stuff." All three laughed and Brooke's cheeks turned red.

"I needed an assistant." She mocked.

"Right" Both Haley and Peyton said at the same time. It was silent in the room for a little until Haley interrupted it.

"What really brought you girls here? Did Nathan beg one of you two to come check on me and you dragged the other?" She asked them, wanting their most honest answer.

Both girls glanced at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After both kids had been put to bed, Haley and Nathan cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. At the table, Jay had talked all about his day with the Ravens and talked specifically about Quentin Fields, one of the players. He'd explained that he had taped his wrist and played some basket ball with him.

He had gone to be straight away, which both his parents where thank full for. Now, they just sat in silence not really caring about the movie.

"Why?" She suddenly asked him. He looked at her and frowned.

"What?" He didn't know why, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to turn into a very happy conversation, just by her tone.

"Do you not trust me?" Now, he was confused.

"I trust you Haley, you're the person I trust the most. What's the matter?"

"Why did you do it then? Why did you ask Brooke and Peyton to come over and check on me? What, did you think I was going to kill myself? Harm our daughter?" Now she was yelling. She was mad.

"Haley, I would NEVER EVER think that you'd harm anyone, nor yourself. Never, I believe in you." He tried reassuring her.

"Then why'd you do it? Why do you keep on doing it?" She hissed. He didn't know what to say, he was shocked. It was rare that she used this tone with him. It wasn't a strong pissed tone, more like a hurt, sad, confused and mad tone.

"I... I... I don't like to see you hurt."

"I'm not hurting!" She exclaimed rubbing her hands over her face and getting up. "I am fine!"

"Haley, you don't seem fine, and you need to admit it. I talk with your doctor, you went to his appointment ONCES! Were where you the other times? And now I can't even get a hold of him."

"Are you thinking I did something to him? What the hell is wrong with you?" He stood up to. Their faces inches from each others.

"No Haley, what I mean is you're shutting everyone out, everything you have. You don't deserve to be this sad, you need to be strong. Let me in, we're in this together." He rubbed her cheek, but she snapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She told him quietly. "You know what you deserve? A couch. You're not sleeping in the room; you can sleep on the couch."

She walked off taking blankets and dropped them lightly on the couch. She didn't look at him before walking off and locking herself in the room.

"HALEY!" He called after her, before sighting and fixing his 'bed' for the night, hopefully.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**HIIII! This chapter was actually suppose to be posted last night, but I have my reasons and it's out now. How long have you been awaiting this chapter? Ya I know. Be mad. But not too much. Show your love by reviewing please3**

**So, like I've said, this story is sadly coming to an end. I already know how it's going to finish! :P Maybe 4-5 chapters left xD**

**Hum, My excuse for not doing review replies right now; I hurt. (Help me by reviewing). I'm too lazy to go open FF and check the reviews, and I just want this chapter out. **

**I had this whole A/N planned out, but I'm just not feeling good, so I have nothing more to say. **

**Review and try to make me feel better? **

**Oh ya, and this Chapter is for Ashley3 Be strong (: **


	29. Chapter 29

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic & PrincessJJKatic**

**Follow me on Tumblr: walkonthe-ocean (.) tumblr (.) com "Take braquets off"**

**Authors note at the bottom xD**

**-x-Someone once told me –x-**

"He sat down listening to the intercom lady person as she said his flight number. 'L.A. Tree Hill Gate 12. L.A. Tree Hill Gate 12.' He picked his carry on and placed it on his lap and wheeled himself to the gate, showing the flight attendant his ticket. He smiled as he boarded the plane and headed to where home was.

Over the past months, he had done all in his will power to remember his life before. It'd worked. Somehow.

His mind drifted off of his 'family' as he fell asleep. When he woke up again, he was arriving in Charlotte and ready to take his bus to Tree Hill.

All together, it had taken him 6 hours to finally arrive in front of the house. 6 hours of crucial pain. But to him, it seemed like years. Marise, his aid had boarded with him and had left his at the bus. Now, he was on his own, in a town he only partially remembered.

He reached the door and was about to knock, but his hand wouldn't hit the door. He was nervous. Scared. They thought he was dead, and showing up telling them he was there, it was probably going to shatter their world.

He finally took the courage and knocked. Twice. He wheeled back a little and waited.

Instants later, the door flew open. There stood a little girl. Her dirty blond wavy hair, covered her face partially and her deep brown eye showed joy, happiness.

"Jenny! I told you never to answer the door without me there." He heard someone yell from behind the door. A lady. His heart pounded hard. He was nervous. Scared. Petrified even.

"MOMMY! Come quickly, there's a man at the door." The little girl, whom he recognized as Jenny smiled at his before pushing her locks behind her ears, revealing more of her face.

"Back away from the door." The lady said again, this time, her tone was stricter.

He waited and got more nervous as the foot step came closer. Then it happened. The door flew open, and Peyton stood there, in simple baggy pants and a sweatshirt. Her hair had been straightened and pulled back in a pony tail.

She was exactly like he remembered her. Same deep green eyes, same dark dirty blond hair.

When Peyton had opened the door, her reaction wasn't like his. He was fascinated, happy. She was scared, confused. She just wanted to fall and cry.

He was exactly like she'd known him. His short frizzy brown hair. And those eyes, the same ones she'd fallen in love with.

She didn't understand. He was dead. He was gone, she'd seen them burry him, yet here he was. At her door. In a wheelchair. What the hell was happening?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"She lay in bed starring at the sealing. She didn't understand anything. She was hurt. She wasn't okay and she knew it. She hated it. All of it. Haley sat up, listening to the quietness of the house. She pushed the heavy blankets off and crossed across the cold bed and walked to the door. She held the handle, but she didn't open it. She stayed there undetermined moments before opening it and walking across the hall to the living room.

She watched her sleeping fiancé and sighed. She didn't mean anything she'd told him before. Yes it hurt her, but he didn't deserve it. He only wanted to help her. And she understood now.

She dragged her feet on the cold wooden floor and stood next to where Nathan was sleeping. She smiled a little and pushed her hair back before sitting next to him and laying her head on his chest.

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled.

"Hey." He mumbled, sitting up.

"I'm sorry." She told him as a tear fell down her check. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean it. Come back to bed. I'm so sorry."

"shhhh. It's okay, baby don't cry" He mumbled in her hair. He held Haley close to him, letting her cry out her little heart.

"Come back to be with me, and hold me close. Don't let me go." He nodded and picked her, bringing them to their room.

He laid her on the bed and lay next to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her petite frame. "Brooke told me you started playing again."

She turned around, for their faces to be only inches apart from each other. "I did. And it felt. Good. It did." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm happy for you Hales." They spent the night together, reconnecting.

That morning, Haley had woken up to an empty bed. She sat up, holding the blanket on her naked frame and frowned. She jumped out of bed, putting her clothing back on when she heard some movements down the hall.

She smiled seeing Jay and Jamie helping their dad make breakfast. "Hey mama, you weren't supposed to wake up now. We wanted to bring you food in bed," Jay exclaimed showing his floury hands.

She just smiled, and all together, they ate their breakfast like a real family.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas was at home with Baley, while Brooke went to the cafe. He was sitting on the floor in the play room with his daughter, when a knock at the door interrupted his play time. He frowned wondering who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone.

He looked to Baley and told the 2 years old to continue to play and that he was going to be right back. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, and almost immediately, he regretted it. There stood Jimmy James. The feared and wanted Jimmy James.

He tried shutting the door, but Jimmy blocked the door with his foot before pulling out his gun. He charged it and pointed it at the young boy's face.

"Where is she?" His tone was harsh and demanding, but he didn't answer. He glanced back to see that Baley was still innocently playing with her toys.

"She's not here." Lucas told him calmly, putting his hand out. "Just put the gun down Jimmy. It's over."

His tone was getting higher every time he spoke. "It isn't. Tell me where she is and no one gets hurt. I know she's here." He pushed the edge of the gun to Lucas's chest pushing his inside the house and grabbing his shirt. He place the weapon to the younger boy's liver and pressed as he winced.

"Do as I say or I will put a bullet in your liver and you will die slowly and painfully as I'm going to let you here without any help." He walked into the house – still holding Lucas – leaving the door opened as he left.

Outside, Brooke parked her car across the street from her house and frowned as she walked up and noticed the door was wide open. She pulled out her phone and tried Lucas's cellphone multiple times, but it was always going straight to voice mail.

She pushed the door opened, trying to be quite and noticed that there was no one in the entrance. She walked in and panicked when she heard Baley crying her head off. She ran further down the hall and saw the little girl just sitting in the middle of the living room, crying all the tears of her little body out.

Brooke kneeled down and picked the little girl up, rubbing her back gently. "What's the matter baby girl?"

That's when she heard it. The sound of two people talking, and she remembered that voice. It was his voice. The bastard that had ruined everyone's life, including her best friends.

She inhaled deeply before walking down the hall, Baley in her left arm, phone in her right hand ready to dial 911.

She checked every room and frowned not seeing any one in the rooms. She heard the slamming of a door and then, the house was quiet again. Except for Baley's soft cries.

She walked outside to the back yard and ran when she noticed Lucas's body just laying on the frownd. She feared the worst.

She kneeled down beside him, examining him. She sat Baley on the ground and sighed seeing he had no actual wounds. Just a banged up head. She shook him a little trying to get him to wake up. It took him about 5 minutes to wake up, and when he did, he just panicked.

"He's off to find Haley." Was all he said, and all it took for them to call 911, advise them of everything and head over to the cafe, where Haley was suppose to be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That morning, Nathan had brought Jay to school and gone to work, while Haley had dropped Jamie off at daycare before coming back home.

Normally, she'd be at the cafe, but after arriving at the cafe, her head had started to pound and every little thing she ate made her have nausea. She had decided to keep the cafe closed today; knowing Brooke had a day off.

She had come back home, taking a warm bath and snuggling on the couch with some warm blankets and a good book. She was relaxing, hoping that whatever she had caught would go away.

Hours later, she wasn't sure how many; she'd heard the doorbell ring. She frowned and she opened her phone and checked the time. It was too early for Nathan to be home, so she figure either Brooke or Peyton might have decided to come over. She pushed the blankets off her body and put her book on the table before going to unlock the door.

Just like Lucas earlier, she regretted it. There stood Jimmy James. Her father. The man she truly hated with all her heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey Der xD How are you doing? So, hum... This chapter is maybe a little short, but I promise that next one will be out soon. Well, hopefully (: **

**I'm updating this at the same time as Ash (obsessiveprincess) and Shay (OTHFan1919). So make sure to check them out also. Their stories What lies Ahead, by ObsessivePrincess and I'll Stand By You by OTHFan1919. **

**Now, hum. Again, this story is coming to an end. Just a couple chapters left. So, PLEASE REVIEW3 **

**I know so many of you are reading this, my story statuses on I forget what are just. WOW! So many3 Now if only you'd click on the little button bellow and leave just even a little word such as Hi. Or Good Job. It'd make my day. **

**So now off to review replies:**

Ace5492: Thanks dude xD

Ashley: YO! I'm happy it made you smile xD And glad you understood the chapter (: Good girl, being the more mature one.

Hebewe: I'm glad you liked it. And you're welcome for getting you hooked to Castle. Isn't it awesome? :P OHHH So many OTH & Charmed actors guesses star :P Hilarie Burton guesses stared on Monday's episode here (:

**I SAW HILARIE BURTON ON CASTLE EVERYONE! SHE'S STILL BEAUTIFUL! AND HER HAIR! SO LONG3 A TRUE BEAUTY OF LIFE xx**

**Read and Review xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**Follow me on Tumblr: walkonthe-ocean (.) tumblr (.) com "Take braquets off"**

**I have a Hope Twitter Account. Please follow me and spread the word xx : Smiles4AChange**

**Authors note at the bottom xD**

**-x- How to Save a Life -x- **

_When Peyton had opened the door, her reaction wasn't like his. He was fascinated, happy. She was scared, confused. She just wanted to fall and cry._

_He was exactly like she'd known him. His short frizzy brown hair. And those eyes, the same ones she'd fallen in love with. _

_She didn't understand. He was dead. He was gone, she'd seen them burry him, yet here he was. At her door. In a wheelchair. What the hell was happening?"_

She couldn't focus. Her mind was lost. She just stared at him. Jenny walked closer next to Peyton and stuck her little head out, from the corner of the door.

"Mommy. Manners. Open the door, let him in." Jenny smiled backing her head away from the door as Peyton nodded and opened the door wider.

"Hum, I just. Hum. Hi. Want to hum come in. I hum. What the. Hum. Ya" She couldn't form a proper sentence. Her head was starting to pound, and she could feel everything closing around her.

She invited him in and he smiled wheeling himself in. "Hum, the heu, living room?" She asked him.

He nodded nervously and made his way to the living room. He didn't have to ask where it was, because just as he stepped inside, he recognized everything. His heart got warmer as he remembered the good times he'd spent with Peyton here.

Peyton turned to the little girl in front of her and kneeled to her level. "Jenny, sweetie can you please go in your room for a little and close your door. Me and this man over there –It broke her heart saying 'this man' because she knew he was still her husband whatever was happening- need to talk. Then we'll come get you. Okay?"

Jenny's eyes were filled with confusion but she just shrugged and dragged her feet to her room. When they heard the door shut, Peyton practically dragged herself over to where Jake's wheel chair was and sat in front of him, on the couch.

"Jake? Is this really you? I'm not dreaming or anything?" She waited for his response, but her just shook his head.

"I'm really here. Don't remember much of anything, I was basically shipped here from L.A." he told her honestly. Her eyes widened and she frowned.

"L.A.? How the hell did you end up there? What the f*ck, how the hell are you still alive? Explain to me this isn't a dream because I SAW THEM BURY YOU A YEAR AGO! Your dead Jake, you made me believe you where dead. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" By this point, tears where falling down her eyes. She whipped them and sighed.

"What the hell happened?" She whispered mostly to herself.

-x-x-x—x-x-xx-

_She walked outside to the back yard and ran when she noticed Lucas's body just lying on the ground. She feared the worst. _

_She kneeled down beside him, examining him. She sat Baley on the ground and sighed seeing he had no actual wounds. Just a banged up head. She shook him a little trying to get him to wake up. It took him about 5 minutes to wake up, and when he did, he just panicked. _

"_He's off to find Haley." Was all he said, and all it took for them to call 911, advise them of everything and head over to the cafe, where Haley was suppose to be. _

The car ride seemed endless. Everything seemed to have happened in a blur. Brooke had picked Baley off from the ground, taken Lucas's hand as they headed to the car and she's drove – quite quickly actually- to the cafe. When they got there, no cops had arrived. It seemed quiet. Both parents got out of the car and glanced at each other, not wanting to leave on another.

"Brooke, please wait here. Stay with Baley, I'll go check." He was about to cross the street, but Brooke held him back. "Please Lucas. Be careful. I don't wanna loose you. Let me come with you."

"Brooke, I want you to stay here. What if he's outside and goes to try and hurt Baley? I'll be careful. I promise you I'll be alright." He pressed his lips against hers.

Shivers went through her body when he'd pressed his warm and soft lips against hers. This wasn't a goodbye kiss. This couldn't be. He was going to be alright.

He pulled away, giving her a warm smile before rubbing her cheek and walking off. She sigh and watched him walk away in the distance.

Lucas crossed the street and walked down to the cafe. He stopped at the door and looked at the sign. "Closed." He mumbled to himself.

"Why would Haley close the cafe?" He asked, not expecting a response. He pushed on the handle, to see if it was unlocked. When the door didn't open, he peeked inside through the window and saw that everything was like it was when the gang had left it the previous night.

He frowned and walked back to the car. He hear the sirens from the distance. The cops where coming, but his best friend wasn't there.

"Crap! Haley!" he accelerated his pace and started running back to the car.

"She's not there." He had told Brooke. Her eyes widened and a tear fell down her cheek. "OMG. No. Where is she? She's home. We need to go."

She opened the door and sat inside, but Lucas didn't move. "Brooke, the cops are almost here. I can hear them, if we leave they'll think this was a joke, we need to wait for them and tell them."

"LUCAS! You don't understand, who knows how long you've been unconscious. He's probably already there by now! Hell, she might be dead. Don't you understand? We can't wait" the tears fell quickly, blurring her vision.

"I don't want last time to happen again Luke. She needs to be okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Daddy?" Jay asked from his seat in the car. Nathan looked through the review mirror and smiled at Jay.

"What is it jay?" he took a left approaching Jamie's daycare. Around lunch time, Haley had texting him, asking to pick Jamie off because she wasn't feeling well.

"Why does Jamie's daycare have to be so far? It's a long ride back home." He asked innocently.

"Jay, because of your sister's condition, she needs to be somewhere where people can take very good care of her while your mom and I work, and this is the closest one." Jay nodded and went back to playing with his father's Iphone.

"Daddy?" He heard again. Nathan chuckled and looked back to Jay. "What is it?"

"Why haven't I ever met my grandparents? I've only met Grandma Karen." Nathan sighed.

"It's a long story baby. You remember when mommy told you about her father? That he was mean, well that's why you can't meet him."

Jay nodded and looked out the window. "And grandma Lydia is gone in the sky with nice angels."

He waited a few instants before saying something else. He bit his bottom lip and asked "But where are your parents?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hours later, she wasn't sure how many; she'd heard the doorbell ring. She frowned and she opened her phone and checked the time. It was too early for Nathan to be home, so she figure either Brooke or Peyton might have decided to come over. She pushed the blankets off her body and put her book on the table before going to unlock the door. _

_Just like Lucas earlier, she regretted it. There stood Jimmy James. Her father. The man she truly hated with all her heart. _

She froze. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there in front of him. Shocked. All of a sudden, she knew that he was going to come sooner or later. Those dreams seemed so real, they where maybe a way of predicting this was going to happen. But she was prepared. She had a plan, or so hoped it worked.

She snapped from her frozen state and slammed the door in his face. Jimmy stopped the door from closing with his feet. A loud noise was hear when the door collided with the man's foot. He didn't react, didn't flinch. His expression was blank.

Haley backed away slowly before running to the back of the house. Jimmy not far behind called after her. "Haley, that wasn't very nice. It's no way to great your father."

"F*ck you. You're not my father. You know who you are? You're a murderer!" She exclaimed shutting the door from her room and walking to the back waiting for him.

Her hands were shaking. She was prepared, or so she hoped. She had a plan, well kind of. She wasn't going to let this go down without a fight. She was ready. She inhaled as the door knob slowly turned.

"Come on Haley. You know what's coming. If you don't walk out and play nicely I'll just have to go in there myself and you don't want that." When she was younger and she'd lock herself out of her room, Jimmy would always say that to her and it would always make her come out.

But now, it wasn't working. She wasn't 7 anymore and she knew that if she walked out, this would be the end. It would be her end.

The door flew open and Jimmy walked inside looking around the room. He frowned when Haley was nowhere to be seen. "I see now Haley Bob, this is the game you chose."

He walked forward and looked around before turning sharply before being knocked on the ground.

"I'm not the same girl from the only times. I know how to handle myself now." She tried to get away, but Jimmy flung his legs around, knocking Haley to the ground. She reached for her head, after it collided on the side of the bed and cursed.

"Hugh" she growled, making a move to get up, but Jimmy was already pointing a gun to her face.

"You won't shoot me." She tried. His hand was shaking as he pointed the weapon to his own daughter's face, but he didn't shoot.

"Don't test me." He tempted, turning the gun sideways. He was distracted momentarily, and Haley took the opportunity to knock him back down and getting up running for her drawer, next to her bed.

He growled and got up, pointing his gun towards Haley. One shot was heard. The blood dropping slowly from the victim's stomach. The carpet was soon stained read as the body fell to the ground, lifeless.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mommy!" Peyton heard yelling from down the hall. She turned her head and frowned watching Jenny run down the hall, phone in hand.

"What is it?" Peyton questioned suddenly. It was rare for Jenny to be so in distress about a phone call.

"I don't know, it's aunt Brooke. She said it was bad!" The young girl gave the calling device to her mother and sat on the couch, where Peyton was previously sitting.

"Excuse me. I'll hum. Be right back." Peyton walked away leaving Jenny with Jake.

Jake stared at the young blond haired girl and smiled seeing how beautiful she was. "So you're hum, Jenny?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled out 4 fingers. "Yes, I'm Jenny Jagliesky, and I'm 4." She chuckled and turned her head to see if her mom was coming back. "What's your name?" she asked, turning her head back.

Jake hesitated before answering her. He didn't have time to say anything, Jenny was already asking another question. "Why are you in that wheelchair?"

Jake sighed and mumbled, "It's a long story Kiddo." She nodded and asked again. "What's your name?"

He smiled, "Jake." Jenny nodded and tilted her head to the left. "Do you have a last name?"

Peyton walked back in just as soon as Jenny had finished repeating her question. "Jenny, go get your coat, we have to go." Jenny got up quickly, confused.

"What is it mommy?"

"Aunt Haley is at the hospital."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything seemed to happen in confusion. As they drove over to Haley's house with the cops right in front of them, Brooke had called Nathan and tried explaining to him the situation. He was on his way, after a confusing conversation. She remembered him saying he was 5 minutes away from their home, and he was going to hurry.

Nathan knew nothing of the situation; truthfully, no one really did until they got there. The cops rounded the house, while Brooke and Lucas waited outside across the street giving their testimony to the cops there, while Baley was getting checked.

"Sir, I need you to go see the man over there and he'll check you." The cop pointed to the paramedic checking Baley. Lucas nodded and walked over to his daughter, sitting next to her.

Brooke stood next to some officers, looking outside, waiting for someone to tell her something. They wouldn't let her closer to 5 meters from the scene. She watched as the cops called in _two_ gurneys.

At that moment, Brooke felt sick. _Two_ meant both were injured, possibly dead. She feared the worst as she saw the paramedics walk out of the house with a body bag laying carefully on the gurney.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He pulled the car close to the house and parked the vehicle behind the yellow tape. He got out and starred as police men gathered up around his house. He opened the back door and took Jamie out, securing her in his arms, before reaching out to hold Jay's hand. Together they walked over to the yellow tape, but an officer put his hand out stopping them from going any further.

"I'm sorry sir, this is a crime scene. You cannot pass."

"You're going to let me pass, this is my house and my wife is here." He practically yelled at them. The cop's eyes widened and he pulled a booklet out of his pocket. He read through his notes before looking up to the worried father.

"Are you Nathan Scott?" He asked him.

"Yes. Now please let me in, this is my house." The cop nodded and lifted the yellow tape so the little family could pass.

"Please, follow me."

Nathan needed to obey, because honestly, he didn't even know what was happening. The office led him to where Brooke and Lucas where standing with Baley.

"Brooke! Lucas!" He called after them, placing Jamie in his arms and holding on to Jay's hand tightly to keep him safe.

The brunette turned around and smiled briefly at her friend before walking over, Lucas not far behind.

"What the hell is happening?" He exclaimed as soon as Brooke was in his hearing zone.

"I don't know. Lucas was home and when I got there he was on the floor unconscious and then he said Jimmy was after Haley and we went to the cafe, then we came here. But they won't tell us what's happening." Brooke said hysterically.

Everyone sighed out of relief when they saw Haley walking out her apartment, alive. She wasn't on that gurney. She wasn't dead. She was still there. Brooke and Lucas where still standing at the car, watching Jamie and Jay as Nathan ran over to his fiancé before taking her in his arms and letting her sob her heart out. He held her shoulders and placed a soft, quick but passionate kiss on her lips.

He reached his hand out and offered it to her, and she took it gladly. They walked over to their family and everyone embraced themselves in a huge group hug.

"It's over. He's gone. Dead." Brooke smiled and pushed a lock from Haley's face before giving her a big hug. Jamie looked up at her dad and walked – with trouble – to her mother. Haley smiled happily before picking up her daughter and smiling.

They all walked off _together_. United forever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Too Lazy for Review Replies :( **

**THIS IS THE END! *O* Can you believe this? AFTER ALL THIS TiME! THERE IS 1 LAST CHAPTER AFTER THIS, which is *drum roll* the chapter you've all been waiting for! But it includes a time jump! xD**

**Tell me what you thought? PLEASE! :D**

**With lots of love, JJ**


	31. out of sight

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**Authors note at the bottom **

**-x- Out of Sight-x-**

The purple flowers pebbles dropped lightly on the ground as Jenny carefully placed then on the warm sand. Jay stood at the end of the long path holding the basket as his aunt Peyton fixed the final details to the small podium. It was a small wedding with some friend and family. Haley's siblings had flew down from wherever in the world they where and some of Nathan's family and friend had been invited. A few friends from their school had reserved seats in the back with some other people that weren't as important as family and close friends.

She stared out the window, watching as everyone rushed to fix some final details. Everything seemed to pass fast and next thing she knew, she was holding Lucas's hand down the path. Considering, Haley's father wasn't in her life; Lucas had offered to walk her down the path.

Both stood silently as they watched Jenny walk down the aisle first dropping some more pebbles with her left hand and holding the basket around her other arm, as her small hand held onto Jay's. When they were half way down the path, the music started and she started walking down.

The butterflies in her stomach grew more intense as she approached the small podium, we're she saw her two best friends, Brooke and Peyton wearing knee length red dresses and on the other side, her wonderful future husband, Nathan Scott.

She kissed Lucas's cheeks and watched as he when to stand next to Nathan and made her way next to Nathan and in front of the priest. He smiled and mumbled her "You look beautiful" before the priest started talking.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Bob James..."

She stood in front of the priest in her long white wedding gown and him, in a simple dark suit. The love in their eyes wasn't hard to miss. They didn't seem to hear the priest talk, but they spoke when they needed to.

"I do." Nathan said, holding Haley's hand carefully.

"Haley Bob James, do you take Nathan Royal Scott to be your husband?"

"I do." She smiled at him and took a quick glance at the priest.

"You may kiss the-"Nathan's lips found Haley's almost immediately and the kissed as if it were just them conquering the world.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly, the ceremony was the best thing anyone could have assisted. The blasting music, the crowded dance floor, little kids running around having the time of their life, no one bothering with what tomorrow had in store for them.

The music stopped and the newlywed couple walked out, holding their two kids, a very excited Jerin holding onto his mother's hand and a sleeping Jamie on her father's shoulder. Considering their kids, both had decided to bring them to their honeymoon in Paris. It wasn't something everyone could afford but it was a well deserved vacation.

They walked past their friends and family and got into the awaiting limo. They climbed in, waving at everyone, saying goodbye.

"I put everything you need in the trunk." Yelled Lucas from the crowd, with Brooke squealing excitedly next to him and Baley clapping with her small toddler hands. Peyton was on the other side with Jake next to her and Jenny sitting on his lap. Happy endings did exist; you just had to wait for yours to come. Life throws no challenge one can't pass.

They blew one last kiss to their friends before closing the door and setting themselves comfortably in the limo. Jay was amazed by the size of the 'big long awesome car', like he said. Nathan placed his daughter in her seat and once everyone was set, the driver drove off leaving the ceremony, leaving their loved ones.

The drive seemed to be much longer than it really was, Jay had gotten tired of waiting and asked almost all the time, "Are we there yet?" Eventually, he'd fallen asleep, head resting on his sister's seat. Haley watched her kid's with passion in her eyes and let out a long sigh. He head rested on her husband's chest and she listened to the pounding of his heart. It relaxed her, it always did.

"What's on your mind?" he whispered and pressed a soft kiss on her ear.

"Nothing, it's just, the kids they've grown so much, we've grown so much. Everyone's got their happy ending, it's all over. I mean, it's too good to believe." She rested her hand on her stomach as a reflex, something she'd developed when she was pregnant with Jay, a way of protecting her children. A reflex she'd never been able to get rid of, but Nathan found it cute.

"Hales, you know nothing will ever happen to you again right? I promise you it's over, it's time to live our happy ever after, it's the beginning of a new adventure, I promise you, you won't regret it." She smiled and turned her face to face his. She pressed a passionate kiss on his lips and whispered, "Thanks."

"Always and Forever."

xox

Moments felt like years, seconds like days. The cold wind was hitting Tree Hill, the soft white snow dropping with gentleness on the cold ground. Piles of snow, one of the most vigorous winters Tree Hill had ever experienced, but the kids loved it more than anything. Fully clothed in warmth, the parents watched as they all played in the snow, happier than ever. No problems, living free.

Jerin ran in the snow with Jenny, while throwing snow balls at each other, laughing as hard as they could. Times had been hard, since the lost of their loved one. The precious little girl with the blue eyes and the blond curly hair, gone at age 4. No one was the same, pain showed in everyone's eyes when the name was mentioned, but they knew ever since she was born that it was bound to happen.

10 years old Jerin and Jenny stopped in their tracks as they caught up to a 7 years old Baley who was giggling behind a tree. "We found you!" yelled Jenny, throwing a snow ball at her. She laughed and made a new one throwing it back. They laughed and walked back towards the balcony, making their way inside for a good hot coco.

Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas all sat around the table, talking and laughing. It was good for them, to laugh, to smile, to be happy. The kids made their way inside, getting undressed and putting their wet clothing to dry. The laughed and ran to the living room to play while their hot cocos where being done.

Jenny sat down next to her sister, little Sawyer. Barely old enough to look over the edge of a table, 4 years old Sawyer was the most curious of all, poking at every little detail. Sawyer looked up to her sister, laughed and wobbled over to Jude and Davis, Brooke and Lucas's twins. It seemed they were always destined for twins, years after Nathan and Haley's wedding they were graced with their little boys, troublemakers.

Graced with children running around the house, Brooke called after them. "Kids, coco's ready."

The laughing stopped and the stomping of little child feet could be heard as everyone ran to the table. Savoring their drink, they babbled about everything their heart desired to.

Nathan's hand rested around Haley's thin waist as the adults where in a very random conversation. Jake excuses himself, leaving them to carry on the chat. Haley's eyes showed pain, but hidden behind happiness.

Everyone knew to avoid any questions, but after the years they had been through, they knew it was best to talk about it with her. "Hales, how you feeling?" Brooke moved closer to her best friend and Nathan squeezed her shoulder, it was hard for all of them, but nothing compared to a mother's love.

"I'm fine, I'm okay, one day at a time." She looked up at her friends and gave them a warming smile, "I'll be all good."

Everyone decided to leave it at that and carry on with their conversation. A wailing from a room at the end of the hall was heard sometime after dinner. All the heads shot up and Jerin got out of his seat. Nathan looked at Haley and smiled before getting up. She didn't move, just stared at her husband go with her son.

Jerin was a good big brother, helping in any way that he could. Nathan opened the cracked door and walked to the crib at the end of the room. "Hey there baby girl, how are you doing?"

Jerin looked into the crowd and gave a warm smile to his baby sister, "Hey there. You're up, finally." Nathan smiled at his son and motioned for him to pick her up. Jerin was smart, being the oldest of all the children; he'd held many kids in his young life. He made sure to hold her head as he lifted her up and hummed at her until she quieted down.

"That's good." He chuckled and gave a bright smile to his dad who put his hand to his head and smiled brightly, "That's my boy"

They walked out, Nathan always making sure that Jay was holding his sister the right way. They came out of the room, with the tiny baby wrapped in a warm knitted blanket. Everyone looked at them and Sawyer jumped from her seat to come see the baby, "Hi" she whispered, placing a soft kiss on her head.

She giggled and made her way back to the table with the rest. Brooke awed at the sight of Jay and his baby sister and insisted on snapping a picture before kidnapping the baby from her nephew's arms. "Come here little bug."

She made sure her head was held before raising her slowly, "you're so sleepy, wake up." Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"Brooke, leave the poor baby be."

After hours of talking, awing and desserts, everyone went their own way leaving Jake and Peyton to their house.

Haley and Nathan went home with their children and as they arrived, everyone was set to go to bed. Jay asked to say goodnight to his sister before going to bed and after that was done, he kissed his parents and made his way to bed, making sure Chester, his bunny had enough water for the night.

Haley got into bed and snuggled next to Nathan and they laid in silence for a while. "You still didn't go get her." She eventually heard.

She sigh and turned opposite from his and pretended not to hear him, trying to avoid the subject as much as she could. "You can't blame her Hales." He told her.

"I don't." She told him sternly. He knew not to push more than that or she wouldn't be talking to him for days.

The night felt long, Haley couldn't sleep, but she heard Nathan letting out small snores next to her. She turned around making sure he was indeed asleep before making her way out of bed and down the hall. She went downstairs to the kitchen, making as less noise as possible, not to wake anyone up and poured herself a glass of water.

It wasn't the first night that she didn't sleep; she hadn't slept well in two years. She sat on a stool and placed her glass on the counter, swirling the transparent liquid with her finger. She sat there for a while before hearing the cries of a baby from upstairs. She waited to see if Nathan would get up and get her but after a few minutes, she knew that he wouldn't go. Thinking that's why she was out of bed. She cursed at herself before putting her empty glass in the sink and walking up the stairs as quietly as she could. She walked right past the first door and went to the one right in front of Jay's room and opened the door quietly. The piercing sound of the baby's wails echoed in her ears and she just wanted to break down, block all of it away.

She inhaled deeply and walked closer to the crib where laid a tiny little girl, with the brightest blue eyes ever, brighter than Jamie's where. She closed her eyes and looked down at the child, did she even recognize her?

She reached out for her slowly, as if the baby was toxic. Her finger's brushed her face lightly and the crying stopped immediately. The baby's bright eyes stared right up at Haley, who seemed to fight the tears.

"Hi" she whispered placing her hands under the child. She inhaled and let out a small tear before encouraging herself mentally and putting both her hands down and lifted up the baby. She rested the child on her chest and whispered in her ear, as a reassurance that she was still here, "I'm your mommy."

She rubbed her finger delicately on the precious child's forehead and whispered, "I'm here Emma, I'm here. I will always be here."

She sat on the rocking chair for hours staring at the child she'd carried for 7 months, but had never once touched her. She seemed to never let her go, ashamed of letting this precious life pass for a month without any physical contacts.

She eventually let her go and put her back down in her crib, kissing her soft head before leaving Emma's room. She walked down the hall across pictures from their wedding, Jerin as he grew and Jamie, their little girl.

Haley stopped in front of the door she'd avoided to look at on her way up and reached out for the handle. She opened the room to reveal Jamie's dusty bedroom. No one had opened the door in 2 years, the pain was too much for anyone to handle. Haley stared at all the small details of the room she remembered so clearly as if they where yesterday.

When Jamie was born, she had been diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis and Haley and Nathan where devastated but they gave their little girl the best life she could have. Her small body, suffered so much in no time hadn't been able to fight off the disease. When she'd turned 4, the doctors had warned Jamie's parents that the time had come for them to preach everyday life had given them with their daughter, her end was coming.

On a warm summer day, Jerin had woken up his sister at the crack of dawn, wishing to prepare a nice breakfast for his parents on Valentine's Day. Together they made a small easy breakfast and made their way up to their parent's room.

They went up to see them already up and together they enjoyed a breakfast as a family, on their parent's bed. When the food was eaten up and Jamie's pills where taken, the little family made their way downstairs and got ready for a day at the beach. Jay and Nathan being boys where ready before Jamie and Haley, and so they decided to wait for them in the car.

Haley fixed Jamie's shirt when Jamie started to feel nauseous. Before Haley had any time to react, her little body crumpled to the ground and her piercing screams filled the house. She was in pain, agony and there was nothing that Haley could do. She held her daughter's hand and dialed 911, soothing small words at her, trying to block out her screams.

It was at the hospital that the doctor had announced them, her time had come. The time they had all hoped would never come, the day her life would be taken forever.

Everyone took it hard, Jamie the sweetest little girl anyone could love, but no one as hard as Haley. Blaming herself for causing this pain on everyone and her little girl, for being the carrier of the CF disease.

It took a year for Haley to get her sense back to normal and she was okay for a few months. All until she found out she was pregnant. With child. Nathan was thrilled to have another baby, the pain of loosing Jamie deep in his heart. But Haley went back to her old habits. She was a mess. Jerin worried for her, especially when he found her unconscious on the kitchen floor one day after school. 7 months into her pregnancy, her fall had caused her to go into premature labor, that's when Emma was born.

But Haley refused to hold her. She held to herself, didn't talk to anybody. Didn't even want to name her, Nathan was hurt, thinking that she didn't want this. While Haley was sleeping, Nathan had looked at his son and the nameless daughter sleeping in his arms and had asked him, "What do you think we should name her?"

Jay looked straight into his sister's eyes and said, "Emma."

"It's a beautiful name, Emma." His father had told him.

"Welcome to the world Emma Jamie Scott." Whispered her big brother, kissing her gently on the head.

Haley was sitting on Jamie's old bed, her sobs muffled by Emma's cries. Haley didn't bother to get up, hearing Nathan's tired feet brushing on the hard floor.

She heard him talking to Emma and she buried her head in her legs. What had she done?

She cried and tried to hide it when the door opened. No one opened the door, ever. But he'd opened it too and walked in with Emma. He smiled at Haley and sat next to her on the bed, passing the baby to her.

"I know you went to take her, I saw you." He brushed away one of her tears placing Emma on her mother's lap.

Haley looked at the child on her lap and hesitated before putting her hands to her. She looked at Nathan and cried some more.

"It's okay Haley, it's alright." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her wet cheek.

They stayed silent, something usual for them before Haley spoke up, for the first time in months. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Nathan brushed her hair and soothed her, "It's okay Hales, you had all rights to be sad, but don't take it out on us, your kids need you, I need you."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She had smiled, she hadn't smiled in years. A smile. A little one, was enough to make Nathan bounce of joy. He pressed his lips against her, being careful of the little child on her lap.

"We're going to be a family again, it's going to be all fine."

Nathan let out a small chuckle and nodded, "I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott"

"always and forever."

Xox

**This is the end, it'S taken what, a year? Maybe not but this is it, it's over. You should all consider yourself lucky because i was close to completely stopping fanfictions but i remember, i had to finish this, i owed it to you all. **

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and favorite this story since i've started it. I thank you with all my heart. **

**I knew i wanted to add something in here, but i don't remember what. **

**Oh well, follow me on twitter JJStanatic and i can be somewhat nice on there, joke, i tweet useless stuff. **

**Oh and, have a nice life, lots of love Jenifer a.k.a Jay or JJ (:**


End file.
